


また会う日まで (Until We Meet Again)

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Multi, Unfinished, What Was I Thinking?, butchering of greek and korean mythology, old fic, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be three settings in this fic: Underworld, Heaven's World and Human's World. Underworld and Heaven's world has their own Lord.. They are however not to be confused with Gods. Gods are much higher beings and just being observers in this fic. There are angels in Heaven though. And not all of them are nice either. Underworld isn't Hell as we know it. It was more of a place where every soul has to go to cleanse of their sins before going to their just reward: Heaven, Reborn or just free spirit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three settings in this fic: Underworld, Heaven's World and Human's World. Underworld and Heaven's world has their own Lord.. They are however not to be confused with Gods. Gods are much higher beings and just being observers in this fic. There are angels in Heaven though. And not all of them are nice either. Underworld isn't Hell as we know it. It was more of a place where every soul has to go to cleanse of their sins before going to their just reward: Heaven, Reborn or just free spirit.

 

 

 

 

Heaven. Hell. Two words that we recognized as well as we know our own name. One is a place we always hope we would end up getting into after that eternal ‘sleep’. And another is a place we know most of us will be going.

 

Angels. Devils. Two beings that is familiar to us from the day that we were born. The former are being look up to, admired, praised, and awed. The latter; scorned, hated, linked to everything we considered as bad and evil. Something good happened; it means that angels are watching over you… While when anything bad falls upon us, quickly we chalked it up to the work of the devil.

 

  
Little that we realized though, they have to co-exist with each other. Without its partner, the other would lose its meaning of existence. There’ll be no heaven if there is no hell and what’s the use of an angel if there is no devil? Like two halves of a circle, one needs the other half to be complete. Yin and yang symbolizes the importance of balance in all fairness and equality, didn’t it?  


As for these two beings, how do they feel? Do they even have feeling? Or are they just pawns played by Fate’s hand… like us? Did they really fit the images we attached to them? Are all angels beautiful, gentle, kind and innocent? And are all devils evil, manipulative and deceitful? What if… Just what if we’re not entirely right? Do we still have the right to judge?

 

Because we have to remember, things are not always black and white… sometimes they are just soft shade of gray.

 

 

~ _TBC_ ~


	2. First Time They Met

 

 

 

“Mago, we have to hurry else we’ll be late..”

  
“I know, I know…But…

Yunnie, honey.. stay still. Mummy has to put these on you… Yun, no.

No… sweetheart, don’t crawl under the table… Ouch!”

 

Grimaced, Mago rubbed the top of her head that had accidentally banged the underside of the dressing table. She turned to glare at her now laughing husband.  
  
‘You know, things will be a lot easier and faster if you would just stop laughing and help to catch your hyper son”

She pouts.

 

Still shaking with laughter, Yul-ryeo bend down and scoop up the chubby, still-in-his-diaper toddler who had decided that he wanted to explore under the bed next.

“Gotcha! You little tyke.”

 

Yul-ryeo tickled his son under the chin, making the baby giggled and those tiny black wings behind his back fluttered excitedly.

 

He handed back the child to his wife and watch amusingly as she lay little Yunho on the bed and proceeded to clothes him properly.

Black overall with cute picture of red baby devil on the front: sucking its thumb, wide innocent eyes and a halo on its head.

 

‘How appropriate’

Yul thought to himself.

 

With his dark chocolate hair, fair skin, chubby cheeks complete with button-like eyes and tiny, rosebud mouth;

his son looks more like a baby angel than a baby devil he really is.

 

Only the presence of two tiny black wings on his back gave away his true origin.

 

Even his disposition is sweet.

Little Yunho hardly ever cry and always seems ready with a gummy grin to everyone he met. All his aunts and uncles are besotted by him.

He even has all the servants and practically everyone that’d ever met him wrapped around his tiny little finger.

 

Yul-ryeo was thankful for that fact. As a ruler of the Underworld, he knew that he has quite a lot of enemies. He constantly worries about his family’s safety. As Yunho is his one and only child, makes the baby an obvious target to those who wish to cause harm and distress to Yul-ryeo and his wife. Knowing that his child is surrounded by people who would gladly lay down their lives to protect him relieves Yul’s stress by quite a lot.

 

Of course, that doesn’t mean that he will give the matter of taking care of Yunho to the servants totally. He and Mago had already decided that they will see to the upbringing of their baby themselves as much as they can. They want Yunho to have as much as parental loves as possible and never to feel neglected.

 

“He looks like an angel, didn’t he?”

 

Yul-ryeo started when he heard his wife whispered in his ear.

 

He turned to look at Mago who’s watching their baby with love in her eyes. He then looked down at their pride and joy, who’s currently trying to swallow his fist.

Smiling, Yul hugged his wife’s waist.

  
“Yes, He is our angel,”

He kissed the top of her head,

“Now let’s get going. Else Hwang-gung will kick my ass for being late to his celebration of his first child.”

 

“He and So-Hee should be ecstatic.

After all, they’ve been married far longer than us and yet it’s been nearly a year after we got Yunho that they’ve been blessed with a child.”

 

Yul-ryeo chuckled,

“Funny that you used that word. Blessed.

Who would’ve had bigger power to bless others than my best friend? After all he  **IS**  the ruler of Heaven. Mortals referred to him as God even….

Ah, if only they know how he was when we were young.”

He chuckled again.

 

“Yes and you are known as the devil… Though, in your case that might not be far from the truth.”

Mago tapped her husband’s nose, teasing him.

 

He nipped lightly at her finger,

“And that’s why you love me, right?”

 

Yul-ryeo tried to grab at Mago’s waist but she danced out of his reach laughingly..

 

Bending, she picked up Yunnie who had discovered his toes and was trying see whether he has better chance at swallowing them than his fist.

“A..Ah… No time for that now… As you’ve pointed out earlier, husband-of-mine… We’re going to be late.

So hurry up already..”

 

“Teaser.”

He grumbled.

 

Standing at the doorway carrying their baby, his wife then turned around and stuck out her tongue at him,  
  
“You bet..”

 

She laughed again and went out the room.

 

Yul-ryeo shook his head, smiled and followed his wife.

 

 

******** ****** **********

 

 

 **(At the Heaven’s Palace)**  

 

“Yul, smile a bit for Hell’s sake! You’re going to scare everybody’s here away.

They’ll think that you’re coming to declare war with them or something..”

Mago hissed at her husband.

 

Yul-ryeo pouted,

“Humph. I hate all these formal things. Everybody’s pretending to be nice and friendly. Then they’ll talk behind each other’s back.

And yet they dare to look down at the Underworld thinking they’re so much better than us.”

He scowled some more.

 

Mago raised her eyebrows, in her arms baby Yunho had fallen asleep while sucking on his pacifier.  
  
“I thought you’re all excited to see Hwang-gung again? You’re the one who asked us to hurry up before.

It had been nearly a year since you’ve last saw each other, right? I’m really looking forward to see So-Hee too.”

 

“I am excited to see my best friend again. This past few months had been so busy for both of us.

But I really can’t stand all these pompous asses… Come to think of it, why did Hwangie invite all these snobbish lords anyway? He dislikes them as much as I do.”

Yul-ryeo scowled.

 

Mago shakes her head, wondering for the hundredth time how her immature husband can ever be the fearsome Underworld’s Lord. He is so childish at times…

 

And she  **adores**  him for it.

 

She smiled.

“Honey, you know it’s not about whether you like them or not. It’s all about responsibility and courtesy.

Now  **hush** … Here comes Hwang-gung and So-Hee.”

 

Yul-ryeo turned around to see his best friend and his wife walked towards them. Or to be more precise, Hwang-gung walked towards them… His wife practically flew down the stairs.

 

Both are smiling widely.

 

“Mago!!! You came!!!”

 

Mago nearly topples over by the flying tackled of her friend. For a moment she thought she’s going to drop Yunho.

Fortunately Yul-ryeo was close behind her. He caught hold of his wife’s waist and steadied her gently.

 

Hwang-gung just shook his head amusedly at his wife’s antic. He then turned to greet his best friend.

 

While the guys try to catch up with each other’s life, their wives continued talking excitedly.

 

“Of course I came, So-Hee. Sorry we’re a bit late though.

Yunnie was in extra hyper mood today. See, he’s all tired out now.”

Mago smiled at her long-time friend.

 

“Ooh, let me look at the adorable angel of yours,”

So-Hee can literally felt her heart melt when she looks at the baby’s sleeping face.

“Aww, he’s so cute Mago. Like a little Cupid’s cherub.”

 

Mago laughed,

“Yul won’t be happy to hear that. He still holds a grudge against the little guy since Cupid played that prank on him.”

 

“You mean the one that had Chiyo-neul chasing after Yul oppa, professing her undying love and exactly what she would like to do to him in bed?”

 

Mago snickered,

“Yep, that’s the one..”

 

So-Hee laughed merrily,

“That was a priceless scene.

I never thought Chiyo-unnie has such a kinky side..”

 

“Well, she IS the Mistress of War..”

Mago smirked.

 

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“Hey, is this a private conversation or can anyone joins in?”

Yul-ryeo put an arm around his wife’s shoulder. Opposite of them, Hwang-gung did the same to So-Hee.

 

“Yeah, both of you were so noisy that we can’t hear ourselves discussing.

What were you guys talking about anyway?”

 

“Oh nothing much,”

Mago looked up to her husband, blinking innocently…

“Just that; about Cupid, Chiyo-neul, handcuffs and whips..”

 

Yul-ryeo shuddered,

“Oh please don’t remind me of that day.

That was positively the worst and most embarrassing moment in my life!”

 

Hwang-gung grinned at his friend,

“Though I will admit Yul ,that I’ve never see you run so fast before.

Why, I believed that you even broke Hermes’s record that day. He’s still pissed off ‘bout that, you know.”

 

Yul-ryeo pouted,

“Humph, you would’ve run like Grandpa Hades himself is after you when you’ve found yourself at the receiving end of love-struck Mistress of War in leather and especially when she’s waving that whip around..!”

 

His wife and friends laughed at the petulant pout on Yul’s face. A few lords and mistresses around them turned at the sound and glanced at them curiously.

 

Mago choked down another chuckle and cleared her throat.

“Anyway So-Hee, Where’s that little baby prince of yours? What’s his name again?”

 

So-Hee face clearly brightened even more at the mention of her six month old baby.  
  
“His name is Jaejoong and he’s sleeping upstairs in the nursery.

Oh Mago, he is the most beautiful baby… along with Yunho here of course..”

 

Mago laughed. She understands her friend’s feeling.

All mothers think that their baby’s the most beautiful.

 

Hwang-gung smiled and nodded,

“And obviously he has a temper to match as well.

I don’t think both me and So-Hee had half the sleep we used to since we had him. He is quite fussy..”

 

“… And you loved every minute of it don’t you?”

Yul-ryeo nudged his friend, smiling.

 

“ **Of course**. So-Hee and I decided to raise Jaejoong on our own without any servant’s intervene… Well, except now and then when we’re too busy or in need of some ‘alone’ time together.

Like you and Mago. It’s tiring but very worth it.”

 

Yul-ryeo patted Hwang-gung’s shoulder,

“I know how you feel, hyung..”

 

Then their conversation were cut short when Yunho who was up till now sleeping quietly in his mother’s arms began to stirred restlessly. Mago patted his padded bottom and rocked slightly to calm the baby.

 

“Mago, why don’t we let Yunho sleep in Jae's crib? It’s quieter in the nursery and the crib is quite big so he’ll be much more comfortable..”

So-Hee suggested to her friend.

 

Mago looked relieved,

“Is that okay? To tell the truth, my arms are getting a bit tired. Yun here is not as light as he looks.

He is getting quite chubby lately… courtesy of practically everyone in the palace loves to feed him chocolates between meals..”

 

She glared at Yul-ryeo who’s trying his best to look innocent.

 

So-Hee and Hwang-gung laughed,

 

“Well you can’t blame them. Yunho looks so cute this way,”

 So-Hee stroked the baby’s soft cheek,

“Anyway, let me show both of you the nursery.”

 

The four of them make their way through the stairs and long hallways with hundreds of rooms, stopping now and then to greet some of the guests.

 

It looks like everybody who’s anybody is there at the celebration.

They all seem eager to have a glimpse of the future Lord of Heaven, little Prince Jaejoong

 

“Okay, we’re here.”

 

So-Hee opened the cream-colored door with intricate rune’s writing design on it to reveal a huge, pretty room.

 

The walls are brightly painted soft blue with white puffy little clouds complete with little rainbows. There is wall to wall thick, soft-as-cloud, white-colored carpet.

At least half of the room is filled with toys and children’s books. In the middle of the room, there’s a big, white baby’s cot. So-Hee went near it and pushed aside the lacy fleece covering.

 

She smiled lovingly at the small bundle currently sleeping on the mattress. Mago and Yul-ryeo went to the other side of the cot.

 

“Oh So-Hee, he’s  **beautiful**.”

Mago gushed in a hushed tone.

 

Lying there peacefully is the pride and joy of So-Hee and Hwang-gung:

Head full of caramel brown hair, small button nose and full soft pink lips, complete with a pair of snowy white tiny wings folded on his back; the beautiful baby looks every bit an angel prince he is.

 

Hwang-gung and his wife looked at their son proudly.

 

“Mago, you can put Yunho here besides Jaejoong, okay?”

So-hee gestured at the empty space beside her son.

 

Mago bends down and laid Yunho down beside the little baby. She rearranged so that Yunho is lying on his back, facing the other baby.

As soon as she straightened back though, little Jaejoong suddenly opened his eyes.

 

So-Hee and Hwang-gung winced, waiting for the usual wailing and screaming their son often do whenever he awakened.

 

Quiet.

 

Surprised, both of them peered inside the crib where they can see the baby is looking at his sleeping companion’s face. With eyes that seem too intense for such a young face, Little Jaejoong took in the other’s look:

The chubby rosy cheeks, slightly opened red mouth, soft dark chocolate hair.

 

Seeming oblivious to the strange look he got from both his parents and the other two strangers, Baby Jae reached out one pudgy hand to the other baby’s cheek and poked it.

 

 **Hard**.

 

This of course woke Yunho up with a start.

 

And like all other babies do when their sleep was so rudely interrupt, he began to cry.

 

Mago quickly bends over to pick up the upset baby but just before she could fully hoist her son into her arms, the other baby reached over and grasps a tiny fistful of Yunho’s baby fine hair.

Obviously this only makes Yunho cry harder.

 

Not wanting to hurt her baby further ( **A/N:**  all of us know how tight a baby’s hold could be),

Mago gently laid Yunho back down. As soon the older baby’s head touched the pillow, Jaejoong immediately let go of Yunho’s hair.

 

Feeling the pressure on his head lessened, Yunho’s crying slowed down till all that’s left is just a bit of sniffles here and there.

 

Turning over onto his tummy, Yunho finally have a look at his little tormentor besides him.

 

The moment their eyes met, suddenly there’s a flash of bright light exploded.

It lasted less than a second but it left the four adults in the room gasping in shock.

 

However, the two babies seem oblivious to everything else as they continue to stare at each other.

 

Yunho began to crawl towards the other baby and proceeds to sits right beside him.

He then starts to babble excitedly at Jaejoong - drooling all the while.

 

The younger child just look at him and to the four adults it seems like the younger is listening patiently to Yunho’s continuous babble and looking like he actually understand what the older baby was saying.

 

Mago looked at her friend; confusion marred her feature.  
  
“What had just happen?”

 

“I… I’m not sure.

Jae's acting strange. I mean, he doesn’t make a sound since he woke up. Not a single wail…

and that’s a miracle in itself.”

So-Hee answered, looking pretty confused herself.

 

While their wives discussed what had just transpired, Yul-ryeo walked closer to Hwang-gung.  
  
“Did you see that?”

he asked.

 

“What? You mean that flash just now?”

 

At Yul-ryeo’s nod, Hwang-gung let out a sigh,

“Of course I saw that. Do you think it meant anything?”

 

Yul-ryeo shrugged,

“I don’t know. But strange as this may sound, I suddenly remembered about that story Uncle Zeus used to tell us.”

 

“Huh, Which..? Oh, the one about soul mates and their damned fate and stuffs?”

Hwang-gung raised his eyebrows,

“C’mon Yul, that was just a story.

We used to laugh about it, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know why that story just entered my mind,”

Yul-ryeo paused,

“But, just if it is true… What do you think?”

 

“It’s impossible~ First, I don’t believe in destined soul mates.

Second, they aretoo young! They’re still babies for heaven’s sake. 

 **Nobody**  meets their soul mates before they can even talk..!”

 

Yul-ryeo sighed,

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I was just being stupid or something.”

 

Hwang-gung laughed,

“Aww, it’s okay. You’re just being your usual self..”

 

He laughed louder, ducking from a playful knock on head by his friend..

“Now come on. Let’s go back to the celebration.

There are still lots of lords and mistresses that miss your sorry ass.. Heaven knows why~”

 

Turning towards their wives, Hwang-gung called out to them,

“So-Hee, Mago.. Let’s go back outside. So-Hee honey, we’re the host remember?”

 

So-Hee turned to her husband, worries still etched on her face,

“But the babies…”

 

“…Will be fine,”

Hwang-gung injected calmly,

“Look at them. They look happy to me. It’s obvious that they like each other’s company. I’m just thankful that Jaejoongie wasn’t his usual cranky self, actually.”

 

And true enough~

The babies are now quietly playing with the numerous toys in the crib.

 

Yunho had discovered a soft sponge ball with a little bell inside and seems content gnawing and drooling all over it while Jaejoong is waving around a little rattler and occasionally knocking the toy against Yunho’s chubby legs - NOT that the older baby seems to mind~

  
  
Mago nodded slowly..

“ Yes, I think Hwang-gung’s right So-Hee. They look okay to me. Maybe we worried too much.”

 

“You think so?.. Fine, let’s go downstairs.”

So-Hee smiled at her friend then linked arms with her husband and walked out the door.

 

Mago did the same with hers but halfway to the door, Yul-ryeo stopped and turned to contemplate the babies once more.

 

‘Could it be??… Naaah… Hwangie-hyung was right.

It was just a story.. Besides, they’re too young. It’s  **ridiculous**..’

he thought.

 

“Yul? You alright?”

 

He looked down to his wife’s questioning gaze. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he smiled at her.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Now let’s go downstairs. I can’t wait to see Apollo.

He promised to take me on a spin on his fire chariot the last time we met..”

 

Mago laughed to see her husband’s excited face. He is so childish sometimes.  


But even as he let his wife to pull him out the door, Yul-ryeo couldn’t help the last thought from entering his mind…

 

‘ _But how about that flash of light??…_ ’

 

 

~ _TBC_ ~

 

 


	3. Would You Take My Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 6/7 years after last time they met

 

 

 

“Mago, just exactly what is Yunho doing? Hwang-gung and So-Hee had been expecting us over 15 minutes ago.”

Yul-ryeo asked exasperatedly to his wife who had just finished giving last minute instruction to their head maid. He pouted when his question was ignored by Mago who by then immediately started on another explanation on what to do when they’re not there.

Yul-ryeo and his family are preparing to go for the once-a-decade Lords Council Meeting, plus taking the chance to meet their long-time friends in Heaven’s World – currently though they’re running a bit late… 

‘ _Of course, at this rate we’re lucky to arrive there before Judgement Day at all_ ,’

Yul-ryeo thought,

‘ _What in the Purgatory IS Yunho doing? The servants already pack his clothes. We’re only staying there for a month, for Hades’ sake. And Mago, that’s the 5th time I heard she told Mrs. Danus to monitor the servants so they do not wash our bed sheets with cold water because it was made from purest hell worms’ silk, so fussy… Humph, like mother, like son_.’ 

He sighed, puffing up his cheeks. At long last, he decided to rescue Mrs. Danus from Mago. Yul-ryeo could practically see that poor demon servant’s head is spinning with all the instructions given over and over again by his wife. He walked towards them and hug Mago’s waist. She stopped in mid sentence and looked up at him questioningly. He dropped a little kiss on her pert button nose.

“Mago sweetie, I’m sure Mrs. Danus is perfectly capable of taking care of the house while we’re gone. After all she has been with our family for more than 2000 years now and we’ve never been given any doubt of her capabilities before, have we?”

Yul-ryeo smiled at their long time housekeeper whose cheeks now supporting a slight pink color. He winked at her,

“I’m sorry Mrs. Danus. It seems that my wife is a tad bit unused to leave the palace for more than three days. We did realize however that we could trust you to keep things running smoothly around here; just that Mago had more difficulty in accepting the fact. After all, didn’t she do this every time we go somewhere?”

The last bit Yul-ryeo had lean forward to stage whisper to Mrs. Danus. 

At her husband teasing tone, Mago nudged hard at his ribs and threw him a mock glare then turned to smile apologetically to their housekeeper who’s watching the couple amusingly.

“I’m really sorry Mrs. Danus. It’s not that I didn’t trust you. I guess I am a bit…”

“…Bossy..”

Yul-ryeo piped in from beside her, which earned him a swift kick on the shin by his wife…

 

“Ouch! Mago… that hurts..”

he whined, hopping on one foot.

Mago smirked at her husband and stuck out her tongue at him,

“Well, it serves you right!”

Yul-ryeo pouted,

“What? I was just telling the truth.”

Mago raised her eyebrows,

“Do you WANT another kick?”

She asked sweetly.

 

Seeing her husband raised hands while cautiously backing away a step; Mago huffed, satisfied. She then turned back to Mrs. Danus. The older demoness’s shoulders are shaking in silent laughter watching her Master and Mistress’s antics. However, she tried to keep a straight face when Mago looked at her.

Mago cleared her throat,

“Anyway, like I was saying. I do trust your management’s skill , Mrs. Danus. It’s just I tend to have this  _concern_  part of me that’s… well.. **Concerned**.”

 

Yul-ryeo snorted at this point and Mago turned to glare at him. He just smiled innocently. She rolled her eyes at him.

Mrs. Danus shook her head, smiling fondly.

Master Yul-ryeo and his wife truly is a perfect couple. Both are still so in love with each other after many years of marriage and it shows in every gesture. It’s endearing to see the most powerful demon in Underworld so besotted with his wife.

 

The best thing is that neither Yul-ryeo nor Mago has ever been cruel to those who served under them. Unlike all the previous Underworld Lords, both of them never show that they are proud of their higher status even though they have the right to do so. Instead, they treat others like their equals regardless whether it’s a demon lord or any lesser demon. They are even nice to those supposedly punished human’s souls. Why, just last week both of them had invited Charon, Sisyphus, Argus and Juno for a cup of tea and relieved them of their punishment for the evening.

 

Of course, there were some of the other demon lords who questioned Yl-ryeo’s way. They can’t understand how their leader can be so casual and friendly. It was so… **_un_** -demon like. Thus they doubt of his capabilities to rule the Underworld. Coupled with the fact of the widely known Yul-ryeo’s close friendship with the Hwang-gung the Heaven’s Lord, many wondered just how **loyal** Yul-ryeo really is to the Underworld.

 

This results in rebellions that of course Yul-ryeo and his followers quickly demolished. The fact that Yul-ryeo almost single-handedly defeated those who opposed him, earned him a grudging respect from those rebellious Demon Lords.

However, the real admiration begins after this one incident where a demon had break into the palace and tried to kidnap Yunho and use him to blackmail Yul-ryeo into stepping down the throne. They caught the demon before he could do any harm of course, but that was only because Mago had suddenly decided to stop by the nursery before she goes to bed. Her scream at seeing a sinister looking demon bending over her baby was loud enough to wake up the whole palace.

 

That was the first and what she hope, will also be the last time Mrs. Danus ever saw the usually gentle Lord Yul-ryeo got truly angry. The demon was punished in public, in front of all the Demon Lords, servants and commoners. Yul-ryeo himself delivered the punishment. Even now whenever she thinks about that day, she can still hear the tortured demon’s screams and plead for mercy. 

 

He got none. 

 

The worse thing though, was the look on Yul-ryeo’s face after he was through with the criminal. The cold,  _blank_ expression with his eyes turned all black and reflected pure evil that it looks like the Demon’s God, Raenef Himself was inside Yul-ryeo’s body. As he looked around – strips of other demon’s skin and bits of flesh scattered around his feet - eyes piercing straight to the core of everyone, he only said one thing:  
  
“Don’t. Ever. Make me angry.”

 

The crowd was so silent that you could almost hear the black blood dripping from Yul-ryeo’s talons. Everybody went back to their place in silence after that. 

 

 

The next morning, all the previously rebellious Demon Lords had sent Yul-ryeo formal apology and pledged their loyalty to him. Mrs. Danus guessed they finally saw what makes Yul-ryeo the true Underworld’s Lord.

 

After that, life is pretty much peaceful around them. Well, as peaceful as it could ever be in Underworld that is. Under Yul-ryeo’s just ruling; demons, spirits and souls had learn to harmonize with each other. Mago had also played a part in the effort to unite all of them. More often than not, one would find her strolling around the Underworld’s realm with Yunho in hand. Stopping now and then to chat with other demons or demoness; gives encouragement to the punished souls, maybe invite them to the castle for teas or dinner, asking how they fared and basically just showing them that she really care for their well-being. She also makes sure that Yunho is familiar with the realm and its dwellings. She wants him to play with other demon’s children and to be polite to the elders.

 

 _Yunho_...

 

Mrs. Danus can feel her heart swelled with love at the thought of her Master and Mistress only child.

 

The adorably cute seven years old seems to inherit his Papa’s playful nature and his Mama’s gentleness. He also inherits their kind hearts and stubbornness. While he has a smile like (never thought she’ll say this as a  _compliment_ ) an angel that can brighten up any bleak day, the boy is also very mischievously playful and simply loves to talk (Mago swears that he got this from Yul-ryeo’s side of the family). Incredibly friendly, he is the apple candy of every demon and spirit’s eyes.

 

CRASH!!!

 

The sound of something heavy crashed startled Mrs. Danus out of her musing and stopped Yul-ryeo and Mago’s squabbling. They rushed to the staircase where the sound came from. There at the bottom of the stairs lay a huge suitcase which had burst open when it hit the bottom, making it overflowed contents namely toys; spilled out. Yul-ryeo blinked as a big rubber ball bounced and rolled to rest lightly at his feet. Mago sighed and pinched lightly at her nose bridge.

 

“Oops..”

At the sound of the small voice, the three demons turned their head up. Standing at the middle of the stairs is a chubby and cute small demon boy whose face radiated guilty expression. Wide eyes widened to an almost impossible size as they took in the mess below. 

Yunho bit his lower lip with a cute frown on his face. His toys are all over the place! And to think he had spend a long time selecting and packing them and not to mention he had to jumped on the bag’s lid to get it to close. All that effort and he just had to trip on the carpet, hadn’t he? He peeked under his long bangs to his parents. Both had blank face… 

‘ _Uh..oh.._ ’

he thought. Yunho then pouted. It’s not his fault that the carpet tripped him up. Maybe there is a really naughty spirit that loves to trip innocent people on their own carpet. Making up his mind to catch the not-very-nice spirit later and give it to Papa for spanking, Yunho slowly walks down the stairs to stand in front of his parents. Before any of them could open their mouth however, he quickly apologized…

“I’m sorry. I tripped on the carpet and I honestly don’t know why that naughty spirit did it coz I’ve really been a good boy this week as Papa told me I have to be extra good or else you and Mama won’t bring me to Heaven and I really really really  _REALLY_  want to go there to see all the pretty angels that Mama told me about and I want to make lotsa friends there especially Jaejoong and Mama said that he liked me when we’re still babies so I want to know whether he still likes me and…”

At this point Yunho paused to take a breath. Yul-ryeo and Mago blinked at their hyper and extremely talkative son. He lost them somewhere around something about a… a  _naughty_  spirit?

 

Just as he about to launch into another babble fest, Yul-ryeo quickly covered his son’s mouth.

“Er, it’s okay Yunnie. No need to explain anymore.”

 

Yunho just blinked innocently at his father.

 

“Yun sweetie, do you really want to bring this much toys? Don’t you think it’s a bit too much?”

Mago asked the boy gently.

 

Yunho shrugged his father’s hand from his mouth.

“But Mama, you said I could bring some toys with me.”

 

“Well yes… But by ‘some’, I meant 3 or 4  _small_  toys. Not half of your nursery...”

Mago gestured at the mess around them,

“See, even the bag was overload.”

 

The little demon prince looked down to his feet and mumbled..

“But I want to share my toys with Jaejoong.

Changmin said that Heaven’s people doesn’t like us demons very much,”

he paused, biting his lips..

“I thought that if I can share my toys with Jaejoong, maybe it’ll make him likes me a little better,”

 

Yunho then looked up to his Mama’s eyes,

“I want him to like me, Mama. I don’t know why, but I feel like I  _need_  for him to like me.”

 

Yul-ryeo and Mago was quite surprised to see their son’s serious expression. It was different from his usual smiling face.

 

Mago sighed, this called for a mother’s touch. 

Kneeling in front of her son, she smiled at him softly.  
  
“Sweetheart, I understand what you’re trying to say. However, it’s still wrong for you to bribe someone to like you...”

 

She held up a hand to stop his protest,

“Now, I know you didn’t mean it that way. You just want to be his friend. But Yunnie, we can’t force someone to be our friend. You can’t buy friendship, sweetie. That kind of bond doesn’t last. If they really like you, they will be your friend regardless of who or what you are or how many toys you have or even if you don’t have any at all. They’ll like you for you and that’s it, alright?” 

 

At Yunho’s nod, Mago smiled.

“That’s my boy.”

 

Standing up, she kissed on top of his head and turned to her husband. He is smiling at them both.

“Now I remember what makes me so crazy about you,”

Yul-ryeo said to his wife,

“You’re so gentle and wise.”

  
Mago smirked,

“Yes, It’s a wonder that how opposites  _DO_  attract, isn’t it my lord?”

“Yea..uh.. Hey!”

Yul-ryeo pouted,

“What do you mean by that? I’m gentle and wise too!”

Mago laughed and stands on her tiptoes to peck her pouting husband’s on the lips,

“Keep telling yourself that, honey. Maybe it’ll come true one day..”

she teased.

Yul-ryeo growled, grabbing his wife’s waist - fully intended to kiss her senseless. Suddenly he felt tugging on his cloak. Both Yul-ryeo and Mago looked down to see their son’s scowling littleface.

“Papa, Mama. No icky stuffs in front of me!”

His papa laughed and hefted Yunho into his arms and started to swing him around making the little demon squealed in delight and at the same time scared that his papa might drop him. Mago just smiled and shook her head and turned to Mrs. Danus.

“Mrs. Danus, I’m sorry but could you please repack some of these toys into maybe a smaller bag please? We’ll bring just half of it only,”

she turned back to father and son who are currently enjoying themselves playing toss-Yunnie-as-high-as-possible.

“Yun! Come here and help Mrs. Danus to repack your toys.. And please be quick as we’re late enough as it is.”

 

“Ok Mama,”

the giggling demon boy then ran over to the elder demoness and start tugging on her hands,

“Come, Mrs. Danus. We have to hurry so I can meet my new friends.”

 

  
******* ***** ***** *******

 

**At The Heaven’s Palace.**

 

So-Hee knocked on her son’s bedroom door.  
  
“Jae, Mummy’s here. I’m coming in alright?” 

 

Hearing no reply, she took it as OK and enters her son’s bedroom. She looked around the spotlessly clean room. Not even one single thing is misplaced. All are on perfect order. The toys are neatly arranged and stacked on one side of the room; the books are all in the wall shelves in alphabetical order. The only thing that showed that this is a child’s room is a worn baby devil’s doll on the huge fluffy bed. The room’s six year old owner is currently sitting at the writing desk on the opposite side of the bed, drawing a picture. His face is drawn in total concentration too intense to be found on small children. It looks like he took on the drawing to be more like a task that has to be completed rather than just an activity to be enjoyed with. He pays no attention whatsoever to the new presence in his room.

 

So-Hee sighed and went to her son.

“Hi there baby. What’re you doing? You’re so quiet that I almost didn’t see you in here.”

 

Silent. 

 

So-Hee peered over the little angel’s shoulder to see what the drawing is all about. She gasped.. Jaejoong is drawing the heaven’s palace itself and he had capture it perfectly down to every intricate designs sculptured into the outer walls. It was perfect that it almost look real. Guess her little son is quite an artist. 

 

 

Just another thing to be added to his many talents.

 

Jaejoong excels in everything he put his mind into. He began to speak when he was 8 month old; almost _immediately_ turned his interest to read and learnt how to write. And by the time he was two, he’d already read all the books in the palace. He’s the fastest flyer among his peers and even exceeded some of the older angels’ children. He’s better at magic’s wielding and incantations than those thrice his age. He has picture perfect memory and to top it all, he is a very good looking kid. Well; maybe six years old is too young to be classify as good looking, So-Hee mused. But from what she can see now, her son really have the potential to be a real heartbreaker when he grows up.  


 

Problem was, Jaejoong is a bit antisocial.

 

He doesn’t make friends with other little angels.

He doesn’t  _want_  to makes friends.

 

It’s not that he’s rude to them or anything. He just ignores them whenever they talk to him.

 

At first, So-Hee and Hwang-gung were afraid that their son is too proud of his status and that he looks down on other children. 

 

But then, he’s not cruel or being mean to any them. He is especially kind to those lesser angel’s children. So-Hee had seen him sharing his toys and quietly tolerate their Cook’s younger grandchild; it was just those other Lords’ little angels that he doesn’t want to do anything with; though not  _all_ , just some of them. Others, he sort of okay with... And he wasn’t being rude, when they came to the palace with their parents and start playing with his toys, Jaejoong doesn’t say anything or even looks angry. He just let them be and go someplace else to find other things to do.

 

The weird thing is; the other children always sought after his attention, following him around and try to get him to notice them.  


 

Once, So-Hee had asked her son why he ignored some the little angels.

He looked at her directly in the eyes and simply said;  
  
“They don’t like me because of who I am, but what I am. I don’t need friends like that.”  


 

So-Hee and Hwang-gung were surprised and at the same time relieved of their son level of maturity and ability to differentiate supercilious beings. They’re also a bit sad at how cynical he is at such a young age where trust should come easily.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with, Mummy?”

 

At the quiet voice, So-Hee blinked herself back to the present. She looked down at Jaejoong’s upturned blank and yet innocent and sweet face and smiled down at him.

 

She ruffled his caramel brown hair.

“Nothing sweetie. Just that, I came to remind you to get ready and hurry down. We’re going to greet Uncle Yul-ryeo and his family.

Remember what I told you about them? Yul is the Underworld ruler and he’s daddy’s best friend. Mago, his wife is my best friend.

And they have a son, Yunho who is older than you by few months. You’ve met him before when both of you were still babies. Maybe you can be friend with him? He’ll be quite alone since none of other demon lords seem to bring their families. I’m sure he’ll feel quite shy among other angels here…”  


 

 _…. ‘Especially considering most of angels still doesn’t trust the demons and vice versa. God, I hope none of those children inherit their parents’ close-mindedness.’_  So-Hee added silently.  


 

Jaejoong just blinked at his Mummy and shrugged. He hopped off the chair and walked towards the door.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  


So-Hee sighed, that shrug could very well meant from  _‘Yes, I’ll try to be nice to the boy’_  to  _‘I honestly don’t care about anything so don’t bother to ask me to do so or I’ll get piss off’_. Shaking her head and offered a silent prayer for a little luck and patience, she followed her son out the door.

 

 

***************

 

 

“Now remember what I told you. Manners are important and don’t be so straightforward in voicing your thought. Here aren’t like back home, okay?

People here might feel insulted if you’re not careful of what you’re saying. Plus you have to tell us before you go anywhere outside. Absolutely no curious sniffing around, okay?”

 

“Uh..huh..”

 

Mago sighed looking at the wide-eyed little demon that’s currently looking around him in wonder, trying to take everything in at once. Listening to his Mama is the last thing on his mind right now.

 

Usually Yul-ryeo and Mago transported directly to the Heaven’s Palace but since this is Yunho’s first time here (the first one didn’t count as he was too little to remember anything), they decided to take a walk through the town first.

 

After all, they’ll probably be too busy after this to accompany him. They had already send the servants ahead with their stuffs and now only have a few demons’ guards with them.

 

“Yunnie, did you hear what I was saying?”

Mago asked her son.

 

No answer. 

 

Yunho is awe-struck by the scene around him. Everything was so…  _White… and bright… and huge too_ , he noted - seeing the fifth huge mansion after arriving and now walking down the white cobbled street for two minutes. And the people here with those white-feathered wings behind them, were all so pretty. Mama told him before that they’re called angels and were usually divided into nine orders: seraphim, cherubim, thrones, dominions, virtues, powers, principalities and just plain angels.

 

Not that he has any ideas what any of those mean. They still haven’t covered it yet in his lesson. 

 

Though Mama had warned him about the animosity between Angels and Demons, Yunho didn’t really take her seriously.

After all, people this pretty must be nice… That is until he noticed the cold looks thrown their way by almost all of them pretty angels around them.

 

He caught the eyes of one of the small young angel child that looks to be the same age as him. He gave the boy a wide smile like he always do but before the boy could tentatively return the smile; he was shielded by his mother’s large wing from behind. Startled, Yunho look up at the older angel and found that the latter glaring at him. It was a look of pure hatred and scorned that it makes him shivered and unconsciously pressed closer to his own Mama. His small black wings half covered his little body from the cold glare.

 

Mago looked down at her son and hugged him closer.

 

“Cold?”

She asked him softly.

 

Yunho looked up to his Mama’s gentle face. He shook his head. After a while he tugged on her dress.

“Mama, can we go to the palace now? I’m tired.”

He looked up pleadingly at her.  


 

Mago raised her eyebrows. Her son is behaving strangely. He’s too quiet. She didn’t even think the word ‘ _tired_ ’ even existed in Yunho’s vocabulary before. But she didn’t say anything just nodded and patted his head.

 

Mago called out to her husband who’s walking in front of them.

“Yul, I think we better go to Hwang-gung’s palace now. Yunnie’s tired and I myself would like to rest awhile before that welcoming party tonight.”

 

Yul-ryeo turned to his family, kneeled in front of his son and hefted him into his arms.

 

Yunho hugged his Papa’s neck and laid his head on Yul-ryeo’s shoulder.

 

Confused by the normally hyper boy’s action, Yul-ryeo looked at Mago questioningly. She just mouthed  _‘Later’_  to him. Shrugging, Yul-ryeo turned to the head demon’s guard behind them and instruct them to head for the palace immediately. Shifting to carry his son on one arm, Yul-ryeo grasped Mago’s hand with another and teleported to the Palace.

 

 

*************

 

 

“So-Hee, they’re here.”

  
At her husband’s deep voice, So-Hee turned from the group of female seraphim she’d been having polite conversation with. Sighing in relief quietly, she went to his side. She knew who exactly this  _‘they’_  him talking about.

 

‘ _It’s about time Mago and Yul hyung arrived,_ ’

So-Hee thought,

‘ _I was about to go crazy with all that group’s yammering and gossiping around. Don’t they have anything better to do than just sit there and sneered at others who they considered beneath their status? Humph! Wait ‘til they met Mago, she’ll put them in their place in no time!_ ’   


 

So-Hee giggled a little at the thought of her bold, no-nonsense-tolerate-here friend meeting with all those arrogant airheads.

‘ _They won’t know what hit them.._ ’

She thought gleefully.  


 

Hwang-gung looked down questioningly at his giggling wife. She just blinked innocently back at him. He then just shook his head, deciding that maybe he is better off not knowing what’s going on in that pretty head of her. Lord knows that So-Hee has quite a mischievous streak in her.

 

A trait that their son obviously hasn’t inherit - which a fact that Hwang-gung really thankful for.

 

However, Hwang-gung is a bit concerned by the little angel prince’s ‘loner’ behaviour. But since Jaejoong excels in everything else - even surpassing those several years his seniors, Hwang-gung can’t really complaint and had to admit that he does feel proud to have such an intelligent son and what seem to be a worthy heir. Sometimes though, he couldn’t help but wonder that maybe he had put too much pressure on his only child.

 

“There they are! Is that Yunho that Yul hyung carrying?

Oh, he looks so cute… Mago, over here!!”

 

Smiling at his wife excited squeal, Hwang-gung watched as his long-time friend came towards them with his family. Both he and Mago are smiling widely in greeting. Then the little demon in Yul-ryeo’s arm squirmed around, obviously telling his father to put him down.

Once on his feet, he ran to hide behind his mother’s skirt.

 

“Hello So-Hee, Hwang-gung. Sorry we’re late… **Again**.”

Mago greeted them.

 

So-Hee stepped forward and gave Mago a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay. We’re used to it actually.” So-Hee teased.

 

Yul-ryeo clapped Hwang-gung behind his back.

 

“Hello ol’ friend. You look fine. I trust everything went well here?”

 

Hwang-gung smiled,

“Well, not  _everything_  but it could’ve been worse. You look great too by the way…”  


 

As the adults laughed and teased with each other, Yunho who was peeking around his Mama’s skirt noticed that there’s a little angel standing quietly beside the pretty lady who’d just hugged his Mama.  


 

‘ _Is that Jaejoong?_ ’

he wondered,

‘ _He’s cute… But he looks so serious and unfriendly. Maybe he doesn’t like Yunnie coming here too?.._ ’ 

 

Upset, the adorable demon looked down to his feet. He was starting to feel unwelcome in the supposedly beautiful world.

To the little demon - who accustomed to welcoming smiles wherever he goes, used to having all demons spirits and souls alike dote on and adore him, used to friendly faces and merry laughter - Heaven, as Yunho got to know in only a few hours time is indeed a cold place.

 

He’s getting homesick. Sniffling a bit, he looked up to tell Mama that he wanted to go home now… Only to find another’s face directly in front of his own, staring straight at him.   
It was that cute little angel.

 

Gasping, Yunho jerked back a little and stared curiously back. They’re about the same height and as the other angel keep staring straight into his eyes; Yunho can feel himself turning red though he honestly didn’t know why. Absentmindedly, he noticed how a few strands of the angel’s straight brown hair trailed across his smooth, slightly chubby cheeks. He also noticed how those wide, intense eyes that seem so unfriendly and cold before didn’t look that way at all.

They’re intense, yes… But more like _curious-intense_ , like the angel boy is studying Yunho just by looking at him. The cute face is serious but the slight natural upturned corners of the angel’s lips indicate a yet-still-has-not-been discovered sense of humor. Yunho decided that he like this little angel.

 

… ‘ _Though this silent bit is quite scary_ ’

he thought, shifting slightly on his feet.

 

 

********************

 

 

Jaejoong wasn’t really expecting anything when his Mummy told him about her best friend and her family.

He just registered that he was supposed to call the friend ‘Aunt Mago, ‘Uncle Yul’ and their son’s name is Yunho. Mummy asked him to make friend with the little demon… 

 

He was thinking maybe Mummy had lost it.

 

Though he has to admit that he is a bit curious about the other family - he’d never meet a real demon before. Only heard about them from the servants’ gossips or other little angels talk… though they do tend to exaggerate.

 

At one time; he overheard one of the seraphim’ lord said that how demons are all disgraceful and cannot be trusted and what a _**fool** _ Hwang-gung is to be so close to the Underworld’ Lord himself. However, when that particular seraph noticed that Jaejoong was standing nearby, he quickly changed his tune and said of course  _HE_  however admired Hwang-gung for his noble quest to improve the angels and demons relationship and how he always thought that Hwang-gung is a great Heaven’s Lord.

Jaejoong just stared at him continually, making him uneasy. At last when he couldn’t bear the child’s unwavering gaze anymore, he suggested to his companions to have a drink someplace else.

 

Young though he is, Jaejoong understands too well this thing called hypocrisy.

 

He recognized the seraph that had talk behind his Daddy’s back.

 

His name is Herod and he’s the River’ Lord. He always comes to the palace for quite unknown reasons and though Daddy is always polite to him, it’s obvious to Jaejoong that he is getting tired of the suck-up jerk. Jaejoong also knew Herod’s daughter, Tiffany who’s the same age as himself and every bit as _annoying_ as her father is.

Spoiled to the point of being a brat, she always chase after Jaejoong demanding that he plays with her till there are times when the usually calm and reserve angel prince felt like he could cheerfully push her into one of the numerous pond around the palace.

Used of getting her own way, Tiffany had decided that the Heaven’s Prince is to be her playmate and that’s that. This of course didn’t sit very well with the little prince… At all!

 

Jaejoong never thought that he needed anybody – excluding his parents.

 

Not because he is too proud or anything.

It’s just that he can’t stand some of those young little angels’ lords come frolicking around him, urging him to be their friend, looking up to him even though sometimes he was a bit rude to them. Some are not so bad though - He likes them enough to tolerate their chattering day by day, even sometimes playing quietly with them all. While others, he just tend to ignores … But he never feels like he ever needs anyone…  


…. That is, until now…

 

Jaejoong was standing at the side looking curiously at the beautiful dark haired lady that Mummy hugged and the handsome tall man with cheerful smile clapped Daddy’s back.

 

Suddenly from behind the lady’s skirt, a small chubby face peeked out. It was only a glimpse he got of the little demon boy as the face promptly hide behind his mother’s skirt once again. The first thing that crossed Jaejoong’s mind was… 

‘ _Wow_..’ 

 

Feeling his heart beats a little faster and wondering why, he quickly walked around to the adults’ backs and came face to face with the little demon.

 

The little demon was looking down at his feet, looking dejected that for some unknown reason Jaejoong hated seeing.

He then looked up and stepped back in surprise at the sudden closeness of their position.

 

Jaejoong just stared at him, transfixed.

 

‘ _This is a demon?_ ’

he thought disbelievingly,

‘ _He looks cuter and prettier than any angels I knew._ ’ 

 

He took in the sight of the little demon.

The longish dark chocolate hair framing the chubby face looks so soft, the reddish tint on the cheeks, the cute almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes that are blinking curiously back at him, the rose pink lips that are now pouting unconsciously.

 

The demon then shifted briefly, bringing Jaejoong back to reality.

 

He realized that he’d been staring and the other must have started to feel uneasy. But he couldn’t help it, there’s just something about the other kid that he just can’t figure out. Just something… familiar..

 

Jaejoong felt oddly breathless, like he’s been waiting for this moment since **forever**.

 

The demon boy then offered him a tentative smile,

“Hi. I’m Yunho… You’re Jaejoong, aren’t you?”

 

At his nod, Yunho’s smile went up a notch,

“Oh, Mama told me about you. Did you know that we’ve met when we’re still babies and Mama said that you seem to _really_ like me then, though Aunt So-Hee said that you’re a really cranky baby but you’ve never cried once when we’re together and I wished that we could’ve come back whole lot more after that but Papa had been so busy and now we have to start all over so do you want to be my friend again?” 

 

Jaejoong blinked at Yunho’s grinning face, amazed that the adorable demon could’ve said all of that in one breath.

He then stared at the demon’s offered hand and looked up again. Beyond the twinkling eyes he could see the hesitant question,  
  
_‘Would you take my hand?’_

 

…. So he did…

 

And at that moment, something just snapped into place.

It’s like everything’s complete.

 

An empty space that he didn’t even know he had inside is filled full to the brim. 

 

Jaejoong smiled his first real smile in ages.

 

A pure innocent smile that can only comes from an innocent child with pure heart…

He didn’t let go of Yunho’s hand. Gripping it tightly; he said,  
  
“Come Yunnie. Let me show you my room. It has loads of toys and stuffs. Would you like to play with me?”  


 

Yunho’s face lightened up (Jaejoong nearly forgot how to breathe for a moment there) and nods enthusiastically. Letting the younger boy pull his hand, he followed his new friend towards the grand staircase.

 

He started to talk excitedly,

  
“You know, I brought some of my toys too. At first I packed a whole lot more but Mama said that it was too many and made me unpacked most of them and only to bring my favorite ones but then I told her that all of them are my most favorite but she said that it’s…”  


 

Jaejoong gave a small smile at the other’s babbling, continuing going up the stairs leading to his room.

 

 

***************

 

The four adults stared at the disappearing forms of the two children up the stairs. They had been aware of those two’s encounter from the moment Jaejoong walked towards Yunho behind Mago’s skirt. The two children had obviously been too engrossed with each other to notice their parents’ attention to them.

 

Yul-ryeo and Mago was glad that their son seems more like himself and got along quite well with their friends’ son.

 

So-Hee and Hwang-gung just nearly had a heart attack at Jaejoong’s happy smile and what’s more, he had  _WILLINGLY_  offered to show Yunho his room and asked him to play?

 

So-Hee shook her head; it was truly a miracle… And yet, hasn’t this happened before?

  
“You know, I had a feeling of déjà vu just now..”

she mused out loud.

 

However before anyone can ask her what does she means by that, she turned to Mago with gleam in her eyes.

  
“Oh yes Mago, i nearly forgot. There are some people I would like for you to meet...”

 

 

  
  
~ _TBC_ ~


	4. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things I think I should clear up first because I'm too lazy to explain them in the fic (>.

 

 

 

“See.. Here is Uncle Shim’s house.

He’s one of the souls’ guardians. His son Changmin is my best friend there.

You would’ve liked him, Jae. He is so cool. He taught me to play lots of games…

Anyway, from Changmin’s house if you turn left and go a bit further down the hill, you’ll come to the Satirical Town and here’s the…”

Yunho continued drawing what to him the map of the Underworld while telling Jaejoong about all the demons and spirits living there.

 

Jaejoong pouted slightly. It seems that Yunho always speaks about this ‘Changmin’ person. Each time they were together, it will be.. 

 

_’Changmin is really good at this..’,_

 

_‘I wonder what Changmin is doing now..’,_

 

_‘Hey, wanna play this new game Changmin taught me?’_

 

And the one that Jaejoong really hates..

 

_’Aa..I miss Changmin. I wish he was here..’._

 

Both the little prince and his friend are currently under a huge, shady tree in the Palace’s garden.

Just beside the tree, there’s a small pond with various coloured fishes in it.

 

Lying on their front with their heads bend together and wings are tucked safely like a cloak on their back - Yunho with his feet swaying to and fro and Jaejoong besides him listening attentively to his friend, both of them radiate innocence and close friendship to anyone who might be close enough to watch. It has been three weeks since the little demon’s arrived at the Palace with his parents and to everyone immense surprise, he and the previously known as Heaven’s Ice prince had quickly became attached to each other. 

 

Although still receiving cold looks now and again, Yunho somehow had more or less managed to wriggle his way into the hearts of many angels especially from the servants. The little demon’s friendly nature and that he had miraculously succeeded in breaking Jaejoong out of his shell, had captured him special place in their hearts. The fact that he is also totally adorable and lovable doesn’t hurt either.

All in all; just like back in his world, the little demon prince has most beings wrapped around his little finger and on top of that list is Jaejoong, the Heaven’s Prince himself…  **NOT**  that it’s not vice versa.

 

But all’s not bed of roses only for Yunho as one might think. Many of other Angels Lords’ children hated him for being so close to Jaejoong. They cannot understand why their little prince seems to adore the - what to them, _inferior_ small demon so much and yet rejected their own pursue of his attention.

Never mind the fact that Yunho is the son of the Underworld Lord and thus makes him at the **same level** as Jaejoong. The fact that he is a  _demon_  makes him lower than dirt in their eyes. Not that they can really do anything about it seeing how Jaejoong is always by Yunho side and to make the Heaven’s Prince mad is definitely not an option… because… well, let’s just say that he wouldn’t have any qualm in using others as targets for his magic’s practices.

 

But even with the threat of being a frog for a day or worse, there is still one little angel foolish enough not to give up in trying separating those two…

 

“Jaejoong, come play with me…”

 

Both angel and demon looked up from the drawing to see another angel’s child. With her fluffy strawberry blond hair tied up in a ponytail with pink ribbons and her pink and white gown, Yunho thought she looks like a cake or…

 

“You look like a bunny.” He blurted out.

 

“Excuse me?” she frowned.

 

Sitting up, Yunho smiles cutely at the newcomer and repeat his remark,

“I said, you look like a bunny. A fluffy, white bunny.”

  
Tiffany gaped. This lowly demon compared her to an animal?  
  
“How dare you to compare me to some kind of stupid animal. Who do you think you are?! You… you  _demon_!”

 

Yunho blinked at her and tilted his head to the side confusingly,

“I meant it as a compliment. I think you’re cute like a bunny.”

 

Jaejoong, who up till that point was looking back and forth between those two, frowned at hearing the compliment from his friend to the other angel. He stood up suddenly and turned to face her.

 

“What is it that you want?” He asked quietly.

 

Tiffany promptly forgot the demon as she gave Jaejoong what she thought a sweet smile.

‘ _This was certainly an improvement,_ ’ she thought happily, ‘ _usually he just ignores me._ ’

 

“Oh your highness, did you hear how that fat demon had insulted me?”

she asked Jaejoong as she sniffed dramatically.

 

  
“Hey..! Who’re you calling fat?!”

Yunho pouted from his still sitting position behind Jaejoong, and then his expression turned curious,

“Why did you call Jae ‘Your Highness’, anyway? That sounds so… formal and  _bleerrgh_..”

 

Tiffany turned to scoff at Yunho,

“That’s what we called etiquette, you uncivilized creature.”  
  


 

Yunho makes a face and stick out his tongue at her.

 

Before Tiffany could give him a piece of her mind however, Jaejoong cleared his throat,  
  
“I asked, what do you want, Tiff?”

 

Tiffany once again turned to face her crush while Yunho pouted when he heard  _his_  Jaejoongie called the  _bunny_  like angel using a nickname.  
  
“Oh yes… I came to ask you to play house with me.”

 

Yunho quickly jumped to his feet then and grabbed Jaejoong’s right hand,

“No, he can’t. We were busy until you came along and interrupted us.”

 

“Yes he can.”

Tiffany grabbed Jaejoong’s other hand and tugged him towards her.

 

  
“He’s coming with me.”

A tug to the right towards Yunho.  
  


 

“No, Me!”

A tug back to the left.

 

“He likes me better!”  
  


 

“Hah! In your dreams!”  
  


 

“No. In Yours!”  
  


 

“He is going to marry me when we grow up!”  
  


 

“No, he’s not!”  
  


 

“No, I’m not.”   
  


 

Both of the squabbling children paused at the quiet voice from the Heaven’s Prince.

Jaejoong wriggled his hands out of Yunho and Tiffany’s death grips. Then he stood next to the little demon.

 

Yunho smirked winningly at his nemesis, which really makes her angry.  
  


 

“Well, he just didn’t want to admit it yet!”

She fumed,

“We’re going to get married and have a pretty baby, you’ll see!! Father says so!”

 

After that outburst; she turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving the other two staring at her retreating back.  
  


 

Couple of steps later however, came a shout to their left..  
  
“DUCK!”  
  


 

Jaejoong and Yunho watched in amazement as a round white ball flying out of nowhere, hit Tiffany right on the side of her head and knocked her into the pond.

 

A small, cute angel boy came running towards them.   
  
“Oops, sorry Tiff”

He said nonchalantly while picking up his ball.

 

Tiffany – soaked, hair all messy (pink ribbons hanging pathetically for dear life -  _is that a frog on top of her head??_  Yunho thought distractedly) – glare at the newcomer with a murderous look in her eyes.

“Xiah Junsu!! How dare you!!”

 

The angel boy, Junsu, pouted.

“Hey, I told you to duck didn’t I? It wasn’t my fault that you’re too slow.”

 

That was the last straw for the enraged girl.

With a loud crazy like shriek she jumped out of the pond – hands stretched out, fully intend to strangle someone.

 

All three boys screamed and run for their life. 

 

 ********  

 

**Back in Jaejoong’s room**

 

 

 ****Yunho blew his bangs off his face and pouted,

“I don’t like Tiffany, Jae. She’s so full of it, don’t you think so? And I think she might be crazy too”

 

His eyes widened as he remembered the dirty, wet girl chasing all three of them while screaming angrily.

At long last, Jaejoong grabbed Yunho’s hand and directed them to his room to escape from the deranged girl. Lord knows what happened to Junsu though – Yunho send a prayer that the other angel boy were able to escape as well.

 

Jaejoong just shrugged and sighed. Yunho threw a glance at his friend.

 

“You wouldn’t, would you?”

 

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at the little demon.

“Wouldn’t what?”

he asked.  
  


 

“Umm… You know… Marry her when we grow up?”  
  


 

Jaejoong makes an ‘ _Eww!_ ’ face and shook his head violently,  
  
“Never in a million years!”  
  


 

Yunho laughed and hugged the younger but slightly shorter angel.  
  
“I’m glad.”

He whispered.  
  


 

For a moment, the two friends just stood there holding each other and enjoying the shared warmth. Then Yunho abruptly pulled away and looked at his friend, grinning and with gleams in his eyes.  
  


 

“Say Jae, I had a brilliant idea!”  
  


 

*************   
  


 

**(Meeting Hall)**   
  


 

Yul-ryeo jerked awake at the sharp nudge from Mago who sat beside him. He looked around the huge round table and blinked at the angel who’s standing about ten seats from him, presenting his report in great details.   
  


 

‘ _For Lucifer’s sake, he is not finished yet? He’s been going on and on talking about the same thing for the past two hours! I can’t even remember what his main point was anymore._ ’

Yul-ryeo thought to himself.

 

He looked towards all the others. Some of the angels have blank looks on their face indicating that though their physical self are here, their minds however are obviously thousand miles away. Other angels had admirably made some efforts to pay attention - though from the looks of their rapid blinking and watery eyes, it looks like a lost fight. As for the demons, most of them had already nodded off and one even is currently drooling all over his files.  
  


 

Fighting off another yawn, Yul-ryeo resisted the urge to throw fireballs around just to stir things up a little.

He glanced at his wife and found her threw him a warning look as if she knew what’s on his mind.

 

He pouted, ‘ _If nothing’s going to happen soon, I swear I’m going to run out of here screaming my head off.._ ’ he thought.  
  


 

As if Gods above heard his wish, the massive door to the meeting hall suddenly burst open with a booming sound, startling everyone inside. Those who had fallen asleep were jerk back to the real world and now were looking around confusedly. All of them turned their heads towards the opened door just in time to see two little brown blurs passed them by.  
  


 

“PAPA!!”  
  


 

Yul-ryeo bends down and caught his running son before he crash into him.

 

Behind Yunho; following at more moderate pace is his friend’s son, Jaejoong. The little angel stopped short in front of Yul-ryeo and bow his head a little in respect then continue watching his hyper friend with something akin to fondness in his eyes.

 

Yul-ryeo nodded to him and turned his attention to his son who he had placed on his knees. The little demon is obviously excited by something, as he can’t stop squirming around. Yul-ryeo had to hold onto him so that he won’t fall off.  
  


 

“Yun, stop moving around will you? Now tell me why are you here? You knew that there is Council Meeting in here, don’t you?”

Mago asked her son gently.  
  


 

Yunho gave his Mama an innocent smile,  
  
“Oh, hi Mama! Sorry for barging in here like that. But Jae and I has something very important to ask Papa,”   
  
He then turned towards Yul-ryeo,  
  
“Papa, where do babies come from?”  
  


 

A sudden silence fills the hall.

Hwang-gung who was unfortunate enough to be drinking at the time, choked and gasped as the wine went down the wrong tube. So-Hee patted her husband’s back absentmindedly as she watches in interest how her friend would handle the awkward situation. 

 

Mago’s face turned first red then white then red again.

She didn’t know what to think.

She knew this day would come…

But isn’t Yunho a bit too _young_ to think about this sorts of thing?

 

And, why now? Why here? Why… Mago shook her head, now is not the time to get hysterical.

As a mother, she’ll have to take the responsibility.

 

However, before she could open her mouth, Yul-ryeo raised his hand to her indicating that he will handle this by himself.

 

Yul-ryeo smiled down to his son;

“Yun, why do you want to know where babies come from?”  
  


 

“Oh you see, this morning Jae and I were sitting under our favourite tree in the garden.. You know, the one that has a pond near it. And there are lots of colourful fishes in the pond and they’re all so friendly and pretty. If you dip a finger inside then they’ll come and nibble but it doesn’t hurt one little bit and they’re so cute and…

Papa? Can we please have a fishpond with lots of colourful fishes in it when we go back home? I would so dearly like if….”  
  


 

Yul-ryeo sighed, his son is really adorable but to get a full story out of the little demon is like _pulling teeth._

He tends to babble completely off topic.

  
“Yun, yes… We’ll see about the fishpond later ok?

Now Papa have a very important meeting so if you didn’t get to the point soon, I’m not going to help you.”  
  


 

Yunho grinned sheepishly at his Papa.  
  
“I’m sorry.. Anyway, here I was telling Jae about the Underworld and all my friends there and then out of nowhere, came another little angel.

She was wearing a white and pink gown and her hairs are all curly and have pink ribbons all over them. So I told her that she looks cute like a bunny rabbit and she went all angry though I honestly meant it as a compliment.

You know how I love fluffy bunnies, don’t you Papa? They’re like my  _moistest_  favorite animals in the universe… Next to the cute Cereberus’ puppies and yellow duckies and…” 

 

“Yunho…”

Yul-ryeo warned sternly.  
  


 

“Oops.. sorry.. Like I was saying, she went absolutely mad start calling me names.

She really was a horrid angel, Papa.. And very rude too! Jae didn’t like her either, right?”

Yunho looked at his silent friend for confirmation. At his nod, Yunho smiled and looked at Yul-ryeo once more.  
  
“See! Jae didn’t like her at all. And you know what, she said that she’s going to marry him when we grow up and have his baby. I couldn’t let her do that.

I can’t imagine that horrid and rude angel staying here with Jaejoongie. She wouldn’t let me come and play with him anymore… And that’s not fair.

Plus Jae said that he didn’t want to marry her anyway. You should’ve see her temper tantrums after that..”  
  


 

“O..kay… But what does all this have to do with your question earlier?.”

Yul-ryeo asked his hyper son confusingly.  
  


 

“Oh that… isn’t it obvious? Since I didn’t like that stupid Tiffany… that’s her name, by the way,”

Yunho paused, as there was a choking sound somewhere along the table. He shrugged and continues,

“Anyway, I didn’t like her either. But Jae really likes me and he’s my  _bestest_  best friend in the whole world.. So I came up with a brilliant plan!”

he beams at his Papa.

 

With a sense foreboding, Yul-ryeo asked his son,

  
“And… that was..?”  
  


 

“Why, for Jae to marry me when we grow up of course!

And we want to know where babies come from so that we can book a baby all of our own before that horrible Tiffany does.

So Papa, where do babies come from?”  
  


 

Everybody was stunned to say the least. Mago felt like a thousand years had been taken from her life.

So-Hee just blinked at the thought of her newly acquired seven years old going-to-be son-in-law.

 

Hwang-gung is speechless. He looked at his son who’s standing quietly in front of Yul-ryeo. How innocent he looked… How sweet and young… How…

  
Hwang-gung could feel a headache coming T-T.  
  


 

All the demons and angels waited to see how Yul-ryeo would answer his son’s question. This has certainly turned out to be the most interesting meeting that they’ve ever had.  
  


 

Yul-ryeo grinned..  
  


 

“Well you see,”

he paused then leaned down to look deep into Yunho’s eyes,

“When Mama and I were alone together and there’s nothing else to do and no one’s around..”

 

He paused again, enjoying the enraged gasps that went around the room… 

 

At least from the angels’ side… the demons are mostly grinning and snickering.

Mago is thinking of strangling her husband right there and then.

What was he doing, wanting to corrupt their young son’s mind?! Not to mention Hwang-gung and So-Hee’s kid is here too..

 

Yul-ryeo continued,

“Well when we were in that situation, we wrote a letter to Cupid.”

 

The said Lord of Love spluttered out to hear his name mentioned.

Everyone else, especially Mago looks at Yul-ryeo questioningly. All of them are wondering what he’s driving at.

 

“In that letter, we wrote everything we want in our baby. Sometimes people get what they asked for… but sometimes they don’t.”

 

Yunho looked up at his Papa.

 

“How about you, Papa? Did you and Mama get what you asked for?”

He asked shyly.

 

Yul-ryeo smiled and patted his son’s head,

“Oh we got so much more than we asked for…

We got **you**..”

 

Yunho turned red,

“Oh.” He said in a small voice.

He then slid down his father’s lap and went to hold his friend’s hand.

 

He turned to Yul-ryeo and smiled at him brightly.

“So that is all we have to do? Write a letter to Cupid?”  
  


 

Yul-ryeo nodded, amused.  
  


 

The little demon giggled and starts tugging his friend to the door. He called over his shoulder,  
  
“Bye Papa, Mama. We’re going to write that letter now. Bye..!”  
  


 

Then halfway there, he suddenly stopped and ran back to Yul-ryeo, wrapping his little chubby hands around his papa’s neck and whispered;  
  
“Thanks Papa. I love you."

He then turned towards Mago and did the same thing.

 

So-Hee watched all this with misty eyes.

 

‘ _Yul hyung and Mago are so lucky._ ’ She thought,‘ _Yunho is such an affectionate kid.._ ’

Then she felt a tug on her own skirt. Looking down, she was surprise to see Jaejoong holding out his hands to be hug. 

 

Heart clenched with overflowing love, So-Hee leaned down and hugged her son tightly.

She then kissed his cheeks before letting him go to hug his Daddy.

 

  
‘ _Yes, Mago and Yul-ryeo hyung are lucky.. But I’m lucky too. I have my very own special baby here._ ’

So-Hee thought as she fondly watched both Jaejoong and Yunho went out the door, holding hands and giggling..

 

Neither notices the dark stare burning at their backs.

 

 

******************

 

 

‘ _This is dangerous._

_**HE**  is too dangerous.. _

_He will be an obstacle towards my plan. That little demon must be rid of.._ ’ 

 

With that dark thought, a cruel smile formed on the sinister face as the owner began to construct a plan…

 

 

  
  
  
~ _TBC_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who are wondering where the heck is Changmin, don't worry.. he'll play bigger part later on.. It's coz Yunho in Heaven with his parents so Changmin didn't follow him.   
> But he is actually Yunho's BFF back in Demon World.. (probably more later??)  
> We also have Junsu in this chapter and Yoochun would appear later as well :)


	5. Fate vs Destiny

 

" My lord, all the preparations had been readied according to your order.”

 

“Good. Did she tell you when we can proceed with the plan?”

 

“Well… her ladyship said that tonight would be the best time as it will be new moon down below and the spell would get stronger with the power of new lunar.”

 

“Tonight? This is even better than I thought. The sooner we can get it done, the better. I’ll be damned before I let the prophecy comes to light.”

 

“My lord, her ladyship also asked me to remind you about..well.. on the..”

 

“Haha.. the reward? Tell her not to worry. She will be amply rewarded once our plan comes through. The kingdom of Heaven and Hell would be under us. There’s nothing we can’t do or have then. Now off you go! Tell your mistress that I’ll expect everything to go smoothly tonight. There’s no place for mistakes or it will cause our downfall..”

 

“Yes my lord..”  _bows_

 

 _It won’t be long now my little demon prince. Enjoy your life while you still can.._  


 

 

 ****** **** **** ******  

 

 

“Ooohh… how about rainbow coloured wings then?”

Yunho asked excitedly.

 

Jaejoong blinked at his hyperactive friend and looked down at the piece of scroll in his hand. They are currently in his room trying to list down the  _characteristics_  of their future baby. Although…

 

-Boy (both of them agreed there is no way their baby going to be some cooties bringer girls..eww..).

\- Big brown eyes (Yunho said he wants the baby to have the exact same eyes as Jaejoong’s because they’re so pretty! _glomp, blush_ ).

-1/2 tan, ½ snow white skin (Jaejoong thought it’s better for the baby to have Yunho’s colouring while Yunho argued that he really wants the baby to look exactly like Jae.. They agreed to disagree then).

-Wings….

 

  
Well, that was when they got stuck.

Again.

 

Jae thought Yunho’s black wings are so much cooler while Yunho thought the brilliant whiteness of Jaejoong’s wings are prettier.  


 

“Eh? Why don’t you guys make the wings black and white then?”

A high pitched; squeaky voice suddenly pipes in from above their heads, on top of Jaejoong’s bed.

 

Xiah Junsu, the latest addition to their little world – Yunho declared that anyone who hates Tiffany as much as they do, are worthy enough to hang around with the JaeHo duo (Jaejoong couldn’t help but blush a little at the nickname Yunho gave them).

 

The squeaky-voiced 5 years old Junsu is the grandson of Major General Xiah – head of Heaven’s elite army.

 

To tell the truth, at first Jaejoong wasn’t so keen on the idea of sharing Yunho’s attention with someone else -  _bad enough that he keeps talking about Changmin almost everytime_ , Jae thought sulkily – but even the Heaven Prince himself can’t resist Junsu’s cute pleading face, squeaky voice and all.  


 

“Black and white? That’s no fun..”

Yunho pouted,

“Then the baby will look like your grandpa’s head. Full of grey hairs..”

 

The youngest boy just giggled at the mental image that came to his mind.

 

Junsu rolls around on the bed while hugging one of Jaejoong’s plushie.

He really likes his hyung-deul.

Yunho is so cute and nice and playful and he loves to talk a lot. Jaejoong, while quieter than Yunho is – still so very sweet and sometimes Junsu can’t help but stare at him.. Jaejoong hyung is so pretty! Junsu thought he must have been the prettiest angel he ever seen in his short 5 years of life.

 

Before, Junsu was a bit scared to talk to him – he looks so cold **:(** -

But after Yunho hyung came to heaven, Junsu could see how warm Jaejoong hyung really is. Why, he wasn’t even annoyed when Junsu glomped him… although his eyes kind of twitched a bit when Junsu did the same to Yunho hyung.

 

Yunho and Jaejoong are still on the floor discussing (read: bickering) on their letter to Mr. Cupid when they were interrupted by Junsu again.

Both of them turned to face the youngest boy who by now is sitting up straight on the bed with a look of horror on his face.

 

“Ah! You guys can’t have baby yet!! You have to get married first!”

Junsu exclaimed while flailing his hands around agitatedly.

 

  
Jaejoong just look at the younger boy blankly while Yunho slowly sit up from his lying position, scratching his head in confusion.

“Married?”

 

“Unn.. My Grandpa said that only married people can have babies…, they have to love each other forever and ever and nobody can separate them apart again”

Junsu nodded confidently.

 

Yunho and Jaejoong just look at each other, blushing slightly. Each had known how special the other one is to him so the staying together forever part appeals to them.

However…

 

“Do you know how to do it?”

Yunho asked Jaejoong curiously.

 

The angel prince just shook his head and both of them turn to look up at Junsu expectantly. 

 

Junsu grin widely. Wow.. finally something that he, Xiah Junsu know better than his hyung deul. He can’t help but giggled again.

 

“Never fear, Xiah Junsu is here!”

Junsu jumped down from the bed and do a heroic pose.

 

Jaejoong just rolled his eyes.

“Just get on with it, pabo..”

 

Junsu stuck out his tongue cheekily at the grumpy prince then quickly ran to hide behind Yunho.

Hah! Never let it be said that Xiah Junsu didn’t have any sense of self-protection. Yunho just laughed and leaned forward to plant a smacking kiss on the fuming prince’s cheek. Just like that, Jaejoong stopped in his quest to strangle the younger angel and just give Yunho a look of adoration.

Slight blush adorned his cheeks again.

 

The little demon prince smiled sweetly at his friend,

“Jaejoongie, let’s get married..ok?”

 

Jaejoong just nodded enthusiastically.

 

Junsu snickered. 

 _Jaejoong hyung is so whipped_ , he thought gleefully.

 

He then stepped out from his position behind Yunho and cleared his throat.

“Right. First we need a book..”

Junsu declared importantly.  


 

He looked around the room expectedly and finally decided on one particular book he noticed lying on top of the small desk at the corner.

It got colourful pretty angels picture on the cover – Junsu thought it’s very sparkly and sparkly things tend to distract the young angel boy.

He wonders if Jaejoong hyung would let him borrow this book for later on…

 

 

“That is my ‘Bedtime stories for good little Angels’ book.”

Jaejoong said in a deadpanned voice.

 

Junsu pouted.

“So? Listen, who among us actually know about this marriage thing hmm??”

seeing the other two pointed –although quite reluctantly – at him, Junsu nodded in satisfaction.

“Right. It’s **me**.

So both of you should just listen to whatever I said, arasso?!”

 

“Yes teacher!”

Both angel and demon chorused solemnly… only to break down in giggles seconds later. Junsu rolled his eyes, 

 _hmph.. and they called me childish, aish.._.

 

“Okay. First Jaejoong hyung, you should take Yunho hyung’s hand and stand in front of me.. stop laughing hyung! You should be all solemn and serious!”

 

"....You’re holding the book upside down..”

Jaejoong pointed out to Junsu  _helpfully_  while Yunho just laugh harder.

 

“Yah! Both of you are too much!”

 

Seeing the youngest angel nearly in tears, Jaejoong and Yunho decided to stop with their teasing and just go along with whatever  _game_  the youngest angel cooked up.

 

“Ok ok.. we’re sorry..

See, Jaejoong and I am holding hands now. What do we have to do next?”

Yunho tried to appease their cute, squeaky-voiced friend.

 

Junsu looked at his hyung suspiciously but seeing that indeed Yunho and Jaejoong is holding hands and are currently standing in front of him, waiting. Junsu’s face brightened considerably.

Now to proceed.. er.. let’s see.. how does the marriage thing going again??

 

Junsu remembers the old scroll he found in his grandpa’s library about a month ago – he was playing hide n seek at the time –

It had some kind of weird drawings and words on it and when he asked grandpa what do they mean, grandpa explained that it was an ancient rites for marriage ceremony. Something about soul binding for married couples.

 

It was so that their souls, fate and destiny would forever be entwined with each other and no matter in whichever lifetimes, one would always follow his or her soulmate.

Because it is so powerful and intense, nobody ever use the rite anymore. 

 

Junsu grinned.

Despite how he looks on the outside, he actually has a pretty good memory.

 

So he memorized every single word on that scroll. He’ll show to his hyung-deul that he’s not just some childish crybaby.

 

Besides, what harm could it do?

 

>   
>  “ _Ah U-eh, uben em A-eh;_
> 
> _Ah U-eh, pesht em A-eh;_
> 
> _Pert Neteru pu nuk meri-v._
> 
> _Ah ba eh-a sepvt ! Mehk-a;_
> 
> _i-kua amen-nua emmeh-ten,_
> 
> _qemmam-tu Neteru em sekeru._
> 
> _Au kshemu seku ;_
> 
> _Uat ap-na au._
> 
> _Nuk uru paut, ba-a pu neteru,_
> 
> _Se-eh-he Te tem tettetu._
> 
> _Uben-k nek urtu-ab,_
> 
> _pesht-k nek, Urtu-ab;_
> 
> _teh-k-tu her kes-k,_
> 
> _heh-ek am-v._
> 
> _Thesu-tu!_ ” 
> 
>  

  
  
As soon as Junsu started citing.. Whatever it is he’s _rambling_ about, Jaejoong and Yunho can feel their hearts beat faster and faster.

 

Blood roars through their veins and their tightly clasped hands feel warmer.

Both of their wings appeared and stretched out fully behind the two boys.

 

When the last word left Junsu’s mouth, both Yunho and Jaejoong yelped and let go of each other’s hand when they suddenly felt white hot pain around their wrists.

The pain only lasts couple of seconds though.

 

The boys look down at their hands in wonder. There, encircling their wrists are some black marks tattooed on their skins.

Looking closely revealed that the marks were actually letters..

 

On Yunho’s right wrist, they read  _내 자신. 내 마음은._  

And on Jaejoong’s left wrist, it was  _내 하나. 내 인생._

 

Both boys look at each other in amazement and delight and Junsu seems very pleased with himself.

 

None of them has any idea what they had just done would change the course of their life forever.

 

******* ***** *******

 

 _Jaejoong is an idiot!_  

Yunho thought, sobbing quietly.

 

The upset little demon currently is running down the secluded path somewhere in the palace’s garden.

He has no idea where he is heading; all he knew was that he has to get away from the one who hurts his feelings so.

 

*******

 

**15 minutes ago**

 

 ****“Would you please stop saying that name every 5 minutes?!” Jaejoong snapped suddenly.

 

Yunho gaped at the normally calm and gentle angel in front of him.

What’s wrong with Jae? Yunho wondered.

 

He had been fine before and both of them been playing quietly with Yunho’s blocks after they got tired of admiring their new tattoos.

Junsu’s nanny had come to pick up the boy shortly before that so that the little angel could get his short nap before the evening meal.

Junsu of course put up quite a fuss and only calmed down and agree to leave after both of the older boys pinkie promise him that yes, they will play together again tomorrow.

 

“What are you talking about Jae?”

Yunho asked, confused.

 

“Changmin.”

Jaejoong spat out the hated name like it’s something disgusting he wants to was out from his mouth.

Yunho had mentioned – again – how much he’s missing Changmin an Jaejoong just has had enough.

 

“Changmin? How can you hate him so much when you have never even met him?!”

Yunho asked heatedly,

“Besides, Changmin is my best friend. What is so wrong with me saying that I miss…”

 

“Between me and Changmin, who do you like more?”

Jaejoong interrupted Yunho’s ranting.

 

“Wha..”

 

“Just answer me, Yunnie!”

 

“I… Changmin..”

Yunho stammered.

 

“Get out.”

Jaejoong said icily.

 

Hearing Changmin’s name first, broke the Heaven’s prince heart.

  _And to think that for me, Yunho is the only one. He didn’t even consider me as his best friend_. Jaejoong is trying really hard not to cry.

 

“Jae.. wha..”

Yunho started to reach out to the upset angel but stopped when Jaejoong slapped his hand away causing Yunho to yelp and rubbed his abused hand.

 

“I said get out! Why don’t you go back to Hell where you belong to?!

Go back to your best friend Changmin! I don’t want to see you ever again. I hate you!”

Jaejoong nearly take back his words when he saw tears sprang into Yunho’s eyes but decided against it.

 

The stinging pain on his hand is nothing compared to the hurt he feels in his heart. Yunho backed away slowly from Jaejoong.

Tears spilled out of his eyes to trail slowly down his chubby cheeks.

 

“…Changmin is my best friend. But y..you are precious to me too, Jaejoongie..”

he whispered. With that, the little demon let out a loud sob and ran out the door leaving behind a very surprised little angel behind.

 

*********

 

**Present**

 

 ****Yunho had stopped running and am now just walking slowly towards the pond where he and Jaejoong had claimed as their secret hiding out spot.

Still upset and sniffing slightly, the little demon didn’t notice that he had been followed. So he was startled when he heard a voice suddenly behind him.

 

“Well.. well.. look what I found..

Just the little demon I was looking for.”

 

Before Yunho could turn around however, he was grabbed from behind and a very large hand covered his mouth to muffle his scream.

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s not a good idea for a demon to walk alone anywhere in heaven? Bad little demons have to be punish, you know..”

The malicious voice whispered in Yunho’s ear,

“Especially bad little demon who will get into other’s plan if they are allowed to live.. such as yourself.”

 

Yunho had never been so scared before. He struggled in an attempt to get free.

 

“A~ah.. none of that now, my little demon prince..” 

 _Chuckles_..

“Sleep..”

 

A spell whispered and Yunho could feel his body getting heavier and his struggles weaken before darkness took over him.

 

_Mama… Papa… help Yunnie.._

 

******* ****** ********

 

Yunho woke up to whispers in a dark room, illuminate by flickering candle lights.

 

Still groggy, the little demon didn’t know what’s going on at first.

Then he remembers about his kidnapping and started struggling to get up from the very hard surface he’s been lying on. But before he could do so, both of his arms were grabbed.

 

Yunho looked up in surprise. He didn’t notice there are other people in the room.

He looked around to see that there are about 10 others around him. Although each one of them has some kind of robe on with sack like masks covering their faces, Yunho could see some of them have their white wings out – indicating that his captors are angels.

 

Although… Yunho squints , trying to see clearly through the flickering lights – is that a demon leaning against the far wall?

It looks like a female demon. And the only female that came with the demon group this year aside from Yunho’s mama is…

Before Yunho could finish his thought however..

 

“Bring him here.”

A sharp voice commanded.

 

The two angels on either side of Yunho started to drag the little demon forward towards the center of the room.

Although he tried his hardest to break free, the two grown-ups are just too strong.

 

They stopped in front of a very tall angel. Yunho couldn’t see his face but his two piercing inky dark eyes actually managed to paralyzed the little demon prince in fear.

The man is holding a bowl filled with some kind of liquid in one hand and a sinister looking dagger on the other.

 

Yunho started crying. He didn’t want to at first because he was trying to be a brave demon just likes his papa.

But the seven year old prince just about to reach his limits this time.

 

He is so scared.

He wants to go home.. He didn’t like it here in Heaven anymore. Everyone was so mean.. and the one little angel that makes it worthwhile hates him now.

He misses his mama’s hugs and papa’s booming laugh.

Will he ever see them again?

 

The tall man – apparently the group’s leader – nodded to one of the angel holding on to Yunho who then held Yunho’s left arm out. The leader then use the dagger to slash across the little demon’s palm and place the bleeding hand on top of the bowl for his blood to drip in.

 

Yunho cried out in pain and tries harder to get away.

That had earned him a hard backhand slap from the tall guy that makes his ears ring and head dizzy.

 

Few seconds later, the man decided that he had collected enough of the demon’s blood and let go of Yunho’s hand. He then raised the bowl above his head and said some words in a language that Yunho didn’t understand.

The wind started to pick up and swirled around the room and the liquid in the bowl started bubbling. The numerous candles around started to flicker crazily and though it seems like they might go out at any second, still burning bravely.

 

Yunho can feel his heart pounding in his chest and never before he wishes more desperately to just curl up on his mother’s lap.

 

“Open his mouth for me.” 

  
One of the angel forced Yunho to open his mouth and the leader then pour the potion into the struggling demon’s throat.

Both of the angels at Yunho’s either side then let go of his arms.

 

Yunho fell forward coughing and gasping at the vile taste. For a few seconds, nothing seems to happen and Yunho felt a bit of relief at this.

 

Suddenly he lurched forward, sharp white hot pain lanced through his back.

Back arching in useless attempt to escape the pain, Yunho screamed.

 

Everyone watched the writhing demon prince on the ground.

 

The gut-wrenching scream from the little boy just drew blank stares all around. Blood starts pouring out from his back where his wings are.

The little body starts to spasm violently.

 

 ********  
****

**In the Heaven’s Palace**

 

 ****Jaejoong was searching for Yunho when a sudden pain on his left hand nearly had the prince stumbled headfirst onto the gleaming white marble floor.

He looked down only to see in horror that the marks on his left wrist is bleeding profusely.

 

“Your highness, are you alrig… Oh heavens, you’re bleeding!”

 

Jaejoong barely pay any attention to the servant who is fusiing over him.

 

In his mind, he  _knew_  he has to find Yunho. He can feel that there is something wrong with his friend.

But before he could push through the servant, another blinding white hot pain lanced up his arms and this time Jaejoong could feel as if part of his soul is wrenched from inside him.

 

Unable to stand the pain anymore, the six year old angel succumbed to the approaching darkness.

 

_Yunho!!.._

 

********

 

**Kingdom of Hell**

 

 ****The glass of water fell onto the floor and broke into hundreds of tiny pieces.

 

“Young Master Changmin! Are you alright?

Don’t move okay. I will clean up the glass now..” 

 

The 5 years old demon ignored the servant’s plead and walked towards the window as if in a trance.

His right hand absentmindedly is rubbing his chest where his heart supposed to be. He looks out the window up at the black and red sky.

 

_Yunho hyung…._

 

******  ****** ***** *********

 

Ten pairs of eyes look down at the unconscious, blood covered little body on the floor.

 

“So it is done.

He is a human now..”

a female voice said softly.

 

Silence.

 

A pair of small, glossy black wings – cruelly torn from their owner – lay limp besides the little demon..

no, the little  _human_ boy.

 

“Are we going to kill him now?”

The female asked the leader.

 

“No. I have better idea than to dirty our hands.”

 

Again the cruel voice mutters some words in a foreign language and suddenly a dark ring of cloud appeared in the middle of the floor.

 

“Throw him in there. The drop from here to the world below would kill him for sure.

This way, there won’t even be any traces of him that could link it back to us lest somebody would investigate.”

 

One of the angel picked up the small body and after a moment of hesitation, threw the still unconscious boy into the cloud’s ring.

Few muttered words later, the portal vanished.

 

None of them noticed that instead of plummeting down to his death, the former little demon was caught by a small puff of clouds that gently cradle the small body and drift downwards to bring him to his fate.

 

******* ***** *******

 

_“Iria, you’re not supposed to interfere”_

 

_“I wasn’t interfering. I was merely giving them other options.”_

 

_“Fate would not be pleased. HE would not be pleased._

_We’re just here to observe, Iria..”_

 

_“Well, I’m in charge of **destiny** and I am tired of the same old endings. T_

_hey will just have to learn to accept it.”_

 

_“ Why them? Why were they the chosen ones?”_

 

_Smile._

_“…. Why not?”_  


 

 ****** **** ******  
****

**Human’s World (Gwangju, South Korea)**

 

 ****Lightning flashed and in the distance thunder roars angrily.

 

Five years old Park Yoochun huddled under the cover on his bed.

 

 _’It was just a thunder.. it was just a thunder…’_  

he mutters to himself,  _’_

_umma said that rain is good for crops’_

 

Another angry roar from outside sky however made the little boy yelp and burrowed himself further under his blanket.

 

At times like this, Yoochun really wish he has a brother.

Being an only child, he has been jealous of other village boys that have older brother to play and take care of them. Yoochun bet that if he has a brother, he won’t be half as afraid of storms as he is currently.

Because he knew his brother would protect him from the angry rain God…

 

_Or at the very least, we can be scared together.._

he thought.

 

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door of their house.

 

Yoochun get out of bed and curiously peered around the door of his room to look outside.

His parents were both up and are approaching the front door with caution.

 

When the “Who’s there?” question went unanswered, Mr and Mrs park looked at each other questioningly and after much hesitation, Mr Park opened the door…

 

Only to find a small boy lying unconscious on his doorstep; soaked to the bones.

 

“Oh My God.. Ye Jin, get some cloths.

I think the boy is hurt. He is covered in blood.”

 

Mr Park carried the small body inside and carefully laid him down on the long bench in the front room.

His wife quickly closed the door against the still raging storm outside and went to the kitchen to boil some water and get clean cloths to clean the boy with.

 

Yoochun came out of his room..

 

“Chunnie. What are you doing up sweetie? Go back to bed..”

 

But Yoochun just ignored his umma that just came out from the kithen and handing some dry towels to her husband who had taken it upon himself to rid the boy of his wet clothes –

instead Yoochun just walked closer to this new boy and look at him in curiousity.

 

He then grin widely and turn to his parents who are now wiping down the boy’s shivering body quickly – they were relieve to see that aside from two large gash down his back, the boy didn’t appear to be hurt elsewhere.

 

“Umma, Appa.. Gods had granted my wish!”

Yoochun excitedly told his parents. Seeing theior confused faces, the happy five years old gestured excitedly towards the still unconscious boy on the bench.. 

“Don’t you see? Gods has sent me the brother I’ve always wanted!”

 

Leaving his dumbfounded parents behind, Yoochun ran back to his room happier than he ever had been.

In his little heart, he had already claimed the boy outside as his own..

His very own, long-awaited for brother.

 

_We’ll have lots of fun together.. We’ll look after each other forever.. I promise._

 

With this, the little boy happily surrendered himself to sweet dreams.

 

Outside, Heaven continues to cry…

 

 

 

 

~ _TBC_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay.. that seemingly mumbo jumbo thing Junsu used to 'officiate' JaeHo 'marriage' is actually a real ancient Egyptian rites. I combined the invocation of Divine Beloved and rite of Hieros Gamos (Sacred Wedding). Now, if you asked me why on earth is EGYPTIAN rite doing in a supposedly KOREA setting fic.. honestly, I have no idea :p. 
> 
> \- Translation on tattoos on both Yunho and Jaejoong's wrist (thanks to riyaku *glomp*):  
> Yunho: Nae jashin. Nae maeumeun. (My own. My Heart.)  
> Jaejoong: Nae hana. Nae insaeng. (My one. My life.)


	6. Interlude I (Come Back To Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place after the last chapter

 

_ _

 

 

_“_ _Umma.. Why isn’t he wakes up yet?”_

 

_“Well baby.. sometimes when we went through something bad, our body needs time to recuperate and heal. I imagine Yunnie here must’ve experienced something really terrible..”_

 

_“Yunnie? Is that my new hyung’s name, umma?”_

 

_“I’m not too sure but Appa said that was what he heard the boy mumbled when he asked earlier. Although Heaven knows how he could even understand the question, considering his condition..”_

_sigh,_

_“anyway, don’t worry so much Chunnie.. I’m sure he will wakes up soon enough, ok? Now do you want to fishing with Appa this afternoon? You like playing near the river, didn’t you?”_

 

_Enthusiastic nod and a giggle._

 

_“Unn.. Appa said next time he will let me hold the fishing rod.”_

_Turned to look at the sleeping figure on the bed, “_

_Yunnie-hyung.. hurry and wake up. Chunnie wants to play with hyung so badly…”_

 

 

******* ***** *********

 

 

So-Hee stopped outside her son’s room, sighing deeply. Muffled sobs drift through the close door. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to enter anyway. Knocking softly, So-Hee pushed the door open and stepped inside the dark room.

 

There, huddled at the side of the bed - hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth – is the Heaven’s prince himself.

At the moment, gone was all traces of the usually calm, matured-for-his-age 6 years old. All that’s left is a sad, inconsolable angel child – missing his little demon friend so much that couldn’t stop crying and refusing to even comes out of his room.

 

So-Hee bit her lips at the sight.

 

It has been a week since Yunho disappeared.

Outside, the entire Heaven and Hell is in an uproar.

The search for the demon prince continues fruitlessly. Yunho seemed to have vanished without a trace.

 

His parents…

 

So-Hee feels like crying every time she looks at Mago and Yul-ryeo hyung.

She had never felt as helpless as she feels every single time she lays eyes on red-rimmed eyed Mago and weary-faced Yul-ryeo hyung. S

he didn’t know how to act, what to say to them.

 

How do you console anyone who has lost their child?

What words could possibly reassure them that everything would be okay when you know that it would never be the same again?

How to sympathize without revealing that every seconds you are thankful that it wasn’t your _own_ child that is missing – no matter how cruel it may sound?

 

Hell is crying for blood.

All the demons are eager to take revenge of their missing prince and they are putting the blame solely on Heaven’s people.

While the angels are all enrage and insulted that the demons are accusing them without any concrete proof.

Everybody is on hair trigger and the slightest provocation could lead to a fight.

 

Hwang-gung and Yul-ryeo is trying their hardest to prevent anything major from happening and at the same time to put up a united front against their subjects but anyone could see the strained relationship between the once close ‘ _brothers_ ’.

Despite their best efforts, a rumour of impending war is circulating around Heaven like a wildfire – resulting in making more and more angels nervous and on the edge.

 

So-Hee shook her head, no matter what is happening outside the palace, her primary concern now is her son.

She approached carefully and kneeled in front of him.

 

“Jaejoong-ah..”

 

Small tear-stained face looked from their hiding place in between his arms.

“Mommy?

... Mommy… help me… I … I can’t find Yunnie..

He’s gone and it’s my fault.. I t..told him to leave.

I said I hate him.. and now he’s gone… and I will never see him again..”

 

So-Hee could feel her heart broke into a million pieces at the small, tearful voice.

Grabbing the small body and hug him tightly to her chest, she can’t help but cry along with Jaejoong.

 

“Sweetie.. It wasn’t your fault, okay? Please.. please don’t think of it like that.

We will find Yunho soon.. So please don’t put any blame on yourself..”

 

“I hurt him… and now I can’t feel him anymore..”

Jaejoong sobbed quietly, encased in his mother’s arms,

“Mummy… something inside me hurts… I can’t feel him anymore…

I told him to leave and.. and now he’s gone and I can’t feel him…

I told him I hate him… And now he went away forever..

Yunnie-yah, I’m sorry… come back.. _please come back_..

Yunnie, please… come back to me…”

 

So-Hee cries quietly as she heard the desperate plea of her son.

She clutched the shaking body tighter – offering what little comfort she could.

 

“Please Yunho…

come back to me…”

 

 

 ******* ****** ********  

 

 

_Please Yunho… come back to me…_

 

With a gasp, a pair of almond-shaped eyes snapped open.

  
  
  
  
~ _TBC_ ~


	7. Interlude II (Best Friend Forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place one day BEFORE 'Would You Take My Hand' - the day before Yunho left for Heaven with his parents.
> 
> This is between Little Yunho and Little Changmin

 

 

 

 

 

“Changmin-ah.. are you sulking?”

 

“…..No.”

 

“Yes, you are”

 

“No, I’m _not_ ”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Am not!”

 

The older of the two pouted then his expression changed to one of a cheeky one.

Without warning, he suddenly pounced on top of his younger friend and started tickling him mercilessly.

 

“Ah…! Yunho hyung! S..stop..!!”

giggles.

 

“Not until you admit that you really were sulking!”

 

“….”

 

“Fine.. suit yourself then..”

more tickling.

 

“Ahaha..! Fine..! I admit..

Stop!”

 

The two little demons are currently in Yunho’s room.

They decided to spend some time with each other before Yunho go to Heaven’s World with his parents the next day – seeing as the two best friends realised that they won’t see each other for at least two months after this.

 

Yunho tried to cajoled his parents into bringing Changmin along – while both Yul-ryeo and Mago had no objections to that, Changmin’s dad had apologised to the little pouting prince and gently told him that he would prefer Changmin to stay in Hell to start with his training.

Being the captain of Hell’s elite army, General Shim obviously wants his only heir to follow his footsteps.

 

Yunho considered throwing a tantrum to get his way but then Changmin just hugged and kissed his hyung on the cheek, exclaiming that he promise he will work very hard so that he can be Yunho’s protector in the future.

 

Blushing, Yunho had grudgingly gave in.

 

Now however, Changmin couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure..

 

 _What if Yunho hyung likes it so much over there that he don’t want to come back here ever again?_  

he thought worriedly,

_What if he found a new best friend?!!_

 

……..

……

…

.

 

“Yunho hyung!”

 

The sudden shout startled Yunho who was trying to find new sensitive place to tickle his Changminnie.

He looked up to the younger’s face and blinked curiously when he saw a frown on the cute little face.

“Yes Minnie?”

 

“Hyung! You have to promise that you will come back!”

 

Yunho tilted his head cutely at the weird request,

“Eh? What are you talking about? Of course I will..”

 

“Promise me, hyung!”,

the younger one insisted,

“And you also have to promise me that you won’t replace me as your best friend!”

 

“I…”

 

“Pinkie promise, Yunho hyung!”

 

Yunho giggled at the earnest face of his friend.

“I pinkie promise that I will come back and I will never replace you with anyone else as my best friend,”

Yunho then gently stroked one of Changmin’s cheek fondly, causing the other to blush,

“Because you are my favourite Changminnie and you always will be. No one else can ever take your place. So, don’t worry so much, ok?”

giggling again.

 

Changmin nodded, satisfied.

“Good… now get off me,”

he pushed Yunho to the side – albeit gently, and got up.

“You’re heavy.. honestly hyung, you really need to cut down on those cupcakes and chocolates.

In fact, give them to _**me** _ instead..”

 

Yunho gasped indignantly,

“Yah! Why you little…!”

 

But Changmin had already ran halfway across the room towards the door..

“Catch me if you can, hyung!”

 

“Yah! Shim Changmin!! Come back here..!”

 

Two little demons, without a care in the world... their bright laughter rings through the palace joyously…

 

_Best friends forever.. pinkie promise!_

 

 

_~TBC~_


	8. 15 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong/Yunho: 21/22 years old.  
> Changmin/Junsu/Yoochun: 20/21 years old

 

** **

 

 

 

 

 **15 YEARS LATER**  
  
**Gwangju, South Korea – Human’s World**

 

 

 ****“Umma~.. we finished all our chores. Can we go now?”

 

  
Park Ye Jin looked up from the bread dough she was rolling for their dinner that night to look into her two adorable - _’Umma, we’re not little boys anymore! We’re men now.. so we’re not cute, we’re handsome!’_  - sons smiling faces:

Yoochun with his pale soft skin, jet black flowing hair, sweetest little dimples on both cheeks, rosy red lips and Yunho with his caramel crème complexion, dark chocolate shoulder-length hair, cherubic cheeks, cute little beauty mark at the corner of naturally pouty peach pink lips.

Both of them are looking at her in earnest – complete with puppy’s eyes effect in place.

 

She sighed inwardly. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to let the boys have any fun at all.. 

 

It’s just that…

 

15 years… 

 

Has it already been 15 years since Yunho came into their life?

 

From the first moment Ye Jin and her husband Song Il laid eyes on the unconscious, badly-wounded little boy that appeared at their front door, they had fell in love with him.

 

Due to the complication during Yoochun’s birth, the Parks were advised by the village’s healer not to have any more children as the next one could very well be hazardous to YeJin’s health.

While they love and thankful for their only baby son, the news still broke the young couple’s heart as both of them had dream of having a large family.

Thus, they considered it a blessing from heaven when they found Yunho.. or rather **_he_**  found them on that stormy night 15 years ago.

 

Yoochun was especially thrilled to gain a hyung of his own and the two boys are inseparable ever since Yunho woke up from his coma – confused and scared at not remembering anything that happened before (the only thing he remembers was his name - apparently Yunnie is just a nickname for Yunho).

As for the tattoo around his wrist , it strangely  faded away not long after they found him. Well..  _faded_ away might not be the best word to describe it. The tattoo had disappeared.

One day the words are there – black as ink against the child’s soft skin, and next morning.. they were **gone**. 

 

Despite not knowing the origin nor the history of the mysterious boy, Ye Jin and Song Il embraced the boy as their own.

 

Not that it was difficult to love Yunho. 

 

The boy is as _sweet_ as they come.

After which the family had successfully coaxed Yunho out of his shell, the boy had flourished under their care and attention.

From a cute chubby little boy lost, he had grown into a beautiful young man – though still with cute cherubic cheeks

(" _Umma, do you think I’m fat??” Yunho asked – upset after being teased by his brother, Chunnie. “_

 _No sweetie, you’re perfect” YeJin said, kissing that soft cheek_ )

 

Now, if only everyone in the village would feel the same…

 

It hasn’t been easy these past years.

 

Their normally peaceful, prosperous village had encountered one misfortune after another:

First the **Great Flood** , then came the draught and the extreme winter season when almost all their livestock had died and their crops had frozen solid.

 

For a place that had been almost always mild, calm weather and temperature; these disasters came as a shock that they were unprepared to overcome.

Not only their village was affected, but according to few travellers that passed by; apparently these depressions are happening all over the country – even perhaps the entire world. 

 

The villagers tried to plead to Gods above for help but their prayers went unanswered.

The old village shaman told them that Gods had told her that Hell is in fury and demons and devils had declared war upon Gods in heaven… and the Human’s World suffers as the result. 

 

Being simple farmers, YeJin and Song Il really didn’t have a clue on why Heaven and Hell are at war nor do they really care.

All they ever wanted and tried their best to do is to provide for their now  _two_  young sons so the boys would grow up healthy and happy. However there were some rumors going around the village that the mysterious new boy that the Park’s family adopted brought bad luck to the village.

Afterall, it was right after Yunho came into their life that all these disasters started.

Some of the villagers even tried to urge Song Il and his wife to kill the boy or at least leave him in the mountain so that wild animals would get rid of him. 

 

Needless to say the couple refused vehemently.

To blame what appears to be Mother Nature’s fault on an innocent boy is _**crazy**_! 

 

Even after YeJin herself lost Song Il to unfortunate incident of mudslide three years after they adopted Yunho, she still refused to believe the boy is responsible in any way for their misfortune.

This had caused their little family had somehow became a social pariah among the villagers.

 

YeJin had lost count on how many times Yunho and Yoochun came back crying with bruises all over their faces and bodies – courtesy of other boys.

Countless nights of reassuring sobbing Yunho that ‘no, he’s not a bad luck’ and ‘yes, umma and Chunnie and appa loves Yun very much.. Just ignore those stupid boys, ok?’. 

 

“Umma??”

 

YeJin shook off her reverie and smiled at the two expectant faces in front of her.

“Have you finished feeding the chickens?”

 

“Yep.”

Yoochun nodded eagerly.

 

“How ‘bout milking the cows?”

 

“All done!”

Yunho smiled happily.

 

“Okaayy.. And how ‘bout..”

 

“Umma ~ we finished mending the fence, air out all the mats, harvest the crops  _and_  arranged them in pretty little bundles in the barn… so can we please please  _please_  go and have fun now?? We promise to be careful..”

Twin puppies look.

 

YeJin rolled her eyes exasperatingly.

“Fine.. Don’t stay out too late and come back home before dark.”

 

“Okie Umma!”

 

Giggling, both boys ran out of the house before their Umma could of any more chores to give to them. 

 

“Hyung, are we going to the waterfall we found yesterday on the mountain?”

Yoochun asked in excitement while they ran hand-in-hand towards the edge of the village.

 

“Uh-huh.. Don’t you want to?

It can be like **our** secret hiding place..” 

 

The two brothers agreed silently that this would be  _their_  thing only..

Not even Umma can know. She tends to be over protective sometimes and while the boys knew it was because of the villagers loathing of their family - being at the age they’re at now,

both of them thought they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves. 

 

“C’mon, I’ll race you. Whoever looses, will have to give up his dessert tonight to the winner.”

Yoochun grinned mischievously at his hyung and immediately sprint off right after issuing the challenge.

 

Gaping in disbelief, Yunho scrambled to follow the younger boy.

“That’s not fair! You cheated!”

he shouted.

 

Looking back, Yoochun shouted back:

“All’s fair in getting Umma’s baesook, hyung! You know that!”

 

Laughing joyously in the bright afternoon sun, Yunho and Yoochun playfully raced each other towards the mountain…

 

Neither noticed a group of men that had observed and followed the duo secretly.

 

 

 ************** ****************  

 

 

**Heaven – The Palace**

 

 

 ****Jaejoong walked briskly towards his room – face completely devoid of emotion, he ignored all the simpering male and giggling female angels left and right trying to get the Heaven Prince attention onto themselves.

 

Another year, another day, another endless; seemingly useless meeting between angels and demons – trying to stave off the impending war.

 

The past 15 years had seen the usually tentative at best relationship between Heaven and The Underworld worsen – Especially for the first 10 years, demons had cried for angels blood and the angels had retaliate with equal animosity. 

 

The human world below is their playground for their _stupid_ war game. 

 

Yul-ryeo and Hwang-gung tried to keep the peace between the two worlds… but it’s an uphill battle.

It doesn’t help that their brotherhood relationship are strained too. Even Mago stopped accompanying her husband to Heaven after that day 15 years ago..

 

That day..

The day when Yunho…

 

_‘Damn, my head feels like splitting in half!’_

Jaejoong resisted the need to rub his forehead in exhaustion.

 

As the heir to the throne, the 18 years old angel prince had begun to take more active roles in ruling by his father’s side.

Getting more involve with the meetings and decisions making, even sometimes would be a stand-in for Hwang-gung when the latter feels unwell.

 

“Oh Your Highness.. what a surprise bumping into you here..”

A saccharine sweet feminine voice stopped Jaejoong on his track  ~~to freedom~~.

 

Closing his eyes in exasperation and again resisting the urge to snap at the owner of the voice, he took a deep breath and turned around.

 

Tiffany, the beautiful (and the most arrogant, in Jaejoong’s opinion) seraphim stood before him with a coy smile.

Her strawberry blond hair plaited elegantly around her head with few tendrils loose perfectly framing that heart-shaped face. Slanted deep purple eyes, luminous pale skin and a pair of delicate snow white wings on her back ensured her title as one of the prettiest angel of all time.

Her beauty is only surpassed by the Heaven’s Prince himself. 

 

If Tiffany is beautiful, then Jaejoong is **ethereal**.

 

Huge deep brown eyes, incredibly soft peach shade skin with perfect sensuous pouty red lips and short straight golden brown hair with longer fringe at the front (Jae hated them but his mother insisted he looks good with that style),

the prince needs only to turn his solemn gaze to anyone and that person would be scrambling to serve him – hearts in their eyes. 

 

No doubt, together Jaejoong and Tiffany would make a striking couple.

Even worth to be call future Heaven Royal Couple…

 

Or at least that’s what the _rumor_ that’s been flying around said – courtesy of none other than Tiffany’s own father, Herod the River Lord.

He‘d been known to boast to anyone within hearing distance that his daughter would be the future queen of heaven.

 

However if you asked Jaejoong regarding possible truth in the rumor, he would just say he never has any intention whatsoever pursuing any romantic.. no, make that  _any_  kind of relationship at all with Tiffany.

She was his childhood acquaintance at best and if he is being honest, he would rather marry Changmin than spending one evening with Tiffany

(Of course, all these were only running through his head, outsiders might just see one raised eyebrow and a mildly irritated look before the prince coldly suggested that they mind their own business).

 

“Well.. considering this  _is_  the hallway that leads directly to Jae’s chamber, one could hardly say it’s a _coincidence_ you ran into him”

 

Speaking of the devil ( **literally**..); at the sound of amused sarcastic voice, Jaejoong turned in relief to see two of his best friends: 

 

 **Xiah Junsu:** youngest tactical general adviser of the Heaven elite army and Jaejoong’s informal personal guard.

 **Shim Changmin:** future successor to Underworld’s throne and currently were rumoured to be the strongest and 'sly'est demon.

 

After all these years, it is weird for Jaejoong to actually admit (at least to himself) how easily it had been to actually be close to the demon – considering how he hated even the mention of the other’s name before he met the demon some 6/7 years ago.

Sure, heated words were exchanged (there might even be a punch and kick or two) but after all the dust had settled (plus Junsu threatened to kick both of their asses – they’re both strong.. but Junsu.. Junsu is _scarily_ super _incredible_ when he’s mad), the two had bonded somehow..

 

Both understand the other’s pain for losing the one person they love the most.

Yun..

 

_No._

 

No.. Jaejoong refused to think about him anymore..

He turned back his focus on the three beings in front of him.

 

Changmin is grinning wildly while Tiffany is seething – annoyed at being robbed of the rare chance to be alone with Jaejoong.

Junsu was rolling his eyes at them both behind their back. 

 

“Excuse me but could you stop addressing me so _casually_. Lesser callous beings like you and your fellow demons aren’t even worth a speck of dirt on angels wings, let alone to dare to actually  _talk_  to me -  _The_  daughter of River Lord, **future queen** of Heaven”

Tiffany sniffed in disdain. 

 

Now, Jaejoong might be infamous for his cold stoic demeanour towards others but everyone would admit that he also has the most patience and composure compares to most angels his age.

Thus usually he would just ignore Tiffany and her antics however today; he can feel his temper snapped at her cruel words. 

 

The bright blue sky outside began to darken and black thunderclouds rolled in as the prince’s mood worsen. 

 

Tiffany paled as she realised she had overstepped her boundary.

Changmin just looked amused while Junsu just shook his head in disgust at the spoilt (and delusional) seraphim’s claim.

 

“I don’t recall agreeing to _any_ kind of engagement with neither you nor your father, Tiffany.”

Jaejoong said coldly,

“As for Changmin here, let me straighten one thing to you right now.

The Underworld heir has more rights to be here in the palace more than  _you_  do. While your father might be one of the high council members, you however are  _not_..

Thus I would appreciate it if you make yourself scarce before I call the guards to throw you in the confinement and charge you with visual and aural abuse on the prince  _and_  not to mention obstructing the _prevention_ of war between Heaven and Underworld by intentionally insulting the future successor of the Underworld.”

 

Changmin whistled as they watched Tiffany ran down the hallway in tears.

“Harsh, Jae. Didn’t know you had it in you.. I’m so proud.

There might be a chance to bring you to the dark side, afterall.”

he sniffed playfully.

 

Jaejoong shrugged,

“It needs to be done. That girl just won’t take a hint.

Sometimes direct approach is the best.”

 

“Well, I for one doubt that this going to be the last time we saw of her.

Honestly, if she’s not a girl, that kind of persistent attitude is quite _remarkable_ in a soldier.”

Junsu replied.

 

“By the way, what are you guys doing here?”

Jaejoong turned back to resume his way to his chamber with the other two in tow.

 

“Oh yes.. Junsu and I thought you might like to join us to go down for a visit to Human World below. This tense atmosphere between our people is getting me antsy.

And you know how I’m like when I’m under stress, fire balls start popping in here and there.”

 

“Trust me you’re _not_ the only one. What with the annual meetings turned into debating grounds instead.

You know, there’s something that’s been bugging me. Don’t you think it’s _weird_ that all these incidents – not only on Human World, which should be a neutral ground for both parties.. but also all these murders in Underworld and in Heaven as well.

Demons and angels keep accusing one another but think about it, even if the angels wanted to send an assassin or spies into Hell- there is no way you guys wouldn’t know about it.

Maybe we could disguise our wings but our grace would literally shine like a damn beacon among the demons.

And it’s the same thing here in Heaven, I mean no offense Changmin but you demons have this unique smell around you - Kind of like smoked apples.”

 

Changmin blinked as he looked at Junsu,

“I smell like  _smoked apples_?”

 

“It’s not a bad smell or anything,”

The angel tried to reassured the other.

“But it is quite distinctive and there is no way that any of the angels should fail to sense a demon from miles away.”

 

Jaejoong stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Junsu,

“I have a feeling that I’m not going to like what’s going to come out next from your mouth, Su.”

 

“Guys, what if .. I don’t know, like there’s some kind of bigger  _plan_  here – more than just the normal dispute between angels and demons.

Maybe – damn, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but what if there are angels and demons that working  _together_  and planned this whole thing.

And they started with Yun..”

 

“Don’t!”

twin voices snapped angrily.

 

Jaejoong and Changmin glanced at each other and looked away.

 

Junsu bit his lips in frustration, even after all these years Yunho’s name is still a taboo with these two idiots.

Both refused to admit that they miss him – that cute, chubby little demon that captured their hearts.

 

Missing him so much that they can’t even bear to say his name for all the painful memory it’ll bring… and all the _guilt_ too, for Jae-hyung.

 

Jaejoong sighed,

“Alright Junsu, if what you suspected is true; then it is about to get more serious.

I’ll talk to father about the matter and what we can do to find out who’s the conspirator behind the plan.”

 

“And I’ll discuss it with His Majesty. I can’t believe a  _demon_  would dare to do something like this.”

Changmin said darkly. All traces from his earlier humor completely wiped free from that handsome face. 

 

The three of them have arrived in front of Jaejoong’s chamber door. Jaejoong paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned to his two friends.

“I would not be joining you to the Human World afterall.

I have a massive headache from that last meeting and to think there’s going to be another one tomorrow – I just had my limit for the day to act even remotely polite socially.

You guys go ahead and enjoy yourself, although.. Junsu, keep an eye on Changmin here so he wouldn’t enjoy himself  _too_  much.”

 

Hooking one hand around the youngest, Junsu dragged Changmin away before he could start protesting at the teasing.

 

Jaejoong chuckled at their antics and escaped into the blessed sanctuary his room offered for the time being.

 

 

 *************** *******************  

 

 

**Gwangju, South Korea (Mudeung Mountain) – Human’s World**

 

 

 ****_‘Idiot! I’m such an idiot!’_

 

They were chasing him through the dark wood, getting nearer and nearer by the second.

Yunho ran fast, frantic to escape his pursuers, weaving desperately with branches whipping into his face and brambles clutching at his weary legs.

 

_‘Chunnie-ah~.. where are you?’_

 

Somehow they got separated shortly after they tried to escape from the group of men from the village that had followed them into the wood.

 

By Yunho estimation, there are now three men after himself and two more are chasing Yoochun.

Worries and fear for his brother filled Yunho’s heart while he tries to lose his stalkers behind him. 

 

Suddenly the footsteps behind him ceased. Had they given up?

 

Yunho ran on, desperate to find Yoochun and at the same time too scared to call out the other’s name out loud.

 

Sunlight barely able to penetrate heavy canopy of leaves from huge trees all around him.

Golden spots danced on the ground chasing his steps almost playfully. 

 

Suddenly one of the men appeared out of nowhere directly in front of him, arms outstretched as if ready to grab him.

Still running, Yunho threw a thick branch that he had picked up before towards the man. For a moment he thought he had him but he swerved suddenly and the branch fell harmlessly on the grass. 

 

The next thing Yunho realised, the man thudded into him, causing Yunho to hit the ground so hard that all the breath was driven from his body.

In an instant the man was upon him using his weight to hold Yunho down.

 

He struggled but he was winded and exhausted and the man is stronger and of bigger built. 

 

Yunho turned his head away as the man leaned forward and pinned his arms on either side of his head.

The foul breath fanned across his face and Yunho bit his lips so as not to cry out when the man actually  _licked_  his cheek. At the sound of incoming footsteps had the man stood up and dragged Yunho with him.

 

Holding both of the pretty boy hands tightly behind his back, the man grinned as the other two joined him.

 

“You got him, GukBae? Good..”

The biggest of them smirked as he neared the still struggling Yunho in GukBae’s hold.

 

Grabbing that pretty face roughly, he forced Yunho to look directly into his eyes.

“Now what shall we do with little pretty bad luck bringer like yourself, huh? I bet even now my friends already caught your baby brother too. You know, there are sayings that say the devil would be beautiful so as to seduce innocent humans to sin.

Is that what you are, my lovely? A devil sends from Hell?

Always shaking your hips whenever you pass us on the street..”

 

Yunho spat on the man’s face,

“You’re crazy, Kang Dae! Don’t you dare touch Yoochun!”

 

Wiping the spit from his cheek, Kang Dae backhanded Yunho across the face.

“Before you worry about your brother, why don’t you think about your own situation, huh!”

He gestured towards the other two men,

“You two, lay him to the ground and hold him there. It’s time to teach this little bitch what happens to shameless whore!"

Looking back at that frightened face, he sneered

“I swear I will make you beg me, Yunho. Or my name is not Ahn Kang Dae!”

 

Just then the trees surrounding them exploded with a terrible roar.

 

 

******************

 

 

“Let me go!”

 

Yoochun struggled to get free from underneath the heavy man.

He got one lucky kick and tried to scrambled away when the man rolled away – holding his groin in agony.

 

Unfortunately, he forgot the presence of another and before he could get far, the larger man had picked him up as easily as a broken doll. 

 

“Kwan, I swear I’ll tell your _mother_ about this! Let me go!!”

Yoochun shouted while still trying to kick and punch at the man who is manhandling him.

 

Laughter.

“Oh.. Yoochun-ah.. Don’t tell me that you and your bastard brother didn’t ask for this.

Looking as pretty as you guys do.. Are you sure you’re even a man??

Maybe we should make sure, eh?”

 

More cruel laughter.

 

“Excuse me, but I believe that the young man wished for you to leave him alone. I suggest that you would do as he asked.” 

A calm cold voice broke through.

 

Both men spun around to come face to face with a stranger. 

 

He is extremely beautiful – almost otherworldly radiant with short spiky reddish brown hair and slanted dark brown eyes that pierce straight to your soul if you stare into them long enough.

Dressed in almost glowing all white sleeveless tight shirt and loose pants, the tall muscular man commands a powerful presence that has even Yoochun ceased his struggling for a while – so enthralled was he with the stranger.

 

Finally, one of the brute gathered enough courage to speak out – albeit shakily,

“Who the hell are you? Leave us be, boy! This has nothing to do with a stranger as yourself.

Just walk away!”

 

Junsu raised an eyebrow at the man’s stupid courage.

He cocked his head to one side. By all means, the angel  _knew_  that he shouldn’t interfere with humans life. Be what may, angels and demons are forbidden to interact directly with human beings.

 

But…

 

He looked directly at the boy who is still in the arm of one of the man.

Even though he is scowling, his eyes just screamed _‘help me’_  and as much as he hated to admit to himself, Junsu can’t help but wonders how would that sweet face would look if the boy is smiling and laughing. 

 

And just like that, the angel went against everything he had been taught before.

 

“I warn you now. Let go of the boy and I would refrain from harming both of you.”

He said calmly.

 

It all happened in split second:

One of the men decided he had enough and tried to rush towards the stranger with a warlike cry.

The next thing Yoochun knew, he is safely encased in the stranger’s embrace while the two men sprawled – bodies frighteningly **still** , on the ground. 

 

Yoochun gasped and squirmed to get free.

After he was let down carefully on his feet, he looked up to thank his rescuer only to met with the stranger’s mesmerising eyes. He promptly blushed and then scowled over his own reaction towards this man.

 

Junsu looked at the boy before him in amusement.

He resisted the urge to tease the other at the sight of faint redness creeping up that slender neck and blossomed on those soft cheeks – giving them a rosy look. The raven black locks gently flowed around the sweet face – soft and smells strangely of lime was what Junsu gathered from holding him briefly just now.

 

“You don’t have to do … whatever it was that you did.

I got it under control, you know..”

Yoochun pouted. His embarrassment at having the stranger saw him at the mercy of those bullies makes Yoochun in irrationally snappy mood.

 

“You’re welcome”

Junsu replied – smiling politely, making Yoochun further feels embarrassed at his rudeness.

 

He bent down to pick up a piece of cloth that was used to tie up his hair but Junsu got to it faster.

 

Yoochun straightened up in annoyance.

“That was mine. Could you give it back?”

 

Junsu held it out but just when Yoochun reached it; he yanked it back – causing Yoochun to fell with an ‘oomph’ on Junsu’s chest.

He held tightly to the slim waist.

“First, I would like to know your name.”

 

Yoochun pushed at the strong chest in front of him to no avail. Scowling again he looked up,

“Yoochun. My name is Yoochun. Now let me go!”

 

Junsu let Yoochun go and gave him the piece of cloth.

“I’m Junsu.”

 

Before Yoochun could scathingly reply that he has no interests in knowing Junsu’s name, they suddenly heard a roar cut across the mountain.

 

Yoochun gasped,

“Yunho-hyung! I got to get to him!”

 

He then ran off towards the sound and missed the shock look on Junsu’s face.

 

_‘Yunho-hyung?’_

 

 

**********************

 

 

“Remember, we can’t let any humans see our wings.

For that matter, we can’t let any humans see  _us_.”

 

Changmin laughed at Junsu’s serious tone of voice.

“Relax Su. I’m just here to enjoy a nice  _relaxing_  peaceful day without being surrounded by angry demons and angels.

Honestly, all those negative energy plays havoc on my power control. “

 

“Yeah _sure_. As if you can’t control your own power with just a _thought_.

We heard a lot about you, Min. I shouldn’t tell you this – seeing how big your ego already is, but you’re possibly the  _only_  demon that truly strike fear in all angels heart.

If we ever going on a war, let me warn you now that there’s a special task force of warriors created just to deal with you.”

 

Changmin raised his eyebrows,

“Eh? _Really_? Aww.. I’m honoured..”

 

Junsu shook his head in exasperation,

“All I’m saying is be careful.

You never know.. If what we talked about was true, then you know that you and Jaejoong would get the full brunt of it.”

 

“Yeah yeah.. I know..

Thanks Su-hyung.”

 

The two friends flew downward towards the looming mountain when Junsu suddenly stopped flying and peered down, frowning.

Changmin stopped beside the angel and asked him what he was looking at.

 

“There. Did you see that? Someone.. no, _two_ persons are being chased by some people.

I think they’re in trouble. Those men that are chasing them look mean.

I’ll help that one and you go help the other.”

 

With that he flew down leaving Changmin gaping after him.

 

“..The _hell?!_ Junsu! You’re the one who said we can’t let humans see us! Junsu!” 

Changmin shouted after his friend but by then the angel had already disappeared among tall trees below.

“Dammit! Stupid angel.. always have to go and help just about anyone..”

he muttered.

 

Taking care to shield himself among the leaves and pulled in his wings, Changmin decided to just see what’s happening without him interfering anything.

Afterall, they shouldn’t mess around with human’s fate and destiny.

 

He grimaced at the scene below him. Three men had  _caught_  a what appeared to be a younger man and from the way they were mocking him, the three men obviously has a more nasty plan for their captive.

 

Changmin sneered.

 

Humans.

Such stupid weak beings.. **All** of them.

 

So easily influenced and betrayed by their own greediness and desires.

A demon didn’t even have to do anything much to sway a human from his true purposes: A little bit of temptation, a little bit of doubt whispered, a little bit lust.. and they would all fall. _Just like that_.

 

 _‘And they said demons are bad..’_  

The Underworld heir scoffed.

 

He peered down again and about to just fly off when something caught his ears,

 

_‘..... make you beg me, **Yunho**..’_

 

Changmin’s eyes turned black and all rage **exploded**.

 

When he came back to himself, he absentmindedly noticed that few hundreds of the trees had exploded and destroyed causing a sizable clearing in which he was standing in the middle of.

Blood drips from his fingers and judging from the torn pieces of _flesh_ all over the ground, it’s safe to say that Changmin had lost control a little bit of his power for few seconds.

 

A small sound of whimper caught his ears and he turned around to look at a kneeling young man who is staring at him with eyes wide and terrified.

Flecks of blood decorate the man’s clothes and face.

 

Changmin cocked his head.

 

This man… this young man..

What was it about him that makes Changmin lose his usually solid control?

 

_..Yunho.._

 

Changmin gasped as he remembered the last thing he heard before the darkness took over.

He took a shaky steps forward towards the man before him – concerned that he might have hurt Yunho (??) incidentally, only to stop when the other backed away frantically with a whimper.

 

A whizzing sound coming from behind had Changmin whirled around and just in time to explode the rock that was aimed at his head.

 

“Step away from my Yunho-hyung!!”

  
  
  
  
_~tbc~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, they should all learn to start listening to Junsu already~* =.=;;;


	9. Hearts are for beating... mine beats for you

 

 

 

_“Step away from my Yunho-hyung!!”_

 

Changmin could only blinked at the pretty boy (??) running towards them.. or more precisely towards the whimpering man who’s currently kneeling on the forest’s floor.

Wincing when the newcomer stopped briefly besides Changmin only to kicked him on the shin – hard (hissing and glaring), he could only looked in bafflement as this  _human_  fuss over his hyung while ignoring two powerful beings behind him. 

 

He was startled out of his confusion by a firm hand on his shoulder,

 

“What happened here, Min?”

Junsu’s quiet voice permeated his senses.

 

Changmin shrugged – still staring at the two in front of him, 

“I’m not sure. I swear that I thought of just leaving these humans to their own business.. but..”

Changmin turned to Junsu and grabbed both of the angel’s upper arms.

“Su-hyung.. tell me I wasn’t dreaming. You heard it too right? It’s Yunho-hyung..

Tell me I didn’t misheard.”

 

Junsu didn’t know what to say. Honestly, he didn’t really remember how Yunho-hyung looked like.

It was 15 years ago and he was such a small boy then. He remembers the warmth and laughter being around Yunho.. but.. somehow, the little devil’s face is just a blurry image in his mind.

 

“I.. I don’t kn..”

 

“He has the same beauty mark at the upper corner of his lips just like Yunho and those eyes!

I recognize those eyes anywhere and what abou..”

 

“Min.. calm down. Lets think about this rationally, okay? If this is really Yunho-hyung, why would he be on earth? Wouldn’t we would’ve found him years ago? You know how hard we searched for him right?

And the most important thing.. this boy _feels_  human. He  _is_  human..

I’m sorry Min. This is not your Yunho-hyung..

You and Jae-hyung should accept the fact that Yunho-hyung might be dea..”

 

Changmin shoved Junsu away and snarled,

“Shut up Su!”

Biting his lips slightly, he looked down at his feet and whispered:

“Just shut up, ok..”

 

“Uh.. hello~.. I would hate to interrupt your bonding moment but we would like some explanation please..”

 

Both Changmin and Junsu turned at the annoyed voice in front of them. Yoochun is tapping his foot impatiently while looking at them pointedly while Yunho is standing slightly behind him.

 

“Chunnie-ah~ be nice.. They helped us, remember?”

Yunho tugged at his brother’s sleeve to get his attention. He looked up to see the two muscular men (beings??) were staring blatantly at him. Yunho shivered at their scrutinised look – especially from the taller of the two.

 

With wavy jet-black hair tied up in a loose ponytail, sensuously full lips, ‘ _HOMG, those muscles!_ ’ and darker skin than his companion; the stranger brought the whole new different meaning to the description of ‘tall, dark and handsome’.

Yunho could feel his whole face turned red hot with indescribable feeling and he tugged harder at Yoochun’s sleeve nervously.

 

“Hyung~.. I know they helped us.. But seeing  _how_  they helped us, don’t you think we at least should know just  _what_ exactly are they? They could be dangerous and meant us more harm than Kwan and his gang”

Yoochun pouted slightly at his hyung’s admonishment – oblivious what tiny protruding of those pink lips did to one of the mysterious strangers infront of them. 

 

Junsu stares at Yoochun’s pouting mouth and suddenly had a vision of him nibbling on those luscious petals.

Shaking his head slightly to disperse the image from his head – making mental note to revisit and examine the cause of his sudden fascination with the human, he replied to Yoochun’s query:

“We’re human beings just like you gu..”

 

“No, you’re **not**.”

Twin voices cut him off mid-sentence.

 

“I’m sorry. But there’s no way you two are like us. No normal human beings could do what you guys did in matter of split seconds.

Plus, that guy has wings before!”

Yoochun pointed at Changmin.

 

“And your eyes are all black..”

Yunho piped in quietly.

 

Junsu mentally cursed Changmin for exposing their secret.

But before he could think of a way to rectify their predicament, Changmin took a step forward.

 

“You’re right. We’re not human.. I, myself a demon.. Or to be precise, I’m the Hell’s Prince himself.. Shim Changmin at your service..”

With that he opened up his wings to their full span – each at around two metres long, the pair of wings stretched out behind him (glossy blue-black feathers gleam in the afternoon sun).

 

Junsu gasped and nearly had a heart attack at the younger boy blatant disregard of their world’s numero uno rule: _Never exposed themselves to humans_.

 

Changmin just ignored the angel and focused his attention towards Yunho. Searching his face for.. For what exactly? 

 

Recognition? 

 

Surprise?.. 

 

 _Any_  hint at all that that the person standing in front of him is his long lost Yunho-hyung?

 

But what met Changmin’s eyes instead are the look of pure amazement and awe from those widened chocolate brown eyes. As if in trance, the older male took a step forward and another – ignoring Yoochun’s attempt to stop his hyung from going near the demon, until he stood in front of one of the wings. Tilting his head sideway, he reached out slowly to touch those sleek feathers but hesitated halfway through as if he just realised that he haven’t ask the owner’s permission first. 

 

Changmin willed the wing to gently stroke the other’s cheeks – reassuring Yunho that it’s alright for him to touch it. Grinning in delight, Yunho nuzzled his face into those thick feathers.

 

“They’re so soft..” he whispered in amazement.

 

Junsu looked at those two –lost in their own world.

 

“So, are you a demon too?” 

 

A poke on his cheek startled him and he looked down slightly to see the other human -  _’Yoochun’_ his mind supplied, is looking at him curiously.

He gotta hand it to these two brothers.. Normal human beings would’ve run away screaming the moment Changmin admitted at being a demon.

 

_‘Ah.. to hell with rules’_

 

“No, I’m not a demon.. I’m an angel.” 

 

And he opened his own snow white wings – almost groaning at the pleasure of stretching them out. He stole a glance at Yoochun’s face, trying to see his expression. He smirked at seeing the other’s flushed face. 

The human is so delightfully expressive that it made Junsu really wants to tease him at every chance he gets.

 

“Do you want to touch them?”

He nudged playfully at Yoochun’s pert nose with the tip of one of the wings.

 

Yoochun scowled and batted away at the offending feathers.

“No. I  _don’t_  want to touch them. If I feel like playing with feathers, we have plenty of chickens back home.”

 

Junsu chuckled at that. Yoochun might think he was being all mad and huffy but Junsu thinks the human is so impossibly adorable when he’s angry.

 

Yoochun pouted seeing Junsu’s laughing.

To tell the truth, he doesn’t know why he keeps getting irritated at the angel. Junsu had been nothing but polite and courteous and  _nice_  to him… Plus, he  _really_  wants to snuggle into those fluffy wings as well but somehow his mouth and his brain just not working together.

He turned to look at Yunho-hyung who’s still rubbing the demon’s black wing.

 

 _‘huhu.. that looks so nice~.. I wanna play with feathers too..’_  

*pout pout*

 

“Yunho-hyung..

hyung, let’s go. It’s near evening and Umma would get worried..”

he called out to his brother.

 

Yunho glanced back at Yoochun and smiled,

“Uhn.. okay.. Just a second..”

He then took a couple of steps to stand directly in front of Changmin and without warning went of his tippy toes and hugged the surprised demon tightly around the neck.

“Thank you for saving me, Changmin-sshi..”

he whispered softly, pressed a gentle kiss on the smooth cheek and stepped back – face flushing red. 

 

Changmin touched his kissed cheek in wonder and before he knew it, called out to Yunho who is walking towards his brother.

“Wait Y..Yunho!”

 

Yunho stopped and looked back questioningly.

 

“Um.. ah.. I was wondering.. That is if you’re alright with it.. that.. um..”

Changmin mentally kicked himself.. What the hell? Where is the usual confident snarky Shim Changmin?

Oohh.. he can just  _feel_  Junsu’s snickering quietly couple of feet away. Just wait ‘til he got his hands on that angel.

He would pour Hellbees honey all over that bastard’s wings. Not only it’s sticky as hell but it’s also neon green in color that wouldn’t come off no matter how hard you scrubbed.. at least not for couple of weeks.

 

“Changmin-sshi? You were saying..?” 

 

“Oh.. um.. uh.. I was thinking.. if you’re not busy or anything.. Maybe we could.. meet again.. tomorrow perhaps?”

 

Yunho raised his eyebrows,

“Don’t you have any.. Hell-thingie stuffs to do?

I mean, I would imagine being the Hell’s prince would have you quite busy.. I don’t know.. torturing dead people and stuffs?”

 

“You’re right Yunho-sshi..”

Junsu started.

 

“Um.. Just Yunho or Yun is okay..”

 

“Sorry.. I mean, you’re right, Yunho. Changmin does have responsibilities that he  _needs_  to be fully concentrate on especially now as the Heaven-Hell meeting is going on.. plus..”

 

“But.”

Changmin cut in on Junsu’s tirade – glaring at his friend,

“But as I’m just a prince and not  _the_  king, I just have to attend the meetings.. which are in the morning. So~.. I usually am free in the afternoon onwards..

Um.. I always am interested in Human World and I would really appreciate it if you could be my guide in understanding human’s nature and culture so I would..uh.. be more understanding towards souls that been sent down to us..in Hell..

uh yeah, that’s it!”

 

Junsu gaped at the younger demon, 

_‘What in God’s name is he babbling about? Since when Changmin starts to like.. let alone interested in humans?_

_And he wants to be more understanding? Hah! The day he’ll be considerate and nice would be the day I’ll gladly dye my wings pink!’_

 

Yunho beam brightly at the thought of Changmin wanting to learn from him..  _‘Omo.. are all demons this sweet? Hell’s might not be a bad place afterall..’_

“Of course Changmin-sshi.. I’m more than happy to help you. So, shall we meet here again tomorrow then?”

 

“YES!.. I mean.. yeah, that would be fine.”

Changmin grinned goofily.

 

Yunho laughed,

“Okay.. I’ll see you tomorrow then.. G’bye!”

 

He ran off towards Yoochun who had been impatiently tapping his foot and scowling at Junsu – as if he’s blaming the angel for  _Changmin_  stealing Yunho’s attention.

 

Junsu waited until the two brothers disappeared from their sight before turning back towards his friend who  _still_  have that goofy grin on his face.

“Are you fucking crazy?!!”

 

Changmin turned to the irate Junsu and raised his eyebrows,

“You’re an angel. I don’t think you should swear..”

 

“Oh shut up! What were you thinking?! You  _know_  it’s strictly forbidden for us to expose ourselves to humans. And I  _told_ you that he wasn’t your Yunho..

Why do you still wanted to continue meeting him?!”

 

Changmin scoffed,

“Why I wanted to meet him, is my own business.. Besides, don’t think that I haven’t noticed how  _you_  look at the younger brother.. Yoochun, wasn’t it? You look like you wanted to gobble him up right there and then.”

 

Junsu reddened but still trying to scold the younger demon,

“That was different. I was just teasing him.. I never promise to meet him again or anything.”

 

Changmin turned and winked back at Junsu,

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell, hyung..”

With that, he took off to the sky,

“Hurry hyung! Jae-hyung would be waiting for us!”

 

Junsu cursed softly before he too took off after the demon.

 

_‘Yunho.. Yoochun.. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?’_

 

 

 ****************** *****************  

 

 

High above.. Way higher than heaven or earth and certainly higher than hell, Destiny smiles

 

_‘And so it began..’_

 

 

 ****************** ****************  

 

 

Changmin doesn’t remembered when he has ever feel this happy.. this  _free_. These past couple of weeks were the most blissful he had ever been since the last fifteen years.

He stopped smiling from his heart the moment Lord Yul-Ryeo and Lady Mago came back from Heaven without his best friend.

 

 _Lost_ , they said.

 _Runaway prince_ , some speculated.

 

 **Bullshit**.

 

How could 7 years old witty happy-go-lucky sweet,  _heir_  of the Underworld just ran away without so much of a goodbye to his beloved papa and mama?

 

All the demons are more than ready to storm into Heaven to demand explanation.

Angels are indignant at the accusation of their sabotage against the peaceful relationship between the two worlds. 

 

In the midst of confusion and despair, Yul-Ryeo were forced to declare a new future successor by his advisors and Changmin – the only son of the High General Shim, a child-demon prodigy with maturity beyond his young 5 years of age plus a dear and closest friend to Yunho; were chosen. 

 

And since then, Changmin had been trying to fill in the Yunho-shaped spot.

He smiles a little larger, laughs a little louder, chat about everything under the sun; threw away his natural identity in order to lessen the pain of losing his friend.

At the same time, he has to work harder to prove to everyone that he could take over the throne when needs to be.. Not just for himself but also to Yunho’s parents.

 

Sometimes… he doesn’t know who he really is anymore. 

 

He wakes up in the morning and wonders what kind of façade should he plays that day:

loving son? Happy, without a care teenage demon? Serious scholar? Mighty warrior? Babbling, cute and sweet, mischievous prince?

 

It’s **tiring**.

 

But now~.. Changmin looked at the human sitting in between his legs with his back resting against Changmin’s chest, babbling away.

 

There’s just  _something_  about this being.. this wonderful amazing lovable being that resembles Changmin’s own Yunho so much that makes the Underworld’s heir feels calmer and giddy at the same time.

However he already accepted the fact that this Yunho is human and thus can’t possibly be his lost childhood friend.. In a way, Changmin is glad for that fact.

He grew to.. care? Love?.. well, he feels  _something_  towards **this** Yunho and things would certainly be easier if he could stop clinging to the past.

 

Maybe it’s time for Changmin to let go of his memories.

Maybe it  _is_  time for him to let go of demon!Yunho and starts concentrating on his possible future with Park Yunho the human.

 

“Changmin-sshi! Are you even listening to me?”

 

Changmin chuckled at the pouty cupid’s bow lips of the other and nuzzled against the soft skin on the slender neck – causing Yunho to giggled and blushed.

 

“No~.. Changmin-sshi.. that tickles!”

 

“What did I tell you? Just call me Changmin or Min.. And, of course I was listening Yun-ah..

Let’s see.. you were saying that courtesy and politeness is a big deal for humans, right?”

 

“Uhn!”

Yunho beamed brightly at Changmin – pleased that the demon really was listening to him teaching about humans and their ways..

 

“Hmm..”

Changmin pondered playfully,

“Yesterday you told me that honesty is also important, right?..

So let’s say I don’t like someone’s cooking, should I tell them that it sucks.. or be polite and eat it anyway?”

 

Yunho puffed out his cheeks cutely,

“It’s very rude to tell someone that you don’t like their cooking.”

 

“Really now? So courtesy is more important than honesty for the humans, eh? What you’re saying is that even if I should die from the horribleness of the food, I should still eat and praise it up to my last _dying_ breath~?”

Changmin teased the now troubled Yunho.

 

“Ani~ Changmin..! That wasn’t what I mea..”

 

Changmin cut off the anxious explanation with a kiss on Yunho’s temple. 

“I was just teasing you..”

He ‘oof’ed out loud when Yunho elbowed him hard on the chest.

“Sorry.. sorry..”  _Laughter_

“Erm.. Yun-ah, I was wondering if..”  _  
_

“Hmm? What is it?”

Yunho turned to look at the demon.

 

“Well, I just want to know if you.. like to go to hell..”

Seeing Yunho’s widened eyes, Changmin hastily explained,

“I mean, not  _permanently_  of course and.. and.. definitely not to be tortured or something horrible like that..

Just.. uh.. I don’t know.. I just want to show you where I live.. like.. erm.. just show you around” 

Changmin looked at Yunho hopefully.

_(so that you’ll see that it’s not such a bad place as you humans think.. and maybe you’ll agree to stay with me someday…)_

 

Yunho tilted his head and said doubtfully,

“I don’t know.. Are you sure it’s alright?

I mean, I’m not dead or anything.. Wouldn’t other demons be angry?”

 

“Nah~.. I’ll be beside you always and everyone would know that you’re under my protection…

So, wanna go??”

 

Yunho bit his lips thoughtfully.. It does sounds interesting..

To really see what kind of place Changmin grew up in and if Hell really is as scary as everyone say it is.. Plus he trusts Changmin to keep him safe.

There’s just something about the Hell’s Prince that just drew Yunho towards him..

 

_‘Oh well.. what’s life without some risks, eh?’_

 

Yunho took a deep breath and nodded,

“Uhn.. Ok Changmin-ah.”

 

And the bright smile Changmin sported makes Yunho’s heart soar..

 

 

 ************************** ************************  

 

 

Yoochun kicked at the ground and sulked.

He misses his Yunho-hyung..

 

Ever since Junsu and Changmin came into their life couple of weeks ago, Yunho has been spending almost all of his free time with the Changmin the Hell’s Prince.

 

_‘..’s not fair.. Yunho is my hyung-ie first!’_

 

A sound to his right had Yoochun looked up quickly – to see the  _other_  annoying part of the supernatural duo: Junsu.

Usually Yoochun would be ready to be snarky and sarcastic but he just didn’t have the strength today to be on verbal spar with the angel.

 

“Oh, it’s you..”

 

He said listlessly,

“What do you want?”

 

Junsu raised his eyebrows questioningly,

“You okay? That got to be the first time you ever talk to me in normal tone of voice.”

 

Yoochun scowled at his feet,

“ _What_? You want me to shout at you again?! Just come back tomorrow.. I’m not in the mood.”

 

The angel sighed, walked towards the forlorn looking boy and just drew him close in a tight hug. Startled, Yoochun tried to get away but that only made Junsu tightened his arms.

“Sshh.. Just let me.. You miss your Yunho-hyung, didn’t you?

I take it that you’re feeling a bit lonely now that Changmin had caught Yunho’s attention..hmm?”

 

Yoochun stilled in Junsu’s arms, buried his face in Junsu’s broad chest and started sniffling,

“Hyung doesn’t like me anymore.. He always with Changmin..and it’s not fair!”  _*sniff*_.

“I want my hyungie back~.. **I’m** the one who prayed for him.. So I get to keep him, right?”  _*sniff*_.

 

Junsu frowned – not understanding what Yoochun had meant.

“ _Prayed_ for him??”

 

Yoochun nodded,

“Uhn.”

He wiped his nose and face against the softest white fabric of the angel’s shirt (Junsu winced a bit at this but didn’t say anything).

“I prayed that I’ll get a hyung that will love me and play with me and be mine.. And Gods gave me Yunho-hyung.”

 

“Chun-ah~.. how can  _you_  are the one who prayed for your hyung.. Shouldn’t it be the other way ‘round? Yunho were the one who prayed for an adorable baby brother and then  _he_  got you?”

 

Yoochun leaned back to look into Junsu’s face confusingly,

“No~..  _I_  prayed for Yunho hyung! I still remember.. It was raining and I was five and scared of the thunder.. I prayed and then Yunho hyung came to our front door.

Hyungie covered in blood but Umma said that he’s okay.”

 

Something about that sentence just suddenly raised Junsu’s uneasiness. Cautiously he probed for more,

“Chun.. when was it that Yunho came to your family?”

 

“Erm.. bout 15 years ago? Yunho-hyung slept for a week and then he woke up but he didn’t remember anything except his name.. and there was also some kinda writing on Hyung's wrist.."

 

Junsu could feel all breath left his body and blood roars in his ears. 

“Writing?”

he whispered.

 

Oblivious to the turmoil inside the angel holding him, Yoochun rests his head near Junsu’s collarbone and keep on talking,

“Uhn. Some kind of writing.. They were quite long but.. I can’t remember what it says.

Umma and Appa was happy coz the marks disappear next day.. and the wounds on Hyung’s back healed quickly too!”

 

“… What kind of wounds?”

 

_*shrugged*_

“Um.. some kind of two lines on Hyung’s shoulder blades. They were bleeding and Umma and Appa was so worried..”

 

_No.. it can’t be.. Yunho-hyung? Human? Impossible! But too much a coincidence?_

_What kind of spell could turn a demon into human completely?.. And who would do that to a child?..’_

 

“Junsu? Is something the matter?”

 

At the concerned voice, Junsu looked down at the other’s wide eyes and smiled reassuringly,

“No.. I was just thinking about something.. Listen Chunnie.. I have to go now. Don’t worry about a thing, okay?

Your hyung still loves you it’s just, he was a bit charmed by Changmin at the moment. I’m pretty sure he’ll hang out with you more often soon enough.”

 

Yoochun pouted,

“You’re leaving me behind too?”

 

Junsu can’t resist the adorable, spoiled brat any longer. He kissed those tempting cherry red lips – stopping just shy of nibbling on them.

By the time he drew back, Yoochun is panting with face flushed red and eyes filled with wonders – staring at the angel. Junsu chuckled ad press another quick kiss onto those succulent lips.

“I’m not leaving you behind.. I just need to take care of something.. I’ll come back tomorrow, ok?”

 

"No! Bring me with you too!!"

Yoochun grabbed onto one of Junsu's arms and refused to let go.

 

"Yoochun-ah.. I can't br.."

Junsu tried to explain that he can't bring Yoochun with him as it is against the rule.. But

 

"Andwae! I'm coming with you, I don't care!"

 

Looking at that determined (and impossibly cute) face, Junsu finally relented.

"Fine. But you got to promised that you will always stick to me and not wandering off on your own when we get there, alright?"

 

Yoochun nodded happily,

"Uhn. Okay!"

 

"Yoochun.. Chunnie-ah.. You got to promise me.

This is important. If they found out a living _human_ wandering about in Heaven, 

it'll be.. bad. _Real_ bad..

So promise me now or I'm not bringing you."

 

Yoochun pouts but did as Junsu said,

"Arasso~ I promised I won't go anywhere without you~"

 

Junsu smiled and ruffled the human's hair fondly,

"That's my good boy~.."

He picked up Yoochun in a princess-carry and spread out his wings,

"Now ready? hold on tight.."

 

Not waiting for an answer from the still stunned boy, Junsu flew off.

  
_‘Changmin, where the hell are you?!.. Jae-hyung would want to know about this too..’_

 

 

  
  
  
_~TBC~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Honestly, I think Junsu is the one that's doing all the work in this story.. lol  
>  Maybe Junsu is actually the true main character here?? >.


	10. Interlude III (A Mother's Instinct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person for writing this chapter =.=;;

 

 

 

 

 

> _** My Baby Boy and Me ** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**It's three AM, they're all asleep,** _
> 
> _**and no-one's here to see.** _
> 
> _**As we rock slowly back and forth,** _
> 
> _**My baby boy and me.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**His little hand is feather light** _
> 
> _**Tucked up against my chin.** _
> 
> _**I hold his tiny hand in mine,** _
> 
> _**and stroke his baby skin.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**The house about us creaks and groans,** _
> 
> _**The clock hands creep around.** _
> 
> _**He snuggles closer to me still,** _
> 
> _**And makes his baby sounds.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**I love these quiet hours so much,** _
> 
> _**And cherish every one.** _
> 
> _**Store memories up inside my heart** _
> 
> _**For lonely nights to come.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**All too soon he'll be grown up,** _
> 
> _**His need for mama gone.** _
> 
> _**But until then I still have time** _
> 
> _**For kisses and for song.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Time for quiet hours like this** _
> 
> _**With him cuddled in my arms,** _
> 
> _**Where I wish he'd always stay** _
> 
> _**Protected, safe and warm.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**And yet I know the day will come** _
> 
> _**When his tiny little hand,** _
> 
> _**will be bigger than my own.** _
> 
> _**He'll grow to be a man.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**But until then he's mine to love** _
> 
> _**With no one here to see.** _
> 
> _**As we rock slowly back and forth,** _
> 
> _**My baby boy and me.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**~Anonymous.** _
> 
>  

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Mago.. I.. I’m not good in all this romantic thingie.. But.. I really want you to know that whatever’s mine are yours and you are the love of my life and my future.. Would you marry me?”_

 

 

_"Congratulation Lady Mago.. It appears that you are pregnant..”_

 

 

_“I wonder if it’s gonna be a boy or a girl?”_

 

_“Either one, he or she would be the most well-love child in the entire universe”_

 

 

_“Yul, here. Feel this” *Smiled*_

 

_*Gasp.* “I can feel the baby kicking!!”_

 

 

_“Push, Your Highness.. Push.. Just a little bit more. I can already see the crown of the baby’s head”_

 

_“Arrgghh!!..”_

 

_….._

 

_“Uwwaaaahhh..!!”_

 

_“Congratulation my Lady, it’s a boy..”_

 

 

_“What shall we name him?”_

 

_“How 'bout... Yunho? May his life would be balanced and peaceful..”_

 

_“Hello there Little Yunnie..” *teary smile*_

 

 

_“Mama, wook!! Yunnie made fow you and Papa!”_

 

_“Aww.. you drew us a picture.. Thank you baby..”_

 

_“Mama wike??”_

 

_“I love it! I’m going to hang this in our bedroom, okay..”_

 

 

_“Higher Papa!! Higher~! Swing me higher!!” *childish squeals and laughter*_

 

 

_“Papa, Mama.. Yunnie wuv you vewy much..”_

 

_“We love you too, darling..”_

 

 

_“Papa! Mama! Flying scary.. What if Yunnie fall?”_

 

_“Don’t worry sweetheart.. Papa and Mama would never let anything bad happens to you.”_

 

 

  
  
  
15 years.. 

 

15 **_long_ ** years..

and still she can’t forget… can’t let go..

 

 **Yunho**.

Her baby boy.. Her one and only sweet child..

 

And how _could_ she?

When every little things reminded her of him.. Wherever she looks, there he is..

 

That vanity table where Yunho loved to sit on – watching his mama getting all prettied up.

Mago would sometimes dab a little bit of gloss on the boy’s lips just to see him giggles..

And Yunho would then run to his papa to show how pretty he was –  _’just like mama!’_.

 

The wide banister on which the mischievous prince loved to slide down from – causing many many near heart attacks on his mama and nanny.

 

The huge garden in which Yunho spends much time playing hide n seek with his papa

– Mago will be sitting underneath the big old tree near the pond with their picnic spread, reading or just enjoying the bright laughter of her son and husband.

 

The study room where Yunho loved to crawled underneath Yul’s table, dragging his fluffy blanket with him to build a sort of comfy nest for himself. 

 

The nursery where all she had spent countless hours just reading and playing with him

– Yul tried to join them whenever he had free time. Sometimes both of them just stood and  _watched_  Yunho playing or napping, thankful to be blessed with such a darling..

 

So how does _exactly_ a mother could forget her child?..

The answer is simple: No mother could.

 

With every single ounce of her maternal instinct, Mago could feel her boy is still alive.. **somewhere**.

 

_‘Where are you, Yunho-ya~? I’m missing you so much.._

_Don’t you miss your mama too? Come back home, baby..’_

 

Even now.. she can feels it.

Her Yunnie..

 

Mago frowned slightly.. 

Wait a minute.. Sure she could sense her boy is still alive, but this time it’s different.

 

His presence is so strong that it almost overwhelms her. It’s as if Mago could almost sense Yunho in the palace  _right now_..

 

Could it be? 

 

No doubt about it! Her baby has come home.. 

She knows.

 

For the first time in 14 and half years, Mago stepped out of Yunho’s nursery room.

Oblivious to the shocked gasp coming from the passing servant girl at the sight of reclusive Lady of the castle,

Mago stumbles on – eyes watering at the sudden brightness outside her dark world in her child’s room.

 

_'Yunnie.. where are you? Mama’s coming, baby..’_

 

“Your Highness.. Are you alright?.. Let me help you..”

 

Mago pushed away at the servant’s helping hand.

One hand against the wall for support, she staggers –

 

her thoughts were focused on one thing only: Finding Yunho.

 

Where is he?

 

Distantly, she heard a commotion around her.

Apparently the haggard look, red-rimmed eyes and the fact that Mago can’t even take a step without looking like she’s going to fall over had the maid worried for her Mistress and called on others to help her to take Lady Mago back to her room to rest.

 

Hands are around her, trying to drag her away from her destination.

 

Mago cried out, struggling in their arms:

“Let me go! I need to find Yunho.. He’s here! My Yunnie is here..

Yunho! Yunho! Mama’s coming!!

Let me go!!”

 

Finding a dear familiar face in the midst of servants, Mago latched on the old demoness’ arms.

“Please Mrs. Danus.. Yunho is here.

I can  _feel_  it.. Let me go to him..”

 

Mrs Danus looked at her mistress – still so beautiful despite not taking care of herself and looking gaunt.

Her heart breaks into a million pieces at the hopeful raspy sound of that once soft melodious voice.

 

How she wished that Master Yul-ryeo is there.. But the meeting with Heaven had been extended due to lack of progress on both sides to keeping peaceful negotiation. 

 

With tears streaming down her weathered face, Mrs Danus gently took Lady Mago’s hands in hers.

“Lady Mago.. Yunho is not here..

I’m sorry.. Please Your Highness, please.. we’re worried about you..

Please let us take you back to your room. I promise, if..  _when_  Yunho comes back, I will personally tell you, ok?..

Please Lady Mago..”

 

Mago slowly drew back.. lips trembling,

“..not here?” 

 

Mrs Danus bit her lips against sobbing out loud at the  _broken_  sound,

“..No.. not here.. I’m sorry.. I'm so so sorry..”

 

Mago nodded sluggishly, eyes glassy and confused once more..

“I.. I would like to go to my room now, Mrs Danus..

S.. sorry for bothering you..”

 

Mrs Danus swallowed and nodded, quickly signalling to couple of maids to help with their retreating mistress – t

he trembling frail body looks like it’s holding on to life by tooth and nail only.

 

Mrs Danus then turned to one of the guard,

“I heard that Master Changmin is here?”

 

The guard bowed respectfully to the Palace’s old chief housekeeper,

“Yes M’am.. But Master Changmin had given explicit order not to be disturbed as he is having a guest with him.

They’re currently in the palace’s garden, M’am..”

 

Mrs Danus sighed, usually when Lady Mago gets overly upset – only Changmin would be able to calm her down..

Maybe because of his close relationship with Yunho previously, Mago takes comfort in having Changmin near. 

 

But.. Changmin rarely, if _ever_ brought back guest of his own to the castle.

He usually would spend all his time either with Mago or discussing tactical plans with Yul-ryeo and his real dad – High General Shim.

 

Mrs Danus is glad that the future elected successor now feels comfortable enough in living in the palace that he even brought a guest.

Thus Mrs Danus wouldn’t want to bother him this time.

 

“Never mind then.. Just make sure that Master Changmin and his guest had everything they wish for and make sure they’re not to be disturbed.

He doesn't need to know of this incident right now.. I’ll inform him later.”

 

“Yes M’am..” 

 

Mrs Danus watched as the guard bowed again and turned to leave.

 

_‘A guest..??Whoever he or she is.._

_must be quite special someone for Changmin to personally escorting them..’_

 

 

_~TBC~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't get it, this interlude was when Changmin brought Yunho to hell for a visit (right after last chapter). 
> 
> So yes, Mago DID feel her Yunnie.. and if she goes to the garden, they will finally meet.. 
> 
> But since I'm a cruel, cruel person.. They didn't! ^^;;


	11. We Only Part To Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And~ here comes Jaejoong :)

 

 

It was just another typical night.

 

Where in the world below the night would always fill with some sort of noises, here in Heaven night means silence. 

So quiet that it’s deafening.

 

Ji Hoon yawned surreptitiously.

They have only an hour or so to go before end of shift and their group would be relief by another guards’ troop. 

 

 _‘_ _I can’t wait to go home and play with Bae Cha.. Hope Mei haven’t put him to bed yet..’_  

he thought fondly of his wife and their two years old son.

 

Ji Hoon is one the elite guards that had been assigned to protect the Forbidden Temple which needs to be guarded at all time.

 

Nobody knows what exactly inside the big building – not even the guards themselves.

The only people that are allowed to go in the temple are those from the immediate Royal family and even then, each of them will have to bring a document that had been approved by the king himself. 

 

There are rumors though that inside the temple lays a weapon so powerful that it could slay hundreds of angels and demons in one great swoop.

A weapon that was created by joining the essence of the first Angel and Demon before the start of Time itself, a weapon that would give its wielder unspeakable great power of manipulating the chi and energy chakra around them.

 

There is also rumor on a terrible creature that lays dormant from underneath that would only be awaken and answer to the call of this weapon. 

 

And who could forget the prophesy by the three sisters of Stygian Witches that foretold the doom of heaven and hell 100 years ago at the wedding ceremony of King Hwang-Gung and Lady So Hee.

All three of them had long been sentenced to lifelong prison for disrupting the ceremony although Ji Hoon could still remembers how all the hair behind his neck had stood up when the three ancient sisters came up to Lady So Hee, put their hands on her midriff and in united chilling spooky voices said out loud:

 

 

> **"With new life, comes the joining of above and below.**
> 
> **Those against and those supports, perish thee for end will come.**
> 
> **Beware of flowing water and fire hounds and the terrible jaw of fate would swallow us all.**
> 
> **True mate lives, chances are given.**
> 
> **True mate gone, darkness around.**
> 
> **Woe to us all for it will be gone.."**

 

 ****Ji Hoon shuddered as he remembered how all angels and demon were on their toes for few months after the incident but as years passed by and with the joyful birth of Crown Prince Jaejoong some 17 years ago, everyone just forgot about the whole thing.

Afterall things had been so peaceful and even with the not-quite-there-yet war with the demons nowadays, they are nowhere near the ‘end’ or ‘doom’ as warned by those crazy witches. His Majesty well-known friendship with the Underworld Lord Yu-Ryeo managed to staved off full-out war between the Worlds. 

 

 _'Seriously, where is the other team?! They’re late! I want to go home now..’_  

he thinks in annoyance.

No doubt it’s Bong’s fault again. A good friend to have but if ‘tardiness’ should be his middle name.

He  _never_  on time to anywhere! Even his own wedding! >.<.

 

Ji Hoon was musing on how he would berate his friend when he was startled by something. 

Was that a noise He strained his ears. Nothing. He took a deep breath, inhale and exhale. He’d only been out for a second. He hoped he was getting overtime for all this.

 

Straightening up – wings stretched out almost in relief behind him, Ji Hoon prepares to have a look around the property. 

 

Wondering where in heaven all his teammates are,

Ji Hoon didn’t even notice the dark figure dropping down from the roof behind him.

 

When the sharp steel passes through his throat and he was drowning in his own blood, all that went through his mind was the image of his smiling wife and giggling son..

 

_'I'm sorry, Mei... Bae Cha'_

 

 

*******************

 

 

_Silent figures congregate softly around an unlit fire._

_Swathed in black robes, they sit perfectly still, flinching neither muscle nor sinew, the only sound piercing the inky darkness the slow and occasional hiss of silent, ancient breath._

 

_They huddle together,_

_not for warmth, nor companionship,_

_but in patient supplication, waiting, as they have for centuries, ever forbearing, ever vigilant and ever hopeful._

 

_Tonight, their wait will not be in vain._

 

_The gentle rustle of the tent flap announces his presence._

_With reverent steps the man enters into their midst._

 

_They know him._

_They know him of old. He left them once, long ago._

_Patiently they have awaited his return._

 

_And now he has come._

 

_In his hands he carries a gleaming silver staff, a slightly curved, ancient weapon. I_

_t is heavy with the lives of untold legions; their crimson screams and eviscerated innards did nothing to mar the brilliant shine of the blade._

 

 _T_ _he figures stir._

 _T_ _hey can still smell the death that clings to its curve._

 

_It can only mean one thing._

 

_It won’t be long now._

 

 

************************* ********************

 

 

“Omo Changmin-ah.. they are so cute!”

 

Changmin chuckled at the excited squeal coming from the adorable human in front of him.

 

They are currently in the Royal Garden where he had brought Yunho for a rest after the tour around the Underworld

 **(** obviously he didn’t bring Yunho to the harsher parts of Hell e.g: torture chambers.

Only to some ‘ _tourist-worthy_ ’ places such as: the beautiful Mourning Cliff, walk along the Lava Beach, nice fly over the Eternal Sunset Island, magnificent view of underground aquarium of those ferocious looking crocodile-shark but in actuality are gentlest most affectionate of creatures

and of course the large main town where Changmin bought few trinkets for Yunho to bring home to his mother and brother. **)**

 

He got to admit that this is possibly one of the days he had in his life so far.

Every time he heard Yunho laugh or when the human gives a smile over his shoulder at him, Changmin feels this immense happiness welled up in his chest.

Like he could do anything just so that Yunho would always laugh and smile like he is now.

 

“Changmin, look!”

 

He looked over to see Yunho is holding up a baby turtle-duck and is nuzzling it gently.

 

“Yun-ah~ be careful.. Sometimes they might nip at..”

 

“Ouch!”

 

Changmin laughed at the stunned look on Yunho’s face as he rubbed at his reddening nose with one hand while holding the squirming baby turtle-duck with another.

He went to the human and gently took the animal from him and let it go to join its mother in the middle of the pond.

 

Cupping the small face in front of him, he tilted Yunho’s face up.

“Let me see that.. I told you to be careful~”

 

Yunho pout as the Demon Prince laughed and dropped a peck on the tip of his sore nose.

He was just about considering if it would be too childish to stick out his tongue at the demon when a flutter behind them caught his attention. 

 

A huge blue-black butterfly is fluttering around near Changmin’s head trying to get the prince’s attention.

Changmin turned to the creature and held out his hand.

The butterfly rested gently on the upturned palm and Changmin brought it near his ear as if  _listening_  to whatever the creature’s saying – eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. 

 

Yunho watched all these in fascination.

 

Honestly the real Underworld is completely different from what he had expected.

He always thought that Hell’s going to be really scary with huge scary-looking demons running around feasting on souls.

He imagined he will see human souls being tortured left and right and the sky would be pitch black with blood red huge fires bursting from every nook and cranny.

 

But..

 

What he had discovered was; the real Hell is actually quite nice..

 **Beautiful** even.

 

Sure, the sky isn’t as bright and blue as it is on the Human World.

But it wasn’t pitched black either – it’s more of a sof shade of grey: like one would expect on a particularly cloudy day.

There’s no sun down here, instead somehow the grey sky is illuminated from beyond that gives out nice familiar warmth as the sun itself.

 

As for demons… Well, they are more than few around, of course.

And yes, some of them looks quite scary with disfigured features that make it hard not to think that maybe they’re actually alive just by pure magic: Some looks like just lumps of raw flesh glued together with one eyeball and couple of limbs thrown in just for the heck of it.

However, there are quite a number of demons that have humanoid form.

In fact, if it’s not because of their black wings, they’ll look just like humans. 

 

They’re all really nice too..

Well, to be fair it could be due to their prince’s presence that none of them even bat an eyelash at the sight of still  _alive_ human squealing around in excitement from one store to another at the marketplace. 

 

Yunho expected to hate it here, he never would have guessed how strangely _**comfortable** _ he would be to be walking among these demons.  
  
Almost like coming home, really….

 

“Changmin?”

 

Startled, Changmin looked up from where he was subconsciously frowning at the creature on his palm.

 

“Umm.. you can talk to animals too?”

Yunho asked in amazement.

 

For a while Changmin looked puzzled at the question before his face cleared up in understanding and he chuckled at Yunho’s adorable confusion.

“Oh no..no..

This is not just any animal. This is what we called Jigokuchō or Hell’s Butterfly.

They are used as messengers between demons .. um.. something like homing pigeon or eagles you humans often use.

Angels have something similar too, theirs are called _Tengokuchō_.”

 

“O.O.. Oh~ Okie.. Is there something wrong though? Did you get a bad news? You look all frownie there..”

 

Changmin waved the Jigokuchō away,

“It’s nothing, just the King requesting my presence as soon as possible..”

 

“Your dad wanted to see you?”

 

Changmin smiled wanly,

“Yes.. Yes I supposed you could say that he _sort of_ my dad..”

 

Yunho looked like he wanted to ask more but just then Changmin walked towards the human and drew the surprised man closer.

Burying his face at the crook of the other’s neck, he inhaled the sweet natural smell deeply and murmured,

“Do you like it here, Yunho?”

 

Puzzled (and perhaps heart a bit aflutter) by the affectionate act of the demon prince, Yunho hugged Changmin back and stroked the silky head on his shoulder.

“Uhn.. I never imagined Underworld to be this nice.

And this garden is _beautiful_..

Thank you, Changmin-ah... For bringing me here.”

 

Changmin lets out a huge sigh against the soft skin – causing Yunho to giggled a bit at the ticklish feeling,

“I’m glad to hear that you like the place.

This Royal Garden is the pride and joy of Lady Ma.. my ' _mother'_. She tends to some of these plants herself.

Or at least she used to care for them..”

 

Yunho wondered what could have happened that put such sad expression in Changmin’s eyes.

Just then another one of Jigokuchō came fluttering by. Changmin just threw an irritated glance at it and ignored the big black butterfly.

 

“Um.. Changmin-ah, I think your dad  _really_  wants to see you.. maybe it’s important? Is he inside the palace?”

 

Changmin sighed despondently..

one afternoon..

he can’t even have  _one_  afternoon free? Shit.

 

“No. He’s in heaven right now for the Heaven/Underworld meeting..

I.. I don’t know.. This thing had been dragging on and on and I know it’s for the sake of mending the relationship between demons and angels but _honestly_?

I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon.

Everybody is just too suspicious of each other. Ever since Yu..”

 

He trailed off mid-sentence and took a deep breath,

“Know what, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be telling you this..

Now you probably think I’m just another whiny demon prince who has nothing better to do than just complaint.”

 

“I don’t think you’re being whiny.

You don’t have to bottle everything up just because you’re the badass demon.

And to tell the truth, I like the idea that you trust me enough to be yourself. I like that even though you’re a demon prince, you’re better than most humans I know.

I like hearing you laugh after teasing Junsu and how gentle your smile is when you thought no one’s looking.

I just like  _you_ , Changmin-ah.” 

Yunho’s face turned bright red after saying that and Changmin could feel his heart skipped a beat at the  _almost_ -confession.

 

For the first time in Changmin’s life, he is speechless with joy.

 

“Listen Yunho.. I have to go and meet the king now but.. I really  _don’t_  want today to end..

So~ do you want to come with me to Heaven? I promise we’ll just make it a quick visit and after I’ll see what is it that the king wants, than we could spend the rest of the day together..

I have something to tell you and.. I mean, you don’t have to if you want I could drop you off at your world before going up there and don’t feel like you  _have_  to or anything.

I would totally under..”

 

Yunho laughed at the normally suave prince’s rambling,

“Changmin. Stop!

I would be  _delighted_  to accompany you to visit Heaven, ok..”

 

And he laughed again as Changmin whooped joyously, picked him up and gave him a little spin.

 

 

 ************ ***************  

 

 

Yunho is bored.

 

He is currently in one of the biggest most lavish room he had ever seen or can even imagine in his entire life.

Changmin had pretty much dumped him here and left after which he promised Yunho that he’ll only be a while and strictly ordered Yunho not to go anywhere until he comes back.

 

… That was two hours ago.

 

Yunho flopped on the bed and rolled around,

“I’m bored.. bored.. bored.. bored!!”

 

Honestly!

Here he is in  _Heaven_  itself and what did he do? He stayed locked up in a bedroom.

 

Yoochun would never let him live this down. Yunho wished his brother is here.

They would have so much fun going on new adventure by themselves. 

 

Sitting up and pouting, Yunho decided he’s going to explore for a bit.

 

What harm could there be?

Heaven is the place for angels right? And angels are always good..

They watch over you and help people.. That’s what Umma said…

And Yunho’s dying to catch a glimpse of one.

 

Changmin shielded him completely when he brought him here.

He said it’s for Yunho’s own protection as Yunho is human and thus didn’t have any power to defend himself if something happens and he got discovered.

 

_‘Silly Changminnie~.. angels are good._

_They would never harm anyone..’_

 

Thus with a cheeky grin, he tiptoed to the door and sneak out.

 

_‘Freedom!’_

 

 

************ ****************

 

 

Yunho quietly giggled to himself as he ducked out of sight from another one of the angels.

 

_‘This is fun.. Just like playing hide n seek with Chunnie._

_Ah~ I wish you’re here Chun-ah.. Omo, wonder where does this leads to?’_

 

He slipped out of an elegant archway and come to a long corridor with wide open windows all along the side of it which overlook into the biggest most beautiful garden Yunho had ever seen.

Almost squealing in delight, he walked out and looked around him in wonders.

 

Blue birds chirping, colourful butterflies fluttering everywhere, flowers of all kinds – their soft fragrances permeate through the air, soft lulling sounds of the gentle stream calms one soul, warm sunlight and bright blue sky.

It’s not hard to believe that he is now in heaven with all these beauties surrounding him.

 

Eager to dip his feet into the cooling water from the stream and play with those little colourful fishes that are swimming around, Yunho quickly walked towards the sparkling water.

When he neared there however, he slowed down when he noticed there’s someone lying underneath one of the huge tree with low hanging branches and thick leaves – casting nice big shade on the ground.

 

His first instinct was to run away from there but when he realised that the other is sleeping soundly, his curiosity got better of him and Yunho crept closer – keeping an eye out just in case he woke the other up.

  
When he neared the angel (for what else could the other being be?), the sleeping male stirred (Yunho could feel his  _entire_ body froze) and turned on his back – exposing his face fully to the curious human’s eyes.

 

And Yunho’s heart stopped.

Breathing becomes a thing of a past.

 

Yunho knows that angels are supposed to be beautiful, just look at Junsu and all these other angels he met – they’re all absolutely _stunning_.

So yes, Yunho believes that angels are fine-looking creature.

 

But this sleeping angel in front of him?.. He’s just beyond description.

If it’s not for those little puffs of air passing through that cherry red full lips, Yunho would be certain that this is not an actually being. Maybe a mannequin that someone created out of despair for the futile search of actual perfection.

 

Because that’s how the being in front of him looks like: **Perfection**

 

Without knowing, Yunho had crawled closer and his face is directly in front of the other’s face.

He found himself almost wishing that those eyes would open so he could just look into them. Almost like in a trance, Yunho raised one of his hands to trace that soft looking skin on the beautiful face. But just before he could make contact, quick as lightening his wrist was gripped in an iron clad fist and those eyes snapped opened..

 

…. And looked directly into his.

 

_‘I know you..’_

 

 

*********************

 

 

Jaejoong didn’t know exactly what woke him up from his nap. All he remembers were feelings of.. warmth, comfort, happiness, laughter….  _completion_.

 

 _Yunho_.

 

Before he knew it, he had jerked awake and instinctively knew that someone was directly in front of him.

Going by years of training, he grabbed hold of the unknown being before he even fully realised where he was.

 

Jaejoong opened his eyes.. only to look into a wide frightened dark brown eyes. 

 

The small face neared his – so close that Jaejoong could almost taste the sweetness that the dark cavern beyond those pink lips has to offer. Some of the strands of the other’s long dark chocolate hair fell forward softly – acting like an almost curtain around their faces. 

 

 _'And that tiny beauty mark next to the lips is just begging for a nibble’_  

Jaejoong’s still groggy mind supplied.

 

Jaejoong have no idea how long it has been they are staring at each other in a daze but just before he could give in to his own want and just lean in to catch those pillow soft lips, they heard a shout.

 

“Your highness.. where are you? Are you around here?!..”

 

He inwardly groaned at the sound of Tiffany’s annoying voice calling out to him. Seriously, doesn’t she knows the meaning of the word ‘ **No** ’?

 

Above him, the mysterious person gasped and jerked back.

His hand slipped from Jaejoong’s grasp and before the prince could call out to him, the man quickly scrambled up and ran away.

 

_'Who are you? The one so familiar to me..’_

 

 

  
  
  
_~ **finis** ~_

 

**A/N:**

**-** I might be a Changmin/Yunho shipper, but even I can't deny that Jaejoong really is beautiful. So I think it's normal for Yunho to feel at least a bit stunned at seeing the angel here.. It doesn't means that he's all ready to spend the rest of his life with this angel. It just means that he has eyes ^^;;;

 **-** To those who are confused by the ' _100 years ago of Hwang-Gung/Sohee marriage_ ', please remember my explanation before that in Heaven and Hell, demons and angels age as usual (like humans) up until they reached 25 years old after which the aging would slow down until they can live up to 7000 years or so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please be patient with me..
> 
> and don't ask what will be the end pairing (between Changmin/Yunho and Jaejoong/Yunho) coz this author have no idea yet.  
> Despite how it seems in here, it could still go EITHER way.
> 
> So give me your feedback and thoughts on how you want it to be and I'll take them into consideration.


	12. Suddenly There You Are..

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin scowled as he stalked back to his room.

 _‘Fuck! It’s just one after another, isn’t it?!’_  

 

The meeting with his adoptive father few minutes ago drifted back into his mind:

 

 

*******

 

 

“Come in.”

 

At the sound of authoritative voice, Changmin carefully pushed open the heavy solid brass gold door and stepped into the huge room. He bowed respectfully to the impressive figure near the wide window overlooking the fluffy bright clouds outside.

 

Yul-ryeo turned from his silent musing and studied the tall muscular young demon standing proudly in front of him. 

 

**Shim Changmin.**

The son of his good friend, General Shim:

 

He grew up from such a cute (though a bit serious) small boy to a mature, strong and intelligent demon.

And Yul-ryeo knows without a doubt that he had made the right choice 10 years ago when he decided to  _adopt_  Changmin and groomed him to be Yul’s successor later on.

 

Maybe it was unfair to place such responsibilities on those young shoulders so suddenly but… Yul-ryeo had no other choice. He might be a grieving father but he’s also a ruler - his responsibility is to his people first and foremost.

 

_‘Yunho-ah~ Appa misses you..’_

 

“My Lord.. I’m sorry for the delay.

I wasn’t.. I mean, I was down at the Underworld when I got your summon.”

 

“Ah.. How is Mago?”

 

“I didn’t.. That is to say, I had a visitor with me thus I haven’t go and visit Lady Mago yet..

I will after this, of course..”

 

Yul-ryeo chuckled,

“Relax Changmin. It’s okay..

I didn’t expect you to visit her every single time you go to the palace. It’s your home too and you could stay there whenever you like.”

 

“I thank you for your and Lady Mago kindness, My Lord..” 

Changmin bowed again.

 

The Underworld King sighed,

“Aish, so polite.. You’ve always been such a quiet gracious boy ever since you were little. Why, it seems just like yesterday you and Yun..” 

He trailed off while Changmin looked down to the floor briefly – at loss of any comforting words that wouldn’t sound like a repeat of a broken record player.

 

Yul-ryeo shook his head and cleared his throat,

“Listen Changmin-ah, there’s a reason why I summoned you urgently. Something happened last night..”

 

Seeing the younger demon intrigued look, Yul-ryeo swallowed heavily and asked,

“Have you ever heard of별운검 (Byeol-ungeom) .

It literally means ‘ ** _cloud-splitting_** ’ sword?”

 

 

********

 

 

Couple of hours later found the young demon cursing under his breath all the way to his room,

_'What in Heaven’s wrong with our ancestors?! What fuck were they thinking?!_

_A weapon that could kill angels and demons, not to mention waking the괴물 (Gwoemul) from its slumber?!_

_Why do they even need to create it? And why haven’t they destroyed it once they realised its threat?!_

_And now, it’s missing! Just what we **fucking** need!’_

 

“Fuck! Shit! ARGH!!”

In his frustration, the demon punched the wall next to him

– startling few of the walking servants and causing them to give the scowling demon a wide berth as they passed him.

 

“Changmin! There you are..”

 

Changmin turned around to see Junsu walking quickly towards him – while tugging on the hand of one Park Yoochun behind him.

The latter keeps looking around him in wonder and not looking where he is going and even stopping once in a while to point excitedly of anything that caught his attention to the angel in front of him.

 

Changmin couldn’t help but smile when he saw Junsu firmly but gently coaxing the human to follow him instead of just running after a colourful flock of winged ponyflies, promising the pouting boy that he will show Yoochun around later.

It’s obvious to anyone with half a brain how fond the angel is towards the young human boy.

 

“Hey hyung.. What he’s doing here?” 

Changmin greeted Junsu when the older angel drew near.

 

“Who? Oh, you mean Yoochun? Well, he’s looking upset at being  _abandoned_  by Yunho and you.. so he refused to let me go..

Seriously, he practically plastered himself to my back so I won’t leave him alone down there.”

 

“So you brought him _here_?

Isn’t that against some kind of rules you guys have?”

 

Junsu scoffed,

“Look who’s talking.. How about you? You brought Yunho to Hell  ** _and_** Heaven.”

 

“Yeah well.. I’m not an angel.”

Changmin smirked.

 

“Changmin-sshi.. where’s Yunho-hyung?”

The soft voice caught Changmin’s attention and he looked down at the human.

Seeing the demon’s gaze on him, Yoochun shrank a bit into Junsu’s hold.

 

“Yunho? I left him in my room while I have to go and see my father.

He should be there now”

 

“Oh good. Let us go there and Chunnie-ah, you could explore the place with Yunho, ok..

Changmin, I need to talk to you.. **Urgently**.”

Looking down at Yoochun, Junsu then turned back to the demon in front of him and lowered his voice,

“It’s about Yunho.. and who I  _think_  he really is..”

 

Looking at Junsu strangely, Changmin shrugged and decided to just go along with whatever Junsu’s plan is..

Hades knows how he already has more than enough mess in his head without trying to figure out what Junsu has in his as well.

 

Few steps later, they arrived in front of Changmin’s room and he opened the door,

“… Honestly hyung, it’s not that I don’t ca…”

 

…. And come face to face with an **empty** room.

 

“Fuck.”

 

And Junsu had to say that he agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

 

 

 *************  

 

 

_'Idiot! Yunho, why are you such a pabo?!’_

 

Yunho pouted as he turned into another unfamiliar hallway. He’s been running around the palace for hours trying to find his way back to Changmin’s room.

_‘Changmin’s gonna be so~ mad.. and honestly, is it lunch hour or something? There’s not a single beings around!’_  TT.TT

 

He was about to consider just sitting down and started bawling (he’s so **tired**!) when suddenly he was bumped from behind.

Turning around in surprise, Yunho opened his mouth to apologise when words got stuck in his throat.

 

_‘Oh my God..’_

 

It was the angel he met earlier in the garden.

Before he could say anything however, the angel grabbed his hand and pulled Yunho behind a pillar where they were hidden by the long red curtain.

 

Dumbfounded, Yunho tried to ask what’s going on when the other placed a soft hand across his lips – cutting off his question before it even left his mouth.

He blinked as the angel made a soft shushing sound.

 

Before long there are flurries of footsteps near the place where they’re hiding and Yunho was crowded further into the nook behind the pillar by the other’s broader body.

He cursed himself mentally as he feels his cheeks warming up at the intimate position. 

 

“Your Highness.. Prince _Jaejoong_ ~! Where are you..?”

 

Yunho could see the angel winced at the sound of high-pitched feminine voice muffled by the heavy curtain.

 

“Prince Jaejoong~.. Tiffy here.. You promise to accompany me yesterday..~!

Yoohoo~.. Your Highness.. Where are you?~.. Hmm.. Maybe he wants to play hide and seek?”

 

***** _excited squeal that even had Yunho wincing at the shrillness_ *****

“Oh my Prince.. Tiff will come and find you soon~!

Wait for me!!”

 

The footsteps faded away though the angel waited for few more seconds before he let go of Yunho’s mouth.

He didn’t step away though and just look down at Yunho’s face – causing the human to blush at the intense scrutiny and cast his glance downwards. 

 

“Hi.”

 

Yunho looked up at the quiet voice and see the angel is looking at him.

“Hi.”

 

“Sorry about that.. I just.. well.. she.. uh..

I just don’t feel like seeing her at the moment..”

 

Yunho smiled,

“That’s ok. I.. _sort-of_ can understand.”

 

The angel smiled – and Yunho found himself almost breathless at the beautiful sight.

“So.. I’m Jaejoong. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Yunho.”

Yunho was startled at seeing Jaejoong’s previously open, smiling face suddenly tightened and the angel drew back a little.

“Jaejoong-sshi? Is something the matter?”

 

Jaejoong shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind and smile again at Yunho.

“Nothing. Sorry, you just..

remind me of someone..”

 

Yunho puffed out his cheeks,

“Oh. Erm.. is that _bad_?”

 

Jaejoong laughed,

“No. It’s good.. It means I won’t miss him _as_ much when I see you”

 

Yunho grinned,

“Uhn. I’m glad I could help.. Is he a good friend of yours?”

 

Jaejoong tilted his head and pondered the question,

“Let just say, he was my most important person at one time.”

 

He then cupped Yunho’s face in between his hand and squeezes those slightly chubby cheeks slightly,

“Now lets see~.. hmm.. you’re not an angel, are you?”

 

Yunho shook his head and smiled cheekily

(though with Jaejoong squeezing his cheeks together, he ends up looking like a puffer fish =.=;;).

 

“Hmm.. And~ you’re not a demon too?”

 

Another head shake.

 

“Yeah, don’t think so.. You didn’t have that demonic aura surrounding you.

So~ I take it, you’re a human _soul_?”

 

Yunho freed his head from the angel’s hold and replied,

“Nope. I’m a human.. 100% **still** alive!”

 

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow,

“ _Really_ now? You do realise that a human being shouldn’t be in Heaven before their time.. and even then, not just any beings could come into the castle ground.”

He raised his eyes upward and gave a despondent sigh,

“I’m afraid Yunho-sshi.. that you’ve broken the most major rule here.

If the King knows about this.. well..”

 

Jaejoong steal a glance at the horrified face infront of him and bit his lips hard to stop himself from laughing.

God knows why but there’s just  _something_  so endearing and adorable about this human boy that makes the Heaven Prince just wants to tease him more and more.

 

“ _No~_.. Jaejoong-sshi.. I didn’t mean too.. Oh no.. What should I do?”

Yunho nearly cry at the thought of getting caught and punished by the King of Heaven..

What if they throw him in prison? He would never see his umma and Yoochun (and Changmin!) again

 

 _'Gotcha!’_  

Jaejoong thought cheekily. 

“Well~ I  _might_  be able to help you..

Question is, do I  ** _want_  **to help you..”

 

Hearing that the angel could help him brightened Yunho up only to have his hope dashed at the very next sentence by the pretty angel. Without thinking, he threw himself towards Jaejoong - causing the angel to stumble a bit before he caught his footing and caught Yunho into his arms.

 

“Please.. please.. pretty _please_ Jaejoong-sshi.. Please help me..

Umma said that if someone said ‘ **please** ’ then you have to help them..”

 

At the sight of those pouty pink lips so near his, Jaejoong lost all thoughts of ever teasing Yunho. Licking his own lips, he said huskily:

“Ok.. but with one condition.. You have to follow whatever I said today.”

 

Yunho tilted his head in confusion,

“Eh?”

 

Chuckling, Jaejoong tweaked the tip of the pert nose,

“The best way not to get caught, my little baby duck~ is to **run**.

So, shall we go now?”

 

“Eh?~! Go _where_??”

 

“Aish, stop asking so many questions.. Just follow me!”

With that, Jaejoong firmly grasped the other’s hand, flipped open the curtain and just run – tugging a flailing Yunho behind him.

 

“Eh? Eh~?!! W.. wait! Jaejoong-shhi!! This is a _window!_!

Ah~! I nearly fell.. Eek!”

 

Once they’re outside, without breaking his stride he stretched out his huge gleaming white wings – barely hearing Yunho’s awed gasp; the angel quickly turned around, gathered the other man close and took off flying towards the warm sunshine.

 

Call him crazy, but for the first time in many years.. Jaejoong feels  _alive_.

 

 

 

 

~TBC?~


	13. Freedom Carries Sacrifice

 

 

 

 

“And here is the Silver Star Serenity Lake..”

Jaejoong pointed out to the vast lake in front of them. The soft pink hue of evening light reflected against its smooth surface,

“Just watch.. When the light hits it  _just right_ , the lake would shines silver – bright as the northern star.. hence the name.”

 

And just then the surface rippled and the whole lake shimmered like a mirage.

As if a million stars laid at its bottom, the water glows from within soft silver rays shone out around the lake’s edge.

 

“It’s beautiful..”

Yunho breathe out softly in wonderment.

 

Jaejoong looked down at the human in his arms and smile gently,

“Yes.. breathtakingly radiant..”

 

Yunho turned to look at the heaven’s prince but Jaejoong just hugged him tighter and hid his face at the crook of Yunho’s neck.

“Sshh.. lets just stay here for a while, ok?”

 

Yunho smiled and turned back to the amazing scenery in front of them and leaned back against the broad shoulder behind his back.

 

“Jaejoong-sshi..”

 

At the soft whisper, Jae nuzzled the soft skin under his lips almost lazily,

“Hmm?”

  
“Have we met before?

I feel like... I should.. _know_ you?”

 

Jaejoong raised his head and turned Yunho around in his arms. 

“You too? I thought I was the only one who feels like that.

Maybe it wasn’t just a coincidence that I found you, a living human in heaven. We’re fated to meet; don’t you think so Yun-ah?

And Lord helps me but even though I just met you today, I don’t think I can let you go.”

 

Yunho smiled uneasily,

“Um.. I don't think I get what you mea..Oh!" 

 

Jaejoong tilted Yunho’s chin up and brought one of Yunho’s hand to rest on his chest,

“Feel that?

We angels never have a physical heart.. All that exists in our chest is just a ball of light.. Our **grace** if you will.

Mine, it’s always so cold.. so _so_ cold that sometimes it made me wonder if I really meant to be who I am now – with rivers of ice running through my vein.

But somehow.. whenever I look at you, for the _first_ time in a very long while.. I actually feel warm.

I didn’t feel so detached from everything around me..

What is it about you Yunho, that is so _different_ from everyone else?”

  
“I..”

That was as far as Yunho got to when a pair of soft lips descended on his. 

He let out a muffled yelp when  the other's tongue pushed forcefully past his lips, lapping hungrily.

 

He tried to resist - twisting to escape the forced kiss, but the angel simply grabbed both of his wrists and pushed him back against a tree and used the weight of his body to hold Yunho there whilst he grabbed both of the human's wrists with one hand and held them up above his head. 

 

Jaejoong pressed his knee between Yunho's thighs, almost lifting him off the ground.

He buried his hands in those silky long tresses, pulled the other's head back and plundered those delectable lips once again. 

 

The evening sky becomes a little bit darker than usual and stained with a tinge of red as if stained by diluted blood.

The smooth surface of the lake rippled outward from the middle of the lake as if deep inside something large is stirring in its slumber.

The wind picked up slightly blew sweet smelling flower petals around the embracing kissing couple.

 

Neither noticed the long forgotten black marks creeping and entwining around their wrists once more..

 

 

*****************

 

_"Sissstersss…. Wake up.. he hassss come home……_

_The losssstttt one hasssss been found, ssssiiissssssterrrs…_

_It will ssssttaaaaaaaart noooww..”_

 

_Loud cackles bounced across the stone walls and rang all across the dark hallway.._

 

******************

 

_He watched in horror as the small light green bottle trembled as if it could barely contain the dark gas swirling furiously inside._

_If one looks closely, one could see that the gaseous black essence had formed some kind of mini tornado inside its enchanted prison._

 

_After so many years, this is the first time the matter inside gives such reaction._

 

_He quickly wrapped the bottle again inside the red cloth and keeps it with his person – just as he always does for the past 12 years._

_Guilty man will never be free from their own paranoia, they say.._

 

_Breathing heavily, he called for his trusted man,_

_“Bring me to the Three Sisters at once.”_

 

_“Right away, my lord..”_

 

*******************

 

 

  
Yunho feels lightheaded.

Though his eyes snapped open (when did he closed them??) when Jaejoong pressed harder in between his thighs and his panic, he struggled harder and finally able to pushed the angel away - causing the other to stumbled backward few steps.

 

Yunho whimpers as he hugs himself tightly.

He feels... confused... _violated_.

Even though the angel hadn't hurt him at all, Yunho strangely feels like crying..

 

Jaejoong took a step closer - concerned at the boy huddling against the tree.

 

"Don't!"

 

The angel froze at the cry and held out his hands in hopes to reassure Yunho that he is harmless and wouldn't do anything to harm the boy.

"I.. I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to scare you.."

 

Breathing heavily, Yunho didn't reply and just keeps watching Jaejoong warily.

After few minutes, when it was obvious that the angel won't make any sudden move towards him, Yunho calms down a bit and slowly stood up.

"Sorry.. I.. I really am okay.."

He ran a hand through his hand nervously

"But if you wouldn't mind, I think I should get bac.."

 

“Yunho… your **_wrist_**..”

 

Yunho could barely able to cover his flinch when  Jaejoong suddenly darted forward and grabbed Yunho's right hand, looking down on his wrist.

 

“Huh?”

He asked in confusion. 

 

“You.. Yunho.. You are **my** Yunho!”

 

Frowning, Yunho pulled away his hand from Jaejoong’s hold,

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Remember when I told you that you have the same name as my long lost friend Yunho the demon’s prince?

I found him.. It’s **_you_**.

Ah~ baby, have you any idea how much we…  _I_  missed you?” 

Jaejoong raised a hand to stroked YUnho’s cheek however the latter stepped back.

 

“You’re mistaken, Jaejoong-sshi.. I’m not  _that_  demon Yunho.

I’m just me, Yunho the human.”

As he was talking, Yunho subconsciously rubbing at his wrist as if to rub the markings away.

 

“Yunho.. You **_are_ ** him..

Those markings, they showed that you’re **mine**. Just like I’m yours..

I don’t know what happened but I guessed we could figured it out later..

For now, there’re lots of others who will be happy to see you ag..”

 

“No! I don’t wanna see anyone else.

I’m not whoever you think I am, ok!”

 

“Yun..”

 

“Bring me back to Changmin, please..”

 

When Jaejoong just stared at Yunho in surprise, the other becomes more agitated,

“I want to go back to Changmin now!”

 

Looking at the panicky look in Yunho’s eyes, Jaejoong relents and backed off,

“Ok.. ok, we’ll go back now,

it's alright...”

 

 

 ************************  

 

 

“Changmin, would you please stop pacing around? You’re making me dizzy.”

 

“Junsu, Yunho is missing. Tell me again, how I’m not supposed to freak out?

He’s a  _living_  human being lost in the middle of Heaven’s Palace and I can't even asked if anyone seen him.

Humans are not even supposed to be in Heaven while they’re still in their physical bodies, let alone be in the  _palace_!”

 

“Hush!”

Junsu shushed the agitated Demon Prince – looking pointedly at  _another_  living human with them, Yoochun: who’s taking a nap on Changmin’s bed with his arms and legs around the angel, hugging him tightly as one would do to one’s beloved doll.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes,

“Su, stop snuggling with your little human and help me out here.”

 

“I’m not snug..”

 

At the middle of Junsu’s gonna-be ranting, the door burst open and in came Yunho – running straight to Changmin and threw himself at the demon.

Changmin instinctively brought his arms around the human and hugged him close.

 

“Yunho-ya..?”

 

Hiding his face against Changmin’s chest, Yunho shook his head and just whispered softly,

“Changmin.. Could you bring me home, please?”

 

Looking questioningly at Jaejoong who had came in after Yunho in a more sedate pace,

Changmin noticed the painful expression on the Heaven’s prince and decided that any further questions could wait until later.

“Sure.. but Yoochun is here too Yun-ah.. Let me just ask Junsu to wake him up and bring him with us too, ok?”

 

 

*************************

 

 

Changmin looked down at the quiet human in his arms.

 

Behind them, they could hear the excited squeals from Yoochun urging Junsu to go faster so he could catch those pretty white birds (A/N: =.=;;) and Junsu’s gentle voice patiently explaining to Yoochun that no, they _cannot_ race with the birds because it’s getting late and Yoochun and Yunho’s Umma would get worried if the two boys aren’t home yet.

 

“Changmin-ah..”

The soft voice had Changmin held Yunho a little bit tighter

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m not a demon, right?”

  
Changmin frowned slightly at the question,

“Who said that you are one in the first place?”

 

“I’m Yunho. I’m a human.

My umma is Park Yejin and my appa is Park Song Il and my dongseang is Park Yoochun.

I am Park Yunho.. and I’m a normal human being.

And..and even though the whole of villagers think otherwise, it wasn’t my fault that we had so many bad lucks..

It wasn’t my fault Appa left us.. Umma said so, Chunnie said so.

Ok, Changmin-ah?”

 

Changmin sighed,

“Yun-ah.. you’re just  _you_.. Nothing’s wrong with that.

And bad luck is just exactly that:  _Luck_.

 _ **Nobody**_  could predict what’s going to happen in the future... not a demon, not even an angel.

So don’t worry, sweetheart.. You’re Park Yunho and as long as you keep in mind that’s who you are then that is _exactly_ who you’re going to be.

No  _one_  could say otherwise.. and no one could take it away from you..”

 

Yunho swallowed heavily and snuggled closer to the demon – safe and snug as could be,

“Thank you, Changmin-ah..

You’re right. No one could determine who I am without my permission.”

Rubbing his right wrist again, he whispered so softly that even Changmin can’t hear him,

“ _ **No one**_..”

 

 

  
  
_~TBC~_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If anyone noticed, I rewrote some scene to suit HoMinHo better :p  
> \- C/C greatly appreciated, guys~ m(_._)m


	14. I Choose You

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You  _kissed_ him?! Are you fuckin’ insane?!

No wonder he’s scared, you just met him for like what~  _Half a day_? And already you forced yourself on him!”

 

“Okay guys, just calm down and lets figure out what to d-”

 

“I did not  _forced_ myself on him. What do you take me for?! There’s a **connection** there, Changmin. I could feel it. I felt it from the moment I saw him. 

And I was right! Remember the mark we told you about? It appeared when we kissed. 

He’s mine, Changmin.. That’s my Yunho..”

 

“Well, I guess we could  _assume_ that he’s Yunho-hyung but we stil-”

 

“What? Just because some  _idiot_ -”

 

“Hey!”

 

“-accidentally tied your souls together when you guys were like 6 years old, now you think you  ** _owned_   **him?

He’s not yours to claim just like that, Jaejoong!”

 

“And what? You think he’s  _yours_ then?!

Don’t think I don’t know why you didn’t tell me when you found him, Changmin!”

 

“No hyungnim, we didn’t  _know_ it was hi-”

 

“Listen, you fuckin’ bastard: Yunho belongs to  _himself_.

That’s it. No one else. It’s up to him what he wants to be,  ** _who_** he wants to be with.. 

Not you nor I or any thrice damned ancient  _scriptures_ have any say in it!”

 

“You don’t kn..”

 

“And have you forgotten that he’s been (apparently) living as a human for this past 15 years?

How could you just expect him to accept the possibility that he might be a demon? That what the villagers been saying about him might be true after all.. 

If you know  _anything_ at all about  _this_ Yunho then you wouldn..”

 

“I  ** _don’t_** know anything about him because  **you** never give me a chance to!” 

 

Junsu started at the outburst - even Changmin looks a bit taken back.

 

“Both of you just keep this..  _secret_ between you like some kind of member-only club that I have no privy to.

I may be an idiot for my action, but you.. you are just selfish. Don’t deny that you just want to keep him to yourself!

So yes, I got too excited at the thought that  _maybe_ I found my Yunho again. But could you _blame_ me? 

Changmin, you don’t understand. When I kissed him, it felt like.. the other half of my soul came home..”

 

Changmin stares at the angel in front of him - that beautiful face is made even more ethereal as it softened in awe at remembering the kiss.

Without another word, he turned around and left the two angels behind.

 

 

********************

 

 

‘ _When I kissed him, it felt like.. the other half of my soul came home._ ’

 

Damn it.

Damn it all to Oblivion.

 

That’s right.. stupid or not, their souls are bonded. 

Besides, Jaejoong is an  **angel**.. the beautiful heir to the Heaven throne. 

 

Sure, Changmin’s own current position is of the same stature as the Heaven’s prince - putting aside that he is the current successor to the Underworld, his position as the Lieutenant General of Hell’s army guaranteed him to be the most feared and (one of the) respected demon in both Hell  _and_ Heaven. 

But would any of that matter to Yunho?

 

While he does still misses his childhood best friend, Changmin fell in love with the current gentle  _human_ Yunho. 

And which human would ever choose a demon over an angel?

 

Changmin flies faster than he ever flies before - trying to escape his own turbulent thoughts and feelings.

 

He decided to visit Mago - even though she’s not his real mother, he feels closer to her than to his own family as perhaps she is the only one besides Changmin that still holding out hope that Yunho will return someday. 

 

 

********

 

 

It’s only been couple of weeks since he last visited Lady Mago so he was quite surprised to find her in the garden - sitting quietly next to the pond and feeding the turtle ducks, instead of in Yunho’s old nursery room.

 

For a moment he just stood there watching her.

 

The slight breeze blew gently through her long ebony hair, the perpetual sunset sky gives warm glow around her.

Even looking pale with air of melancholy surrounding her, to Changmin she’s still the most beautiful lady he ever seen.

 

“Ah, Changmin.. you’re here..

Come, sit beside me.. that is if you could spare few minutes for this old lady..”

 

Changmin came closer - taking that outstretched hand in both of his and kiss the back of it. He sat down carefully next to her.

“It would be my honor to accompany such lovely beauty, Your Highness..”

 

Lady Mago smiled softly,

“Such sweet talker.. I know how I look like nowadays, but still.. I thank you for your kind words..

Now tell me little Bubble, what have you been up to lately? I missed you, you know..”

 

Changmin smiles at his childhood nickname - resulted from his rounded cheeks when he was a toddler, 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much, Your Highness..

I promised after the council meeting I will be more…”

 

“Changmin.. what did I tell you before? Call me Mother..

You’re as much as my son as..”

She drew in a shaky breath,

“a..as Yunho is..”

 

She smiles but a single tear still escaped and slides down her cheek.

 

“Your Hi.. Mother..”

 

She quickly dabbed at her eyes with a small faded pink handkerchief that Changmin recognized as Yunho’s present to his Mama (’ _Look Mama! Chami and me got you pwesent from the market~ because Yunnie wuv you~!_ ’) before he disappeared.

“Ah sorry.. I didn’t mean to be sad today.

I actually am feeling better than before, I promised..” 

 

“Mother.. I..”

Changmin hesitates (’ _What the fuck are you doing?!_ ’)

“If.. I mean.. do.. do you still think that Yunho still.. alive?”

 

“I don’t think so. I  ** _know_** so: My baby’s out there.. somewhere.. 

I can feel it in here.”

Mago placed a hand on her chest.

“It’s what we called a mother’s instinct, Changmin-ah..”

 

She strokes his hair fondly,

“Now, I heard that you had a guest the other day..

Want to tell me about your new friend?”

 

 

*******

 

 

Changmin closed the door to the nursery room softly - careful not to wake the person inside.

He had stay with the Queen outside in the garden until late and is glad to see her looking much healthier and more aware/connected to her surrounding than before.

 

“It’s hard to keep a constant eye on them crazy ones, isn’t it?..”

 

Changmin turned to find his aunt standing near the doorway.

 

_Lady Young-Sook._

As beautiful as she is dangerous

 

Youngest and most poisonous of two serpent daughters of the Great Snake Lord Eobshin from the great Hukso Island , some even called her as the Mother of Poison - referring to her expertise in all potions and poisons.

 

When General Shim fell in love with the eldest of the Great Snake Lord Eobsin’s daughter, Lady Jung Sook; As their wedding present, Yul-ryeo granted her entire family with  immortality. And a year later, Changmin was born to the couple.

 

They said that somehow Changmin’s mother never truly recovered from the strain of carrying a demon’s child. That her body was too fragile and the baby’s demonic power too powerful for her to contained.

 

Lady Young-Sook had volunteered to care for her sister and had moved into the Underworld to live with them. 

She provided daily medicinal potion to strengthen Lady Jung Sook but 5 months into the pregnancy during one of her morning walks, Lady Jung Sook fell off the Mourning Cliff - some speculated that she must’ve felt dizzy and accidentally tripped (and there were those that suspects the Lady commit suicide for she seems depressed few days before and there were rumors that the Lady was unhappy with her husband’s absence- this further supported by the fact that she wasn’t supposed to go out alone without any guards/companion). 

Her sister was the one that found her broken body lying on the rocky ledge bed jutting out the side of the cliff when she went to searched her sister to have their morning meal together. Her scream brought the guards and servants running.

 

They quickly brought her up but it was too late.

Surprisingly, the baby survived: his mother’s curled up body managed to shield the bump somewhat from the full brunt of the impact with the hard rocks.

They had to cut him from her body right then and there and as at the time General Shim was busy in protecting the South border from the Goblin invasion and thus unaware of what transpired back home; Lord Yul-ryeo himself helped in lending his power to keep the baby alive in a protective barrier and Lady Mago lend her own essence into the barrier for the baby development. 

 

When the general finally returned and learned of his wife demise, he mourned for her gentle soul and that he wasn’t around when she needed him. 

Unfortunately in his grief; the general threw himself more into work - forgetting that he has an infant son that needs his father’s love and attention now more than ever. He just trusted Changmin’s upbringing to his aunt and the servants until he deems the boy old enough to start his military training. 

 

While this doesn’t bother Changmin the least as even without a mother’s love and barely knowing his father, he was brought up lovingly by those who remembers Lady Jung Sook kindness to those of lower status and besides he spent most of his time at the palace with Yunho and his family; he could never truly warmed up to his aunt despite how everyone just keep singing her praises on how caring Lady Young Sook was towards her sister in those last few months before the tragedy.

 

There’s just something about those snake-like eyes and thin smiles that he doesn’t trusts. 

Whenever she was near him, Changmin can’t help but tenses up. 

 

Like waiting for that invisible blade to fall. 

 

“Lady Young Sook.”

He nodded in polite greeting. 

 

“Why so formal? We’re family, after all~. Just call me Imo..”

She sashayed closer (she even moves like a snake, Changmin thought to himself) and traced a finger lightly down his shoulder and large bicep to the roped muscles of his forearm (Changmin resisted the urge to flinch and just watched her warily)

“My nephew is all~ grown up now.. When did  _that_ happened?”

She looked up to him under her lashes and pulled him down so suddenly that he nearly went sprawling against her body. As it was, his hands are both now gripping her hips.

 

“I bet you get all those demons and angels feeling hot and bothered and falling _all_ over themselves at your feet, hmm~”

She breathed into his ear.

 

Frowning, Changmin straighten himself up and stepped back - putting some distance between them.

“Family or not, that was inappropriate and honestly none of your business.”

Changmin started to walked away before stopping and without turning, said in a cold voice

“Another thing,  _Imo-nim_.

If I ever hear you insulted and disrespecting Lady Mago again, I’ll have you banished back to earth, arasso?!”

 

He then left without waiting for the reply.

 

 

 **********************   

 

 

Yunho lies on the thin mattress - unable to sleep despite the late hour and looking out the open window across the bed.

 

‘ _The sky really is clear tonight_ ’

he thought absently.

 

The moon shone in the sky, a luminous pearl among the stars that twinkled like scattered diamonds against the inky black satin. The expanse of sky seemed contained only by the ring of mountains surrounding their little village. 

 

The quiet of the soft summer night was broken only by the cicadas and occasionally by Yoochun’s soft snores next to him.

Any other night, he would be snoring right with his brother -  happily dreaming and eagerly waiting to greet another new dawn for another happy day with his dongseang and Umma (though perhaps in these past couple of weeks he was more excited by the thought of seeing a certain demon)

 

But tonight, his mind is filled with the event the day before:

No matter how much he wondered of his origin before he was literally dropped in front of the Park family front door, never in million years would he even guessed that he might not be a regular human.

 

_A demon.._

 

Biting his lips, Yunho rubbed absently at his right wrist where the vivid black marks are - no matter how hard he scrubbed at them, they are forever etched into the creamy skin.

 

That angel..  _Jaejoong_ , said something about Yunho being his.

 

With a whimper, Yunho turned and hides his face against the worn threadbare pillow.

He.. doesn’t want to be Jaejoong’s.

He doesn’t want another life.. a life that he can’t even remembers.

He doesn’t want to be  ** _that_** Yunho. 

 

_Changmin-ah.._

 

A sudden whooshing sound startled Yunho but when he saw a glimpse of black wings outside the window, he relaxed marginally although he still eyeing the window warily for the demon.

 

But Changmin doesn’t say anything… he doesn’t even peers through the open window to look for Yunho.

He just.. leaned back against the wooden wall besides the window, gazing up to the full moon above - one hand resting lightly on the old nearly rotted through window frame. 

 

Yunho crawled towards the wall, slowly standing up and leaning back against the wood as well, closing his eyes. 

He imagined he could feel the warmth of Changmin’s body permeates through the barrier in between them.

 

“I owe his parents my life, you know.. I wouldn’t even be alive to take my first breath if they weren’t there.

But that wasn’t why he was special to me.

Yunho was my best friend.. my  _first_  friend, actually..

He was a lot like his mother.. One flash of that cheeky smile alone, could melt anyone’s heart. We got out a  _lot_ of trouble with the adults, thanks to Yunho-hyung..”

 

Yunho didn’t reply. He just lets Changmin’s soft voice washed over him like a soothing breeze. 

Just hearing that soft husky voice conjured up an image in his mind of those wide brown eyes and the warm smile that softened up that handsome face as the owner lost himself in some distant memory. 

 

Changmin keeps his voice low and steady.

He talks about games they used to play, about the adventures they had exploring the Underworld (he laughed now at how brave they thought themselves were at the time but truthfully unknown to them, Yul-ryeo actually assigned a couple of guards to look after the boys secretly). He talks about how cheerful and cheeky and  _kind-hearted_  his friend was, about how Changmin looked up to him. He described his childhood friend’s favorite hobbies and how he looks like - how he thinks that smallest beauty mark above his pink lips makes him looks girlish but actually looks so cute to Changmin. 

 

And suddenly that  _ **other** Yunho_ wasn’t so scary anymore.

He wasn’t a scary demon whose spirit would devours all this human!Yunho held dear should he be remembered. 

 

He was just a child.

And he was..  _is_   _loved_.. he is so  _so_  well-loved.

 

Unnoticed, a tear slid down Yunho’s cheek as Changmin talks about how the demon child disappearance breaks his parents hearts. How his mother stays in the old nursery room - insisting to keep every toys every books every clothes just the way they are. How she barely eating and communicating with outside world. 

Somehow the thought of this faceless lady hurting, makes something deep inside Yunho’s heart throb painfully.

 

“..but until now the Queen never ever lose hope that her only child would one day come back to her. Even as everyone said otherwise, Lady Mago always believes that her son is still alive somewhere. 

It’s a mother’s instinct, she told me..”

Changmin paused as if he could hear Yunho’s soundless pained gasp from the other side of the wall,

“And.. I started to think that maybe she is right, after all…” 

 

If Changmin was startled by the one slender hand lightly holding his on the window frame, he didn’t show it. Instead he turned his own hand palm up and interlaced their fingers together.

 

“I  _do_ miss my Yunho.. so much so that it hurts just to think about him. I miss him because he was my  _dearest_ friend.

But you.. human or demon - I  **don’t**  care; are the one holding my heart.

I miss him, yes. 

But I love  _you._ ” 

 

When Yunho didn’t say anything, Changmin smiles wryly and looks down at the ground  - he already expected it (then why does he still feels like he’s drowning?)

 

“That… mark on your wrist, I… well, I don’t really know much but I heard of it. Basically it connect two souls together so no matter in whichever lifetimes, one would always follow his or her soulmate.” 

Changmin paused and swallowed heavily,

“…It’s nothing bad and it can’t  _force_  you into anything you do not want.

It just shows that your and Jaejoong’s souls are… well-matched with each other. 

It means no matter how many lifetimes there are after this, you will never be alone.”

 

Changmin squeezed the other’s hand,

“And.. you have no idea how relief I am to hear that.

Even if it’s not with me, I don’t want for you to ever feel alone again..”

And Jaejoong… 

when he saw the marks.. he just.. he was just so happy. 

He missed you.. he missed his soulmate..

That was why he was..the way he was with you.”

 

Silence fell between them and Changmin found himself lost for words.

He bared his soul out and now.. he just.. feels drained of  _everything_ : feelings, thoughts..

Numb.

 

He found Yunho.

He found his long lost friend… He couldn’t be happier, right?

 

Changmin straightened up - he’s done.

 

From here on out, it’ll be up to Jaejoong and Yunho. 

This is their story.

He has no place here.

 

Heck, he might not even the Underworld heir anymore now that Yunho’s back.

For the first time in a long while,Changmin feels unsure.

But that’s his issue to worry about and tonight he just doesn’t have the energy to care about anything anymore.

 

“I’ll.. see if Jaejoong could come down here tomorrow. He wants to apologizes to you and.. I guess there are a lot of things you both need to talk about..”

 

He made to remove his hand from Yunho’s (desperate to just fly away and far and just..) but the latter gripped it tight.

Puzzled, Changmin looked up the open window - where Yunho is standing in front of and looking back at him; pale-faced, eyes wide and watery but still determinedly holding on to Changmin’s hand.

 

“Don’t go.”

Came the trembling whisper.

 

“Yunho..?”

 

“I… I understand what you said about soulmate and everything else.

But can’t my heart have a choice too?”

 

Yunho tried to blink away the tears blurring his vision, but still they spilled over his lashes and slid hot down his cheeks.

He looked into Changmin’s eyes and pleads brokenly,

“Because Changmin-ah.. it choose you..”

 

 

 

~ _TBC??_ ~

 

 

**A/N:**

**-**  ….. Finally~

 **-**  ….. To those who still remember and waiting for this fic (are there any?), thank you and.. I’m sorry for the wait. Honestly, I thought to..well, not abandon the fic.. but more like~ just write the summary of how I envisioned it to end. I’m still thinking if I should write it properly or not actually.. For now though~

 **-**  About this chapter: some asked me how am I going to change it to ChangminHo fic since Jaejoong is Yunho’s soulmate. I thought of changing the entire fic and make Changmin the angel instead.. but~ somehow that doesn’t feel right. 

Most fics/stories about soulmate focused on the importance of that word: **soulmate**. Like, once you found/know someone is your destined soulmate, you’ll automatically drawn to that person. You fell in love and everything is just sweet and nice and happy coz even the universe is on your side, right?

But I don’t want that for this fic. 

Because this is Changmin and Yunho, see.. I want to show that their bond is beyond anything. They fell in love because their hearts choose each other. Despite all the spells.. despite the fate and destiny and all the cosmic power that say otherwise:  _they choose each other_. 

It makes me want to cheer for them more :). 

 **-**  Ah~ ottoke?? how was this chapter? Somehow I think it has different style/flavor from previous chapters (which I wrote years ago). Is that a good thing? Or maybe it was just my imagination.. ^^;; 

 **-**  C/C is greatly appreciated and needed (it still feels weird continuing this series actually ;__;) m(_._)m

 **-**  Thank you to my loyal readers/followers. I.. don’t know why you guys stay but thank you * _hugs_ *


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys.

 

Sorry but this is just an announcement that I won't be continuing this fic afterall.

I re read back everything I wrote up til now and honestly, I really suck. 

This is a terrible fic and I'm embarrassed I even thought of continuing it. Well, it wasn't the fic's fault (obviously) . I was just too stupid.

ANYWAY, I thought of deleting this completely.. but~ at the same time I kinda feel it's a waste since I already posted it up to ch 14. 

So.. I'm just gonna leave this here. But expect no continuation from me ever again.. at least not in here.  

Sorry for wasting your time.

To those who has been encouraging and supporting me all this while, thank you. I'm so so so SO sorry for disappointing you guys m(_._)m

Popaky-chan, I will p.m you in tumblr on what was my plan for the fic's ending. It's not happy.. but.. I don't think it's sad either.

Again, I apologize to the readers for this.

 

Thank you.

 

\- CriZz

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a repost of my old old OLD (unfinished) fic coz I locked my journal to the public and even though I don't want to finish this fic, I promised popaky (from tumblr) that I will write down my original idea/plot and ending to the fic. 
> 
> So this was just for her to read back on those chapters that I've finished..


End file.
